Errores 9 Cap
by Tyrazad
Summary: ...MI PRIMER FANFIC NARUSAKUJIRAITSUNA, Advertencia lime, entre bago su propio riesgo, si no lo cambio a M xD
1. Los Errores Se Repiten

**ERRORES….**

ES INCREIBLE COMO ALGUNOS ERRORES DEL PASADO PUEDEN VOLVER A REPETIRSE...  
ERA EL PENSAMIENTO DE LA 5 HOKAGE AL PERMANECER DE PIE MIRANDO CON PROFUNDA TRISTEZA Y REMORDIMIENTO A LA QUE HA SIDO SU ALUMNA DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS AÑOS, SAKURA HARUNO, SE ENCONTRABA DE RODILLAS CON AMBAS MANOS SOBRE SU DELICADO ROSTRO INTENTANDO OCULTAR SUS LAGRIMAS, LAGRIMAS DE CULPA, TRISTEZA, PERO ANTE TODO LAGRIMAS DE INFINITO ARREPENTIMIENTO...

TSUNADE: SAKURA...SERA MEJOR IRNOS...

PERO LAS PALABRAS DE LA SANIN FUERON INTERRUMPIDAS POR LA VOZ ENTRECORTADA DE SU ALUMNA

SAKURA: ...LO LASTIME...ME PROTEGIO...ME AYUDO Y...---MAS LAGRIMAS RECORREN SUS MEJILLAS---Y...Y...Y YO SIMPLEMENTE LO IGNORE TSUNADE-SENSEI...

TSUNADE LO UNICO QUE HIZO FUE MIRAR AL CIELO, ASU MENTE LO UNICO QUE LOGRABA LLEGAR ERA UN RECUERDO QUE NOCHE TRAS NOCHE, CUANDO EL RECUERDO DE DAN O DE SU OTRO AMOR.. LA ATORMENTABAN, ESE RECUERDO QUE LA VOLVIA LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO , PERO ALA VES LA MAS MISERABLE

---------RECUERDO----------------------

POR QUE...POR QUE ...SE FUE, NOS DEGO, POR QUE NOS DEGO, POR QUE...JIRAIYA POR QUE...

ERAN LAS SUPLICAS DE UNA JOVEN TSUNADE QUE MANTENIA SUS MANOS AFERRADAS FUERTEMENTE EN LA CAMISA DE SU COMPAÑERO, SU ROSTRO TRATA DE OBTENER UNA RESPUESTA DESESPERADAMENTE UNA RESPUESTA DE SU COMPAÑERO, UNA RESPUESTA PARA QUE SU MENTE INTENTARA COMPRENDER, UNA RESPUESTA...PARA SU CORAZON HERIDO.

JIRAIYA: EL PODER LO CEGO, TSUNADE...LA AMBICION...

DECIA EL JOVEN DE CABELLO BLANCO MIENTRAS ABRAZA PROTECTORAMENTE A SU COMPAÑERA, UN ABRAZO DE COMPAÑERISMO, UN ABRAZO DE AMISTAD, UN ABRAZO...DE AMOR, AMOR QUE EL SECRETAMENTE GUARDABA EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE SU SER  
TSUNADE : SE FUE...APESAR DE MIS... SE FUE...NOS DEGO...ME DEGO JIRAIYA...LE DIGE QUE LO QUERIA ME DEGO SOLA...SOLA...  
EL CORAZON DEL JOVEN MORIA , NO SOLAMENTE POR VER ALA MUJER QUE LE ROBABA EL SUEÑO, MORIA POR LAS PALABRAS DE ELLA, MORÍ AL SABER QUE ELLA AMABA POR SEGUNDA VEZ A ALGUIEN QUE NO ERA EL, A SU COMPAÑERO  
JIRAIYA: NO TSUNADE, NO ESTAS SOLA, TIENES A TU FAMILIA, A TUS AMIGOS , AL SENSEI Y ME TIENES AMI TSUNADE  
PALABRAS QUE LENTEMANENTE CALMAN ALA MUJER EN SUS BRAZOS, PALABRAS QUE SALIAN DE UN CORAZON DAÑADO PARA SANAR AL DE LA MUJER QUE AMA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
UNA SONRISA SE DIBUJA EN EL ROSTRO DE LA GODAIME , UNA SONRISA DE FELICIDAD, PERO QUE ES BORRADA TRAS EL RECUERDO QUE LLEGABA COMO DAGA ASU CORAZON.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TSUNADE: JIRAIYA!!!!! NO POR FAVOR PERDONAME...YO..YO...

GRITABA CON TODAS SU FUERZAS, AL HOMBRE QUE PERMANECIA AL PIE DE LA PUERTA NORTE DE KONOHA, GRITABA CON DESESPERACION, CON CULPA, CON REMORDIMIENTO

TSUNADE: POR FAVOR...NO ...NO TE VALLAS, PERDONAME...NO SE EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO YO

SUS PALABRAS SON INTERRUMPIDAS , NO POR UN GRITO DE EL, NO POR UN RECLAMO, SI NO POR UNAS PALABRAS , UNAS PALABRAS QUE ERAN ENTONADAS CON INFINITO DOLOR, INFINITA TRISTESA, PALABRAS QUE QUEDARIAN GRABADAS EN LA MENTE DE ELLA

JIRAIYA: PENSABAS EN EL...NO ES ASI...

UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO FRIO ACOMPAÑA AL SILENCIO QUE SE FORMO ENTRE AMBOS, UN SILENCIO QUE SOLO ERA ROTO POR LAS LAGRIMAS DE ELLA, POR SUS SOLLOSOS, POR SU PALABRAS DE PERDON

TSUNADE: NO!!...YO...YO

JIRAIYA: NO TSUNADE...NO MIENTAS...PENSABAS EN EL, CADA CARICIA, CADA BESO, CADA PENSAMIENTO...NO ERAN PARA MI...ERAN PARA EL...POR QUE TSUNADE...POR QUE, SERE UN PERVERTIDO PERO NUNCA CONTIGO, NUNCA, NUNCA TE MENTI, TANTO ES TU INDIFERENCIA HACIA MI PARA QUE ME MATARAS DE ESTA FORMA...

ELLA SOLAMENTE PERMANECIA DE PIE LLORANDO, NO PODIA DECIR NADA MAS SE QUEDO DE IMPRESIONADA AL ESCUCHAR LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS DE AQUEL, HOMBRE, DE AQUEL COMPAÑERO QUE DURANTE ESTOS ULTIMOS AÑOS FUE SU INCONDICIONAL APOYO, LA PALABRA DE ALIENTO EN CADA ENTRENAMIENTO, EL HOMBRO DONDE LLORAR CADA DIA QUE RECORDABA ASU HERMANO

JIRAIYA: ADIOS TSUNADE...PERDONAME...NO TE ABANDONO...SOLO QUE AHORA NO PUEDO VERTE NO...NO PUEDO...ME VOY POR QUE COMPRENDI QUE TU AMOR NUNCA SERA PARA MI...UN PERVERTIDO...UN FRACASADO COMO YO NO PUEDE AMAR...CUIDATE TSUNADE...RECUERDA NUNCA ESTAS SOLA...  
ESAS FUERON SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS ANTES DE DESAPARECER EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE, DEGANDO AUNA MUJER, ASU AMADA LLORANDO  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNA LAGRIMA RECORRIDA AHORA LA MEJILLA DE LA GODAIME, MIENTRAS SU PUÑO APRETABA FUERTEMENTE SU CAMISA ALA ALTURA DE SU CORAZON, DIRIGIO DE NUEVO SU MIRADA A SU ALUMNA, SECANDO SUS LAGRIMAS Y RETOMANDO SU FORTALEZA AYUDA ASU ALUMNA A LEVANTARSE Y LA LLEVA ASU OFICINA

TSUNADE :CREO QUE DEBEMOS PLATICAR SAKURA...

AMBAS TOMAN SU CAMINO POR LAS CALLES DE KONOHA , MIENTRAS TANTO UN JOVEN DE RUBIOS CABELLOS SE ENCUENTRA NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI, AL PIE DE UN RIO, SIENDO ALUMBRADO POR LA LUNA ,SE ENCONTRABA MIRANDO DE MANERA PERDIDA SU BANDA QUE LO DISTENGE COMO UN NINJA DE KONOHA, PENSANDO , MEDITANDO, LLORANDO, SUFRIENDO , DESTROZANDOSE MINUTO TRAS MINUTO POR EL RECUERDO , UN RECUERDO QUE YACE TIERNO Y QUE SE MANTENDRA EN EL POR...TAL VEZ EL RESTRO DE SUS DIA

NARUTO : SAKURA-CHAN...QUE HICE...PARA QUE ME ODIES DE TAL MANERA...

ERA LA PREGUNTA QUE ATORMENTABA LA MENTE DEL GENIN, EN SU MENTE PERMANECE LAS PALABRAS Y LA IMAGEN, LA ULTIMA IMAGEN QUE SUS AZULES OJOS LLENOS DE VIDA , LLENOS DE ALEGRIA Y ESPERANZA VIERAN , UNA IMAGEN QUE LO DESTROZA

---------------------------RECUERDO-------------------------------------------

NARUTO:SASUKE...ESPERA NO...NO NOS DEGES...

DECIA NARUTO DE RODILLAS, AGITADO , AGOTADO, HERIDO, EN SU CUERPO SE VISUALIZAN GRAVES CORTEZ, SU BRAZO IZQ ROTO SUS RODILLAS RASPADAS, AL IGUAL QUE CODOS Y MANOS, ESTA AL PUNTO MAXIMO DE RESISTENCIA DE UN HUMANO

SAKURA: SASUKE-KUN...POR FAVOR REGRESA CON NOSOTROS..POR FAVOR...---SUPLICABA UNA PELIROSA---

NARUTO :---SA...SAKU..SAKURA...CHAN...ES PELIGROSO

----FUERON LAS PALABRAS QUE LOGRO DECIR ANTES QUE SUS OJOS VIERAN, CON GRAN DOLOR, COMO SU AMADA SAKURA-CHAN ABRAZABA , A SU COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO

SAKURA: POR FAVOR ...---LAGRIMAS---SASUKE-KUN...REGRESA CON NOSOTROS, POR FAVOR...LA JOVEN MIRABA DIRECTAMENTE EL ROSTRO DE SU COMPAÑERO

SASUKE CON SU MIRADA FRIA E INEXPRESIBA SOLO ABRIO SUS LABIOS AL MOMENTO DE TOMAR SU ESPADA Y DIRIGIRLA A LA PELIRROSA

SASUKE: NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA, SIGES SIENDO UN ESTORBO...INCLUSO MAS AHORA QUE ANTES , UN ESTORBO ...

--------SONIDO DE ESPADA CORTANDO CARNE Y SANGRE FLUYENDO-----

AHORA ANTE LA MIRADA DE SAKURA SE ENCONTRABA UN NARUTO CON EL PECHO ABIERTO DE PAR EN PAR, SE HABIA ATRAVESADO ENTRE ELLA Y SASUKE RECIVIENDO LA ESTOCADA, PERO NO FUE LO UNICO QUE SU MIRADA ATERRORIZADA ADMIRO, INMEDIATAMENTE OBSERBO COMO EL FILO DE LA ESPADA DE SASUKE RECORRE LENTAMENTE ALA PERSECCION DE ELLA , LADO A LADO LOS OJOS DE SU COMPAÑERO RUBIO, EL QUE EN CADA MOMENTO COMENTABA """ YO SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAJE""

NARUTO:AH!!!!!...

SAKURA: NA...NARU...NARUTO!!!!!!

SASUKE: AUN PROTEGIENDO A ESTE ESTORBO DOBE...

FUERON LAS PALABRAS QUE REGALO SASUKE A SUS EX-COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO ANTES DE DESAPARECER DE LA VISTA DE ELLOS, NARUTO CAIA CANSADO, DERROTADO POR SEGUNDA VEZ

-------------------------------FIN DEL RECUERDO-------------------------------

EL JOVEN PERMANECIA SUMISO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, DE SUS OJOS INTENTABAN ESCAPAR LAGRIMAS, LAGRIMAS QUE SU CORAZON HERIDO DEJABA SALIR, PERO QUE EL VENDAGE EN ELLOS LAS OBSTRUIAN Y QUE ASU VES SE MEZCLABAN CON EL RESIDUO DE SANGRE QUE BROTABA DE ELLOS

JIRAIYA : NARUTO...DEBES REGRESAR AL HOSPITAL, AUN NO TE HAS SANADO...

---HABLO SU MAESTRO AL MOMENTO DE APARECER AL LADO SUYO----

NARUTO : NO...NO ERO-SENIN NO PUEDO REGRESAR, NO POR AHORA

JIRAIYA: PERO QUE DICES TONTO, TUS HERIDAS, TU PECHO Y TUS OJOS NO SE HAN SANADO POR QUE NO QUIERES REGRESAR

GIRANDO SU CABEZA PARA POSTRARLA FRENTE A SU MAESTRO EN UN INTENTO DE MIRARLO , JIRAIYA MIRO CON ASOMBRO Y TRIZTESA EL ROSTRO DE SU ALUMNO, UN ROSTRO QUE AUN MANTENIA MARCAS DE LA LUCHA, PERO LO QUE MAS SOBRESALIA ERAN ESAS LAGRIMAS , LAGRIMAS COMBINADAS CON SANGRE QUE SALEN DE SUS OJOS, PERO LO QUE MAS IMPACTO AL SANIN FUERON LAS PALABRAS QUE PRONUNCIO NARUTO, PALABRAS DE DOLOR, DOLOR QUE EL TAMBIEN CONOCIA DE MANERA MUY PARECIDA

NARUTO :TU REGRESARIAS AL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ESA MUJER...AQUELLA MUJER QUE AMAS, QUE TE DIO UNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA A TU CORAZON ATU CARIÑO Y DE UN TAJO TE LAS CORTA CON TAN SOLO UNA PALABRA...UN NOMBRE...EL NOMBRE DE TU AMIGO...DIME ERO-SENIN REGRESARIAS----

EL SANIN NO DIGO NADA, COMPRENDIA EL DOLOR DE NARUTO , LO COMPARTIA, EL VIVIO ESE MISMO DOLOR QUE SU PUPILO POR ESO...

JIRAIYA: COMPRENDO NARUTO...QUEDATE AQUI DESCANSA NOS IREMOS A ENTRENAR, HASTA QUE TU CORAZON SANE, YO IRE AVISARLE A...---SE CALLA POR UN MOMENTO Y CIERRA SUS OJOS AL SENTIR UNA PUÑALADA EN EL PECHO AL MOMENTO DE RECORDAR LO QUE CREIA OLVIDADO---IRE...IRE AVISARLE A TSUNADE...

NARUTO: GRACIAS...ERO-SENIN  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA...EXPLICAME QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIO

PREGUNTABA LA GODAIME DETRAS DE SU ESCRITORIO A UNA , AUN DESTROZADA SAKURA, EN LA OFICINA SE ENCONTRABAN SHIZUNE, KURENAI Y ANKO QUE COMO MUJERES , COMO HERMANAS DE ARMAS NO PODIAN DEGAR SUFRIR AUNA COMPAÑERA

SAKURA: TODO FUE MI CULPA...LO LASTIME---SOLLOZOS----LO QUE PASO FUE...


	2. El Regreso, El cambio de un Corazon

EL TRANSCURSO DE LA NOCHE SEGIA SU RUMBO, TRANQUILA, IMPASIBLE, PERO EN LA OFICINA DE LA GODAIME, 4 MUJERES ESCUCHABAN EL RELATO DE UNA AFLIGIDA JOVEN DE VISTA ESMERALDA QUE SE ENCONTRABA SUMERGIDA EN UNA ENORME TRISTESA.

SAKURA:DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE CON SASUKE, FUI HABER COMO SE ENCONTRABA NARUTO, ME SENTIA CULPABLE DE SU ESTADO PASO MAS DE 9 HORAS EN TERAPIAINTENSIBA , EXTREÑAMENTE ALGO EN LA ESPADA DE SASUKE HIZO QUE EL CHAKRA DEL KIUBY NO SANARA RAPIDAMENTE A NARUTO...PERO LO QUE PASO FUE...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--EL DIA COMENZABA A LLEGAR ASU FIN , DANDO PASO AL NOCHE NO SIN ANTES PASAR POR EL HERMOSO ACTO DEL ANARANJADO ATARDECER , UN ACTO BELLISIMO QUE SE PODIA OBSERVAR DESDE LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACION DE EL JOVEN PORTADOR DEL KIUBY, UNA TARDE QUE SERIA RECORDADA POR EL, NO POR LA BELLEZA DE AQUEL ACTO, YA QUE LA HERIDA EN SUS ZAFIROS LO IMPOSIBILITABA, LA RECORDARIA POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE HABER TOCADO EL CIELO Y ALA VES EL INFIERNO---

----SONIDO DE PUERTA-----

NARUTO DIRIGIENDO SU ROSTRO ALA FUENTE DEL SONIDO :  
SAKURA-CHAN, COMO HAS ESTADO TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN.---DICE PREOCUPADO---

SAKURA SORPRENDIDA ENTRA Y SENTANDOSE AL LADO DE SU CAMA PREGUNTA: COMO SUPISTE QUE ERA YO NARUTO ?...

NARUTO CON UNA GRAN SONRISA: MUY FACIL SAKURA-CHAN , POR TU HERMOSO ARROMA NADIE EN TODO KONOHA HUELE TAN HERMOSAMENTE .

SAKURA SORPRENDIDA Y ALA VEZ ALAGADA SOLO RESPONDE CON EL SONROJO EN SUS MEJILLAS.

NARUTO: ...ESTE...PERDON SAKURA-CHAN CREO QUE TE INCOMODE CON MI COMENTARIO...

--SAKURA A UN SONROJADA, HERMOSO SUCESO QUE LE SERIA DE GRAN ALEGRIA VER TAL BELLEZA, PERO POR CRUELDADES...DEL DESTINO ?, DE LA VIDA?, NO SABRIA LA RESPUESTA PERO EL NO PUDO VERLO.---

SAKURA :NO NARUTO DESCUIDA ESTA BIEN GRACIAS...

---LA VISTA DE LA JOVEN SE DESVIA AHORA ALAS HERIDAS DE SU COMPAÑERO, AL PECHO, AL BRAZO Y FINALMENTE AL ROSTRO DE EL ,A SUS OJOS, A ESE VENDAJE QUE AHORA ACOMPAÑA AL JOVEN---

SAKURA: DE NUEVO NO PUDE AYUDARTE EN NADA...---SOLLOZA---- PERDONAME NARUTO, TODO HA SIDO MI CULPA...----LAGRIMAS----YO SOLO SOY UN ESTORBO

----EL JOVEN RUBIO, AL ESCUCHAR LOS SOLLOZOS DE SU COMPAÑERA, SU AMIGA, SU AMOR, BUSCA LAS MANOS DE ELLA, EN LA OSCURIDAD QUE AHORA LO ENVUELVE, LA BUSCA A ELLA, PARA CONSOLARLA, PODRIA DECIRSE QUE FUE, SUERTE, COINCIDENCIA ? PERO EL ALCANZA SUS MANOS, Y ORIENTANDOSE CON ELLAS POSA SU DIEZTRA EN EL ROSTRO DE LA KUNOICHI Y CON SU PULGAR SECA LA HUMEDAD QUE SIENTE EN ELLAS-----

NARUTO: NO SAKURA-CHAN, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE DICULPARTE, Y MUCHO MENOS ERES , NI SERAS UN ESTORBO PARA MI, NUNCA,...ADEMAS---NERVIOSISMO----ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, COMO PARA DEGAR QUE TE DAÑARAN...

SAKURA: NA..NARUTO...---SILENCIO---

NARUTO: SAKURA-CHAN, ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI, NO ES SIMPLE COMPAÑERISMO, NI SIMPLE AMISTAD, LO QUE ME MOTIVO A PROTEGER, FUE MI MIEDO A PERDERTE, YO...--------INSEGURIDAD----YO..YO TE QUIERO SAKURA-CHAN.

----LAS PALABRAS LLEGARON IMPACTANDO ALA JOVEN, SORPRENDIÉNDOLA, SU MENTE SE ENCONTRABA PERDIDA ANTE AQUELLAS PALABRAS, PERO REGRESA ALA REALIDAD POR EL QUEJIDO DEL MUCHACHO----

SAKURA: QUE PASA NARUTO, ESTAS BIEN----SE LEVANTA PREOCUPADA---

NARUTO: SI...----ESCONDIENDO SU DOLOR---NO PASA NADA SOLO UN PEQUEÑO DOLORCILLO EN EL PECHO...JEJEJE

SAKURA: NO, NADA DE PEQUEÑO DEGAME VER QUE TE MOLESTA.

NO IMPORTA COMO FUE QUE PASO, NO IMPORTABA EL DOLOR, NO IMPORTABA NADA PARA EL, LO UNICO IMPORTANTE, ERA LO QUE SU CUERPO SENTIA, EL CUERPO DE AQUELLA MUJER SE ENCONTRABA MUY CERCA, TAN CERCA QUE SENTIA SU RESPIRACION EN SU ROSTRO, TAN CERCA COMO EL , EN SUS SUEÑOS TANTAS VECES DESEO

NARUTO: SA..SAKURA-CHAN...

SAKURA:NARUTO...GRACIAS

----FUERON LAS PALABRAS QUE DIERON PASO,A AQUEL BESO, BESO QUE, AQUEL JOVEN NUNCA ESPERO, PERO QUE TANTO DESEABA, LO ESTABA BESANDO, A EL, MUCHAS DUDAS ATACARON SU MENTÉ, DUDAS QUE FUERON DISIPANDOSE A CADA SEGUNDO, A CADA ROZE CON ESOS LABIOS, ESE FRAGMENTO QUE ERA EL CIELO PARA ÉL, DESPUÉS YA NADA IMPORTO, ELLA POSO SUS MANOS ALREDEDOR DE SU CUELLO, ACARICIÁNDOLO, EL RESPONDIA A AQUELLAS CARICIAS, DEMOSTRANDO EL INFINITO AMOR QUE SENTIA POR ELLA, RECORRIENDO SU ESPALDA, SUS BRAZOS, POR TODO SU SER, CARICIAS QUE EXTREMECIAN ALA KUNOICHI.

----PERO, NUEVAMENTE LA VIDA O TAL VEZ LA SUERTE LE ARREBATO DE UN TAJO TODA ESA FELICIDAD, UN SONIDO, UNA PALABRA, UN NOMBRE...SOLO ESO BASTO PARA SENTIR UN DOLOR, MILLONES DE VECES MAS FUERTE QUE EL HABIA VIVIDO EN SU CUERPO, SASUKE-KUN.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANKO: NOMBRASTE A SASUKE, MIENTRAS LO BESABAS , QUE ACASO ERES TONTA, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO...---INTERRUMPIO SU ENOJADA SENSEI----

SAKURA:NO SE...NO LO SE...---LAGRIMAS----ME SENTI AMADA, QUERIDA, DESEADA EN SUS BRAZOS Y ...PENSE EN SASUKE,EN POR QUE NO ME CORRESPONDIA Y...Y DIGE SU NOMBRE MIENTRAS LO BESABA----ROMPE EN LLANTO----

KURENAI: AHORA COMPRENDO POR QUE LO VI SALIENDO DEL HOSPITAL AUN EN ESE ESTADO...POBRE NARUTO...

SHIZUNE:NARUTO-KUN, SE ARMO DE VALOR PARA CONFESARTE SUS SENTIMIENTOS...COMO PUDO PASAR ESO...

----EL SILENCIO REINO UNOS INSTANTES EN EL LUGAR HASTA QUE FUE ROTO POR UNOS GOLPES EN LA PUERTA-----------------

TSUNADE : SHIZUNE, VE POR FAVOR QUIEN ES Y DILE QUE VENGA DESPUES...

?¿?¿: NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO TE ROBARE UNOS MINUTOS, SOLO VENGO A AVISARTE QUE ME IRE DE ENTRENAMIENTO CON NARUTO...

---ENUNCIABA EL HOMBRE DE LARGO CABELLO BLANCO QUE ABRIA LA PUERTA Y CAMINANDO DIRECTAMENTE A LA GODAIME, LA CUAL SINTIO UN ESCALOFRIO AL VER SUS OJOS, EN ELLOS SE VISUALIZABA CLARAMENTE AQUEL SENTIMIENTO QUE HACE AÑOS VIO EN EL, EL DIA DE SU PARTIDA-----

TSUNADE :JIRAIYA...TE VAS ? PERO SI NO HA PASADO NI UN MES DE SU REGRESO...---NO DESEA VERLO IRSE, NO DE NUEVO-----

JIRAIYA: LO SE, PERO COMO DEBES DE ENTENDER...LOS...SUCESOS QUE ACONTESIERON ESTE DIA , NOS OBLIGA A NARUTO Y AMI VOLVER A VIAJAR...

TSUNADE:Y...CUANTO...TIEMPO SE IRAN...

JIRAIYA: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ SEA UNOS DIAS, MESES, O TAL VEZ AÑOS TODO DEPENDE DE NARUTO...

SAKURA : NO!!!---DESESPERACION---- JIRAIYA-SAMA NO PUEDEN IRSE, POR FAVOR PERMITANME HABLAR CON EL, DEJENME EXPLICARLE...

JIRAIYA:SAKURA-SAN , LO MEJOR PARA EL...PARA AMBOS ES NO VERSE MAS..

TSUNADE: JIRAIYA...---INTERRUMPE GOLPENADO SU ESCRITORIO---QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO, NO VES COMO SE ENCUENTRA ELLA DEBES DEGARLE HABLAR CON NARUTO...

JIRAIYA: Y TU COMPRENDES COMO SE SIENTE NARUTO, SABES COMO SE ENCUENTRA SU CORAZON, SU CORAZON, TSUNADE...POR ESO MISMO...POR QUE SE LO QUE ES VIVIR ESE DOLOR...----MIRA FIJAMENTE ALA RUBIA , PERO ELLA NO PUEDE MANTENERLE LA MIRADA------ POR ESO ME LLEVARE A NARUTO, QUE ENTRENE Y HAGA MAS FUERTE SU CORAZON...------DA LA MEDIA VUELTA PERO ANTES DE IRSE LE ENTREGA UNA CARTA ALA PELIROSA-----ESTO ES DE NARUTO...APROVECHA ESTE TIEMPO PARA PONER EN CLARO TUS IDEAS...Y TSUNADE...ESTAS HACIENDO UN MAGNIFICO TRABAJO, ES DIGNA ALUMNA TUYA...

----ESTE COMENTARIO SORPRENDE A TODAS LAS MUJERES PRESENTES, QUE DIGIERON SU MIRADA ALA GODAIME AL INSTANTE QUE SALIO EL HOMBRE DE LA HABITACION, PARA ENCONTRARSE CON UNA MUJER , CULLOS OJOS DEGAN CAER UN RIO DE LAGRIMAS, AHÍ DE PIE, DEZTROZADA ANTE TAL COMENTARIO DE EL,NO PODIA REPROCHARLE, CADA ISNTANTE QUE ESTABAN SOLOS, ELLA INTENTABA LOGRAR QUE LAS COSAS FUERAN COMO ANTES PERO VEIA QUE AUN SIENDO UNA EXPERTA MEDICA, CURAR A UN CORAZON LASTIMADO, REQUIERE MUCHO MAS QUE PALABRAS----

TSUNADE---LLORANDO , CON LA VOZ ENTRECORTADA---: SAKURA...UTILIZA ESTA EXPERIENCIA, PARA PONER EN CLARO TUS SENTIMIENTOS...Y SI TOMAS LA MISMA DECISION QUE YO...RECUPERAREMOS LO QUE POR UN ERROR PERDIMOS. RECUPERAREMOS SU CARIÑO ...SU AMOR...----CAE SENTANDOSE EN SU SILLON EN UN MAR DE LAGRIMAS---

SAKURA: TSUNADE-SENSEI...USTED...

SUS PENSAMIENTOS FUERON DESVIADOS ALA NOTA AL INSTANTE DE OBSERVAR COMO ANKO,KURENAI Y SHIZUNE SE DIRIGEN A CONSOLAR A LA GODAIME, ELLA ABRE LA CARTA Y LEE, RAPIDAMENTE SUS OJOS SE ABREN EN SORPRESA PARA DESPUES VOLVER A LLORAR Y EXTRECHAR LA CARTA EN SU CORAZON POR LAS PALABRAS LEIDAS

SAKURA-CHAN, PERDONAME, PERDONAME PERO TENDRE QIE IRME ,

HOY COMPRENDI, EN EL ISNTANTE QUE ESTUBISTE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS,

EN CADA ROZE CON TUS LABIOS, COMPRENDI QUE ES TAN GRANDE MI

AMOR POR TI, QUE AUN QUE MUERA, AUN QUE TENGA QUE ENTERRAR

ESTE AMOR EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZON, TE TRAERE DE

VUELTA SASUKE, A TU SASUKE-KUN AL HOMBRE QUE OCUPA TU

CORAZON CUIDATE SAKURA-CHAN.

SAKURA: NARUTO...PERDONAME...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----ASI EL TIEMPO TRANSCURRIO, PASARON LOS DIAS, SEMANAS, MESES , AÑOS, AÑOS QUE PARA AMBAS MUJERES PARECIAN UNA ETERNIDAD, AMBAS COMPRENDIERON QUE AQUELLOS HOMBRES, FORMABAN PARTE DE LA ALEGRIA EN SUS VIDAS, QUE SIEMPRE LAS APOYABAN , SIEMPRE HACIAN ENOJAR, REIR, LLORAR, PERO ANTE TODO FELICISES, APESAR DE LA PERVERSION DE UNO Y LAS TONTERISA DEL OTRO, SIEMPRE ESTABAN ASU LADO, APOYANDOLAS, EN SU PENA, SIEMPRE ASU LADO.--

INO : ME PREGUNTO QUE ESTARA HACIENDO AHORA...

---PREGUNTA UNA HERMOS RUBIA DE CABELLO LARGO A SU AMIGA MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR LAS AGLOMERADAS CALLES DE KONOHA---

SAKURA: AQUIEN TE REFIERES INO ?

INO: COMO QUE A QUIEN, A NARUTO, YA HAN SIDO 4 AÑOS DESDE QUE SE FUE DE NUEVO A ENTRENAR CON JIRAIYA, Y MAÑANA ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS...QUE NO LO RECUERDAS?

---DICE LA JOVEN QUE DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO , CREO UN LAZO DE AMISTAD MAS FUERTE, YA QUE EN UNA MISION DONDE ESTUBO APUNTO DE MORIR , FUE SALVADA POR EL RUBIO Y LE ESTA AGRADECIDA----

SAKURA: SI...4 AÑOS...

INO: SAKURA, NO TE PONGAS TRISTE SE QUE ESTE TIEMPO A SIDO DURO, PERO CUANDO EL REGRESE...VERAZ -----SE SONROJA Y EMPIESA A REIR PERVERTIDAMENTE AL RECORDAR AL JOVEN---- COMO SE APUESTO, ESE CUERPO, ESA ESTATURA...ESE TRASERO

SAKURA :I...INO-CERDA!!!! QUE COSAS DICES SOBRE NARUTO...

INO : ES QUE ES LA VERDAD SI TU LO HUBIERAS VISTO, COMO KURENAI, ANKO Y YO EN ESE MISION TE HUBIERAS AAAAAA SE HA PUESTO UN CUERO...DIOS QUE TRASERO

----SAKURA SOLO ALZO SU CABEZA AL CIELO Y SU MENTE COMENZO A IMAGINARSE A AQUEL NARUTO QUE LE DESCRIBIAN NO SOLO SU AMIGA SI NO TAMBIEN LAS ANTES MENSIONADAS , DE REPENTE SE IMAGINO A ELLA EN LOS BRAZOS DE EL Y SE SONROJO COMO TOMATE---

INO : HEY , HEY SAKURA...QUE TE PASA ...AAA YA SE, TE ESTAS IMAGINANDOLO DESNUDO FRENTUDA!!!!!!

SAKURA SONROJADA Y APENADA ANTE LAS MIRADAS QUE LE DABAN LOS ALDEANOS AL ESCUCHAR TAL GRITO DE SU AMIGA

SAKURA: ESTAS LOCA INO-CERDA!!!! YO NUNCA ME IMAGINARIA A NARUTO, DESNUDO...EN MI CAMA...EN SUS BRAZOS...

INO--SORPRENDIDA--: VAYA QUE TE TRAE BABEANDO...FRENTUDA PERVERTIDA!!!!

SAKURA : TU QUE ME HACES PENSAR ESA COSAS...

---ASI PERMANECIAN PELIANDO EN LA CALLE ANTE LA MIRADA DE LA GENTE HASTA QUE FUERON INTERRUMPIDAS---

KURENAI: EN LUGAR DE GRITAR SUS FANTASIAS APRESURENCE , TSUNADE-SAMA NOS REQUIERE EN EL ESTADIO PARA AYUDAR EN EL EXAMEN PARA AMBU

SAKURA E INO DETINIENEN SU PELEA POR EL CUERPO DEL JOVEN Y SE DIRIGEN AL ESTADIO , ASU LLEGADA ESCUCHAN COMO ES ANUNCIADA LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL EXAMEN DE AMBU, PERO LO QUE MAS SORPRENDIO FUE QUE TODO EL ESTADIO ESTABA EN SILENCIO, ESTUPEFACTO, OBSERVANDO AL GUERRERO EN EL CENTRO DE LA ARENA QUE NADIE PODIA DISTINGIR YA QUE UNA TUNICA NEGRA CUBRIA SU ROSTRO, LAS JOVENES SE ACERCAN ASUS COMPAÑEROS CHUNINS Y PREGUNTAN---

INO: SHIKAMARU, QUIEN ES ESE POR QUE TODO EL ESTADIO ESTA EN SILENCIO...

SHIKAMARU: NO HAN DICHO SU NOMBRE, PERO TODAS SUS BATALLAS LAS ACABA EN 30 SEG, SIN MOVERSE DE ESE LUGAR.

SAKURA: QUE!!! IMPOSIBLE 30SEG COMO PUEDE SER

TENTEN: SI SAKURA, TODOS AQUI LO VIMOS LOS VENCE EN POCO TIEMPO, SU CONTRICANTE SE ABALANZA CONTRA EL Y NI SIQUIERA SE MUEVE, SOLO ALZA SU BRAZO A UNA VELOCIDAD QUE NI SI QUIERA NEJI CON SU BAKUGYAN PUDO VER, Y CAE DERROTADO.

SAKURA : IMPOSIBLE...

NEJI: ODIO ADMITIRLO PERO ES VERDAD...ESE SUJETO NO ES NORMAL...

---TODAS LAS MIRADAS SE CENTRARON EN EL JOVEN OJIPLATEADO, PERO RAPIDAMENTE SE FIJARON EN EL NOMBRADO QUE PERMANECIA EN EL CENTRO DE LA ARENA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA ALA GODAIME DAR UN ANUNCIO---

TSUNADE: AHORA LA ULTIMA PRUEBA, EL JOVEN SE ENFRENTARA EL SOLO CONTRA , KAKASHI, KURENAI, ANKO Y GAI

---LOS MENSIONADOS APARECEN EN LA ARENA RODEANDO AL SUJETO , PERO LA GODAIME VUELVE HABLAR---

TSUNADE: UN MOMENTO...ANTES, MUCHACHO, REVELA TU IDENTIDAD, HE PASADO POR ALTO ESE DATO HASTA AHORA PERO TUS PAPELES DICEN QUE ERES ALUMNO DE UN SANIN...AHORA HABLARAS...

TODOS SE SORPRENDIERON ANTE TAL AFIRMACION, LOS CHUNIN INMEDIATAMENTE SE PUSIERON EN GUARDIA.

KIBA: UN SANNIN, ESA VESTIMENTA., ESA FUERZA SOLO PUEDE SER EL Y SI EL ESTA AQUI NO ES ALGO BUENO

SAKURA CON MIEDO Y SORPRESA SOLO SE LE BIENE UN NOMBRE ALA MENTE.

KAKASHI:SI TU ESTAS AQUI, QUIERE DECIR QUE EL TAMBIEN...SAS...

---HIBAN A NOMBRAR PERO DE REPENTE EL SUJETO CON VOZ FRIA Y GRAVE QUE SALE DE LA OSCURIDAD DE LA TUNICA---

?¿?¿: NO KAKASHI...NO SOY SASUKE...NO ME COMPARES CON EL..

TSUNADE: SI NO VAS HABLAR...AMBUS ATA...

?¿?¿: DETENTE TSUNADE...

---SON LAS PALABRAS QUE DETIENEN ALA RUBIA, MAS IMPRESIONADA AL RECONOCER DE QUIEN ERA ESA VOZ,ESA PERSONA QUE DESDE HACE 4 AÑOS DESEABA VOLVER A VER----

TSUNADE: JI...JI..JIRAIYA...

JIRAIYA : NARUTO DEGA DE JUGAR Y TERMINA DE UNA VEZ EL EXAMEN TENEMOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES...

---DICE AL LADO DE LA MUJER EL PELIBLANCO, ELLA SOLAMENTE REACCIONO ADMIRANDOLO, APESAR DE SU EDAD, AHORA SE MOSTRABA MUCHO MAS..GUAPO? FUERTE, MADURO, EN POCAS PALABRAS TODO UN HOMBRE, PERO DESPUES DIRIGIO SU ATENCION ALA ARENA COMO CIERTA PELIROSA---

SAKURA:NA...NARUTO

NARUTO: JAJAJA, ERO-SENIN LE QUITAS LO ENIGMAGTICO AL MOMENTO

--EL RUBIO SE DESASE DE LA TUNICA PARA DEGAR VER , ANTE LA MIRADA ATONITA DE SUS AMIGOS, MAESTROS, AHORA SE POSTRABA ANTE ELLOS UN JOVEN DE ALTA ESTATURA, TAL VEZ LLEGASE ALOS 2 METROS, SU CABELLO ERA AHORA MAS LARGÓ, SU VESTIMENTA AHORA CONSTABA DE UNA GABARDINA NEGRA CON EL CIRCULO CARACTERISTICO EN NARAJANA ASU ESPALDA, SU CAMISA, ERA SIMPLEMENTE UNA MALLA , DEGANDO ALA VISTA SU PERFECTO TORAX, MARCADO POR EL TRABAJO Y CONJUNTANDO ALAS BOTAS, UNOS PANTALONES DE MEZCLILLA QUE SE PEGABAN BIEN ASU CUERPO DEGANDO ADMIRAR COMO DIGO LA RUBIA UN TRASERO LLAMATIVO, PERO A TODO ESE ATUENDO LO QUE MAS LLAMO LA ATENCION FUE SU PROTECTOR, EL SIMBOLO QUE DISTINGUE AUN NINJA DE KONOHA, SE ENCONTRABA EN LOS OJOS DEL JOVEN----

KURENAI: NARUTO...ERES TU ?--SORPRENDIDA---

NARUTO: NO SOY TU CONCIENCIA JAJAJAJJAJ...

TODOS RECONOCEN AL RUBIO MAS HIPERACTIVO , PERO DEPRONTO UNA NUEVA SORPRESA VUELVE IMPACTAR A TODOS YA QUE EL DEGA DE REIR Y RETOMANDO SU VOZ FRIA ,QUE EN ESE MOMENTO PARECIERA SER LA VOZ DE LA MISMA MUERTE GRAVE, FALTA DE SENTIMIENTO ALGUNO, HIZO QUE UN ESCALOFRIO RECORRIERA POR LA ESPALDA DE SUS CONTRINCANTES

NARUTO: ACABEMOS CON ESTO...FUE SUFICIENTE SENTIMENTALISMO

DEL CUERPO DE NARUTO SALE UNA EMANACION DE CHAKRA TAN POTENTE QUE DEGA PARALIZADOS A TODOS, UN CHAKRA ENORME , TITANICO, MOUSTRUOSO

SAKURA: NARUTO...QUE TE HA PASADO...

GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW EN SI YA ME ESTABA DESANIMANDO EN CONTINUARLO ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAP Y SI A ALGUIEN MAS LE GUSTO DEGEN UN COMENTARIO MINIMO PÒR FAVOR xD


	3. El fin de un dolor, el inicio de Otro

Gracias por los comentarios, se los agradesco mucho, si hay muchos errores que ya me dedique a editarlos y darle una nueva presentacion ahora sera en minusculas para facilitar su lectura y ya aprendi como manejar el administrador de la pagina gracias y espero sus comentarios

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Cuando quieran.

Al decir esto todos desaparecieron dentro del campo y los cuatro empezaran a atacar a Naruto con taijutsu mientras este solo esquivaba a los 4 ninjas con una gran facilidad después se separaron.

ANKO¡Katon: Goukkayou no Jutsu!

La Kunoichi lanzo una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a Naruto mientras con un solo movimiento de su mano desvió la bola de fuego estrellándola en una pared de roca cercana  
Todos estaban sorprendidos del poder de Naruto pero no retrocedieron Kakashi empezó a hacer sellos con las manos y de las reservas de agua de estadio salio un gran torrente de agua.

Kakashi: a ver que te parece esto ¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!

Pero el rubio hizo los mismos sellos pero a diferencia que el jutsu de Kakashi su jutsu salio del suelo solidó dejando sorprendido al ninja copia y a los presentes

Naruto: así se hace Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!!!

El torrente de Naruto destrozo el torrente de agua que lanzo Kakashi, Gai al ver que en taijutsu normal no podían golpear al rubio empezó a emanar chakra y la piel se puso roja, estaba abriendo las puertas internas del loto.

Gai :¡Zesshou Hachimon Hogeki: Gosshoumon Kai! (Manipulación de las Ocho puertas Celestiales: Quinta Puerta Ábrete)

La bestia verde expulso una increíble cantidad de chakra y usando una increíble velocidad que solo el sabe utilizar se dirigió hacia el rubio y le empezó a golpear con un combo bestial de patadas y golpes que el rubio esquivaba con una increíble facilidad hasta que lograron agarrar a Naruto y lo elevo en el aire para luego descender en un tornado

Gai:RENGE NIRENTOTSU! (Loto Frontal)

Una gran nube de humo se levanto y no podían ver nada

Lee: Increíble gai-sensei es muy fuerte . Naruto, no podrá levantarse después de ese ataque, ese es el poder de la flama de la juventud.

En eso notan que el Naruto que se estrello no estaba.

Naruto: que diablos hacen eh?

Dijo con burla Naruto la bestia verde se voltee sorprendido y ve a Naruto sin ninguna herida.

Kurenai¡Kage Bunshin pero cuando?

Naruto: si quieres jugar con velocidad entonces juguemos

Dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a hacer sellos a toda velocidad mientras un aura de chakra dorada cubría al rubio, Kakashi puso los ojos como platos al reconocer la técnica que el rubio iba a realizar

Kakashi¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER ESA TECNICA ES!!!!

Naruto¡Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador)

El rubio desapareció a la vista de todos, de repente todos se asombran cuando Anko es derribada de un golpe sorpresivo de Naruto, luego se dirige a Gai y le empieza a propinar una serie de combos y patadas increíblemente rápidas y al final le propino una patada que lo dejo en k.o.

Naruto¡Hiraishin Rendan! (Combo del Dios del Trueno Volador)

Naruto había dejado fuera de combate a los dos ahora solo quedaban Kurenai y Kakashi

Kakashi: eres muy fuerte Naruto pero esto se acaba aquí ¡Kurenai!

Kurenai comenzaba hacer su tecnica de gengutsu pero, frente sus ojos aparece el rubio con una gran sonrisa y le roba un beso ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y de la mirada asesina de una pelirrosa.

Jiraiya: jajaj ese Naruto...jajaja

Sakura: SHANNARO!!!!! Naruto que demonios piensas...

Una sorprendida Kurenai no daba creencia alo sucedido hasta que sintió un golpe en su estomago.

Naruto: Perdone Kurenai-sensei, pero si dejaba que se concentrara en su técnica me molestaría unos segundos mejor un besito de buenas noches .

Al dejar el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo regresa su atención al peliblanco, volvió a despedir una enorme cantidad de chakra en el cual se sentía hostilidad, impregnaba miedo en quienes lo sentían.

Kakashi: Increíble, a pesar de usar su protector en sus ojos pudo esquivar el ataque de anko y el de gai inutilizándolos en segundos, su mentalidad a cambiado, cambia de su común actitud despreocupada a esta de batalla, siento como si me estuviera enfrentando contra un demonio...Naruto...acaso este eres realmente tu...--Este era el Pensamiento del Jounnin al estar en Pose defensiva esperando el ataque de su Ex-discípulo---

Naruto: Que sucede Hatake...Acaso Huelo Miedo en ti ?--Exclama Burlonamente---

Chouji: Esto no lo creo, ese no puede ser Naruto, el nunca tendría ese chakra tan hostil y menos hablaría de esa forma, ni sasuke hablaba así...

Shikamaru : Es verdad...incluso en Uchiha se lograba apreciar un sentimiento, indiferencia, enojo, desprecio incluso ,pero en la voz de Naruto no se distingue absolutamente nada...---Dirigiendo su vista a Sakura--sakura sabes que le paso a Naruto ?

Sakura: no...no Shikamaru no lo se...---Decía con voz algo baja mientras dirigía sus manos asu pecho el cual sentía una punzada al sentir que en parte ella era culpable de este radical cambio----

Naruto observo como Kakashi realizaba unos sellos a una velocidad descomunal ya sabia lo que venia pero no retrocedió

Kakashi¡Raikiri!

Se dirigió hacia Naruto usando su mejor técnica pero el rubio le detuvo agarrándole la mano este lo miro sorprendido ya que el rubio tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para detener el Raikiri.

Kakashi: Imposible...como...

Naruto: me subestimas.

Dicho esto lo elevo al airé haciéndolo caer, derribándolo al suelo con su Raikiri, al levantarse Kakashi sintió que algo jalaba sus pies y vio en el suelo como salían dos manos

Naruto¡Daton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!

El cuerpo de Kakashi se hundió en la tierra dejando ver solo su cabeza ahora.Todos quedaron en shock al ver lo que el rubio realizaba en su diestra comenzó a concentrar chakra, Kakashi por primer vez sintió miedo del rubio...

Kakashi: Es...Espera que haces ya Ganaste...

Naruto: Un ninja no tiene sentimientos, ---Frías Palabras---ahora todo terminara... ¡Fuuton: Rasengan! (Elemento Viento: Espiral de Ráfaga)

Tsunade: Que Hace piensa Matarlo!!!!

---El mismo pensamiento recorrió por las mentes de sus compañeros que vieron como ese descomunal ataque se dirija al rostro de su sensei hasta que de repente se detuvo a unos milímetros de su rostro , la cinta negra con el símbolo de konoha ahora era acompañada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del chico---

Naruto: jijiji---risa Zorruna---pensaste que realmente te mataría he Kakashi-sensei----- jajajajajaja

Kakashi :Na...Na...Na ...

Jiraiya : Ese loco y sus bromas...

Tsunade impacta por el comportamiento de Naruto : Jiraiya...que clase de entrenamiento le has dado...

Jiraiya : uno muy intenso Tsunade, yo solo le mostré el camino el decidió seguirlo

--La rubia queda aun mas impactada ante la Resiente Declaración---

jiraiya aplaudiendo : muy bien Naruto, ya apantallaste y jugaste tu broma ahora cura a tus senseis y ven aquí para que tsunade firme tu aprobación como anbu y sigamos con nuestros asuntos

Naruto : OK Ero-senin pero no crees que es muy temprano para...Recolectar información jejeje apenas son las 3 de la tarde espérate mínimo alas 6 ya mas tardecito, menos luz y mas datosmovía los dedos en forma burlona

Jiraiya : cállate , no tienes que andar divulgando...---sus palabras cesaron al sentir el aura asesina de cierta rubia detrás suya---

Tsunade : con que...asuntos importantes...--Truena sus nudillos--

jiraiya solo saca una hoja y una pluma y comienza a escribir--

jiraiya: En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y físicas yo jiraiya uno de los tres sannin escribo mi testamento...

---la Rubia acercándose lentamente al peliblanco con los ojos llenos de fuego---

Tsunade : con que información...  
---Calienta sus hombros haciéndolos girar---

jiraiya: dejo los derechos de mi libro a Naruto Uzumaki, mi colección de icha icha paradse a hatake kakashi, la casa déla montaña a...Mm. esa también a naruto de todos modos no tengo muchos conocidos

Tsunade: Listo para sufrir jiraiya...exclama acercando sus manos al cuello del peliblanco

jiraiya: eee contigo siempre tsunade---lastima ala rubia---mira abrieron un nuevo casino

tsunade voltea rápidamente --: He donde donde?

El peliblanco corre gradas abajo mientras gritaba burlonamente--: TONTA!!!! TONTA!!!!

Tsunade: JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Fue lo que escucharon todos lo presentes mientras veían como su líder perseguía histérica a uno de los legendarios por medio estadio hasta que le dio alcance y observaron con temor la tremenda paliza que recibía---

Naruto: jajaja ero-sennin jajaja creo que no podrás reunir información hoy , lastima las ramas del árbol son un magnifico ángulo

-jiriaya deteniendo un puño de la furiosa hokage que estaba mas que sorprendida al ver su ataque detenido tan fácilmente---

jiraiya : apoco ? que no estorbaba ?

Naruto : no---sacando a kakashi de la tierra después de curar a gai,anko y kurenai-- ahora esta mas alto y esta en una perfecta posición

jiraiya con su cara pervertida: ioooo!!!! Estupendo!! Jojojo he? Tsunade me dejas un ratito

Tsunade aun más molesta : a donde te voy a dejar ir es al hospital , pervertido!!!

Jiraiya: aa no espera espera ...no ahi no que aun no dejo mi semillita para el futuro ahhhhh!!!!!!!!

---Los compañeros de Naruto se fueron acercando a el mientras alo lejos de oían golpes y suplicas de un hombre---

shikamaru : mucho tiempo he Naruto

Naruto : jajajaj, pobre viejo no podrá caminar...jaja --dirige su atención a su colega---así es shikamaru mucho tiempo como han estado

--Todos observaban a su compañero con asombro y nostalgia, les cuesta creer que este joven que esta ante ellos sea aquel que conocieron , antes el mas bajito de ellos , ahora pareciera ser una montaña, fuerte y alta, aun mantenía aquella sonrisa que lo caracteriza pero que fue esa actitud de hace unos instantes----

Naruto : vamos viejo dale defiéndete, derecha , izq. noooooo,hombre por que dejas que te aplique una quebradora uyyyyyyyyy----Sonido de Golpe seco---oye oye no voy a cuidarte allá en el árbol he ?

Neji: el árbol ? acaso tu también Naruto...

Naruto : El santo el cabernario, blue demon jaja... he ? decías algo ?

Lee : hablas del árbol , que tu adquiriste esa costumbre naruto

Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa : hee no que va solo son cosas que me ha contado ero-senin y ..Hay dios...no me digan

chouji : si así es...y mucho---el amigo rechoncho capto las palabras de su rubio colega--yo diría que hoy duermes en el hospital

Naruto : mmmm no si ...adiós...---intento correr, pero a una velocidad mas rápida que la de el mostrada en batalla, fue atrapado por los puños de cierta pelirrosa---

Naruto : aaaaa!!! Auxilio, ero-sennin, kakashi.sensei, ayuda ayuda!!!!

--lo único que obtuvo fue la risa burlona de su enmascarado sensei mientras cantaba y aplaudía--

Kakashi: El santo el cabernario, blue demon y el Buldog xD

--después de unos minutos y varios golpes impartidos por ambas mujeres , ambos hombres se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage---

Tsunade: bien...veo que después de su viaje se encuentran muy bien...

jiraiya: pues hasta hace media hora creo que si...

Naruto: e haber sabido de tal recibimiento mejor hago el examen por correspondencia...

Sakura :BAKA!!!te lo ganas por pervertido

Naruto : que mala eres conmigo sakura

---Sakura ? sakura a secas, sin el chan, que tanto llego apreciar oír de sus labios, de repente la mujer sintió un dolor , por que no le llamaba como hace tantos años, parecía ser el mismo pero algo cambio, la rubia notando el cambio y la mirada de su estudiante decidió hablar---

Tsunade : sakura, naruto debe estar cansado por el viaje y el examen será mejor que platiquen mañana que ambos estén mas tranquilos.

Naruto : si me parece bien, ya jugué mucho por hoy, bueno nos vemos mañana , tsunade-obachan, ero-senin la información otro día jejej, adiós sakura nos vemos mañana que descanses

Sakura:Espera Naru...---no digo nada mas el rubio desapareció---

Jiraiya:sera mejor que descanses, mañana será otro día

sakura : si...adiós tsunade-sensei, jiraiya-sama--se va decaída, dejándolos solos---

--Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que el peliblanco decidió romperlo---

Jiraiya: Bueno creo que querrás descansar, nos vemos otro día Tsunade...

Tsunade : No!!!---Casi un grito--este, quiero que me des un informe de su viaje---exclama tranquila pero suplicante, ocultando sus verdaderos senimietos--

jiraiya: si, bueno no hay mucho que decir ya esperaba que me lo pidieras te conozco, Tsunade---saca un fólder---,aquí esta un informe detallado, si no hay algo mas me retiro

---Se levanta y apunto de salir de la habitación escucha una voz delgada y suplicante---

Tsunade: A un No logras Perdóname verdad, jiraiya...

-Sosteniendo la Manija de puerta---

Jiraiya : Perdonarte ? de que tengo que perdonarte ? lo de hoy me la gane por hacer bromas jejej...---Trata de evitar el tema pero el sabe lo que ella se refiere---

Tsunade :Jiraiya...ya han pasado años, por favor permíteme..

Jiraiya: no Tsunade...no por favor, no toquemos de nuevo ese tema

Tsunade : ya somos adultos, permite hablar, permite pedirte perdón

Jiraiya: Tsunade , ya te dije yo no tengo que perdonarte absolutamente nada, ese día solamente...--silencio--- tu corazón hablo y digo lo que sentía,

Tsunade: Pero es que fue un error, un error que cometí, la verdad no...

Jiraiya:no Tsunade, el único que cometió un error fui yo, me deje soñar, contigo , con tu cariño...con tu amor---la voz se le cortaba---tu solo...sentiste pena por mi y bueno el resto lo sabemos...

Tsunade: Entupido!!!!En ningún momento sentí ni sentiría pena por ti, en ese momento aun me sentía confundida que no entiendes.

Jiraiya :Crees que no entiendo...la que no entiendes eres tu Tsunade, me dejaste ilusionarme contigo, sabias muy bien que daría todo por ti, por verte feliz, nunca lloraste estando a mí lado, por eso mismo no recibiste de mi algún reclamo, ningún desprecio, yo te amaba Tsuande.

---Las ultimas palabras impactaron en el corazón del Godaime, acaso ya había perdido la oportunidad de amar , de volver a sentirse amada.

Tsunade --Titubeando---:A...A..A..amabas? acaso ...tu

---El comenzó abrir la puerta pero fue cerrada de nuevo violentamente por las manos de una mujer---

Tsunade: Amabas ?...acaso tanto es tu maldito orgullo, Por qué? Si antes has dicho que me amaste como nunca. ¿Es que tanto te cuesta volver a intentarlo, o acaso era mentira¿Es que sólo piensas en ti?- comenzó a llorar de rabia e impotencia- Al parecer te costó bien poco olvidarme¿tan superficiales eran tus sentimientos? En realidad sigues siendo ese pervertido molesto de antaño.

Jiraiya:¿¡Te crees que eres tú la única que ha sufrido¿¡Te crees con derecho a recriminarme por mi indeferencia cuando tú me hiciste sentirme la persona más miserable del mundo sin razón!? No sabes nada de mí ,y que esperas, que te reciba con los brazos abiertos ¿no¿¡Quieres saber lo que me costó olvidarte¿¡Quieres saber que durante años moría por dentro¡ Años Tsunade¿¡Quieres saber todo eso¿¡¿¡Lo estás disfrutando ahora!?!?

Trató de calmarse, respirando hondamente. Tras tantos años ocultando y reteniendo esas palabras, esos sentimientos, la presa se había desbordado y no había podido evitar perder los estribos.

Tsunade impacta por tal declaración, se sentía ahora mas culpable que antes, pero ahora estaba segura, decidida de no perderlo asi que como buena apostadora se jugo todo por el todo.

Tsunade llorando : Entiendo, pero quiero que me lo digas en la cara, escúpeme tu desprecio en mi cara , vamos jiraiya, dime que ya no me amas como hace años dímelo

Jiraiya:Tsunade...déjame ir

Tsunade: Vamos, dímelo, se hombre y dímelo!!!!

Jiraiya da media vuelta con decisión , quería dar por terminado ese dolorosa capitulo, pero toda su determinación sucumbió en un instante al ver ala dueña de su ser en tal estado, La mira, la observa tan frágil, ésa fragilidad que es belleza. y hermosura. y poder.

Tsunade Aferrando sus manos ala camiseta de el---

Tsuande: Dímelo!!!vamos por favor...dímelo...dímelo de nuevo...por favor..por favor,,,,

Baja su barrera de protección, derrotado nuevamente ante ella, lo único que hizo fue dejarse guiar por su corazon,Jiraiya pasa sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la estrecha aun más contra su cuerpo.

Jiraiya : Demonios, Tsunade eres feliz ahora? no , no he dejado de amarte en ningún momento de mi vida, aun recuerdo tu calor, siempre te veo a ti en cada baño que espió, solo te veo a ti, solo tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu ser, solo a ti Tsunade solo a ti!!, eres feliz teniéndome derrotado de nuevo ante hee!!!---Tono de reproche y suplica---

Tsunade:si soy feliz, por que el hombre que amo, aun me ama, No quiero estar sola – musita entrecortada por el llanto.

De pronto, esas lagrimas que no paran de brotar raudas son removidas con suaves besos de esos cálidos labios de seda pura. Tsunade silenciosa se abandona, se deja curar por esos besos tiernos que son dado con entrega. Esos besos tiernos uno a uno van borrando el miedo que habita en el corazón herido. Ese miedo a estar sola, sin nadie a su lado.

Jiraiya – gime. Su delicada mano toca ese rostro marcado de rojo tan inconfundible.

No necesitan palabras, solo bastan esas miradas heridas para saber que se necesitan, ambos se necesitan para sanar las heridas que se alojan en sus corazones.Ella levanta la cabeza y posas sus dulces labios sobre los de él. Ese contacto le quema. Jiraiya es calidez generosa, y calma tentadora, y dulzura que raya en el deseo. Le pasa sus delicados brazos por el cuello y se ciñe demandando mas contacto. Dedos curiosos que se enredan entre esos largos cabellos blancos.

El Necesita sentirla, necesita ese contacto cálido que ofrece el cuerpo femenino cuando se entrega sin temores saco rojo de él resbala por la espalda ancha y masculina. Dedos anhelantes de tocar esa piel curtida. Hambre es lo que anida en esos labios ardorosos que besan con calma descuidada el cuello terso. Un gemido ronco brota de los labios de él, cuando los labios de ella encuentran ese punto sensible el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella juega con su lengua un rato por esa quijada maciza, para después ir delineando un camino hasta los labios de él que la reciben dispuesta a saciarse en ellos.

Las manos de él viajan cadenciosas sobre esa tela que cubre la piel de ella. Sus manos se posan sobre esas caderas amplias y placenteras. Desea sentirla aun más cerca de lo que esta ahora. Jala el cinturón que sujetan la tela así liberando el kimono de ella, que se escurre por esa piel nívea. La aproximación de esa piel febril lo empuja a hacerse de ella, de marcarla como de su propiedad.

Separándose de la puerta aun besandose, La recuesta sobre el sillón. Admira ese cuerpo níveo que siempre a querido para sí. Tan dispuesto, deseoso de lo que él ofrece. Jiraiya descubre esos dúctiles labios entre abiertos, preparados para ser tomados. El cuello tentador, largo y fino expuesto. Ese busto hermoso y erecto, dispuesto para ser sometido por su boca deseosa. El lunar cerca del ombligo, Deja que sus labios rueden con dominio por esa piel no explorada, juega con ella.

Pequeños gemidos retoñan de la boca de ella a medida que los labios de él se deslizan ondulantes por el cuerpo besando, lamiendo, succionando con delectación y delicadeza esa piel maravillosa. Experimenta esos labios que reconocen puntos sensibles, que se esfuerzan por dar satisfacción, dar placer. Siente esa boca apasionada sobre sus pechos, jugando con ellos, mordiéndolos delicadamente, es éxtasis total. Percibe como tortuosamente y con lentitud delirante baja por su abdomen esos labios ardientes, al igual que sus manos que se desasen del pantalón para continuar su viaje para perderse en su intimidad de mujer. Y gime de placer. Se abandona mas lo de que está a ese éxtasis delirante que es único; que solamente es capaz de darlo alguien que entrega sin medida lo que habita en su corazón.

Él, al sentirla temblar de éxtasis por sus caricias, escucharla gemir ansiosa, sin vergüenza a roce de su lengua traviesa lo excita a un más. Regresa a esos labios que lo llaman cual mujer deseosa. La besa con pasión, se entrega a esos labios que lo domina y sanan a cada roce su alma herida. Sus dedos se enredan con locura entre esa madeja de cabello rubio. Disfruta la textura delicada, sedosa; el olor a jazmines que desprende.

Tsunade lo empuja suavemente sobre el sillón, ahora es ella quien esta sobre él. Y le sonríe, como hacia tiempo. Sus manos delicadas juegan con los cabellos blancos mientras se dedica observarlo detenidamente, se maravilla con lo que vislumbra por primera vez. Ese rostro de quijada amplia y profunda, marcado en rojo, nariz recta, labios gruesos. Procura en besarlo como nadie lo ha besado antes. Sentada sobre su abdomen con curiosidad va esbozando cada músculo de ese torso fornido a punta de besos tersos y caricias inflamadas de pasión.

Él se deja llevar por la sensación que esas manos delicadas le proporcionan, cierra sus párpados, se deja hacer. A cada roce de esos dedos amados, una deliciosa descarga de placer inunda su esencia llevándolo a la embriaguez total.

Experimenta los pequeños mordiscos sobre su clavícula, y arde en un fuego que nunca pensó poseer. Los percibe bajar rítmicamente sobre el brazo izquierdo, y delinear con toques ligeros y mordiscos delicados.Labios húmedos delineando cada músculo, cicatriz. La siente jugar sobre su torso recio; detenerse en cada cicatriz que adorna como marca recordatoria los pecados cometidos; y los besos que otorga para exorcizar esos demonios, que ruedan maliciosos sobre esa piel, sin darse cuenta.Unas Manos delicadas se posan sobre su hombría.Jadea ante ese contacto, ante el placer que llena impetuosamente todo su cuerpo. El sutil ritmo que llevan lo vuelven loco de éxtasis. Se está abandonando a ese placer, mas de pronto, su mente grita que no está bien lo que pasa.

La detiene

Ella se sorprende ante la acción que ha cometido Jiraiya. No comprende porqué. De pronto, en ese rostro familiar descubre algo que nunca pensó ver de nuevo. Temor. Ve esa herida tan abierta y sangrante que no cicatriza, que sigue supurando, que no tiene paz. Asimismo lee el temor que siente él; Tsunade toma una decisión. Decide curarlo como él la ha curado.

Tsunade:Soy tuya,solo pienso en ti, en nadie mas.

Solo basta su mano en el rostro dando permiso para continuar. Rogando silenciosa que no pare, que no se detenga. Pidiendo que no temiera, que continuara. Suplicando por ese amor naciente. Amor que cura las heridas, mitiga el dolor, que da esperanza.

Solamente ese toque necesita la conciencia Jiraiya para acabar con el miedo que lo mataba.

Un beso tierno en la mano sella la promesa. Y entrega es lo que contemplan esas cuatros paredes cuando los amantes se tocan dóciles entre ellos.  
Jiraiya la estrecha entre sus brazos. La toma por la cintura, sentándola en su regazo la acaricia.Tsunade se abandona antes las caricias que recibe, y de paso se lo lleva a él mientras roza ese cuerpo fuerte con sus manos y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, también alejando esos demonios malditos del pasado.

Se besan con vehemencia desmedida mientras sus cuerpos se unen por primera vez en intimidad. Un gemido dulce brota de los labios al sentirlo tan dentro de sí. Hermosa flor de primavera expuesta sin miedo, entregada en su totalidad a su amado sol de medianoche. Cadenciosos movimientos acompasados; jadeos de hombre extasiado; brazos gráciles aferrándose a esa espalda musculosa; labios intensos sobre ese busto de gloria; caricias sublimes prodigadas con anhelo; besos íntimos dispendidos con delirio; gemidos de mujer ardiente.

Ella sobre él, caen rendidos, encima de esas cándidas almohadas del sillón, para gradualmente entregarse a ese sueño Un cariñoso beso en la frente, sobre el cristal que ella porta orgullosa. Una sonrisa de niña complacida en ese rostro hermoso. Un abrazo que indica propiedad. Y duermen con la certeza que el mañana será un mejor día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura¡No! No te vayas por favor- sigo corriendo, esa figura se aleja de mí, va de espaldas, no puedo ver de quien se trata, pero siento que le necesito, no puede marcharse- me tropiezo, caigo, y aun estando en el suelo, grito, y grito, todo lo que me permite mi cuerpo y aun más, no quiero que te alejes, pero lo haces, ante mi sorpresa y lágrimas, escucho tu voz, no pensaba que me fuese a hablar, pero lo haces

NARUTO: Me voy, ya no me necesitas, no quiero estar a tu lado

Me encojo, tus palabras me duelen, me hieren, me parten el alma en dos mitades que jamás podré volver a unir, te das la media vuelta y te despides, desapareces.

Sakura :NARUTO!!!!!!!----Se despierta Agitada---Dios solo fue un sueño...pero fue tan real, Naruto, que tonta fui, dios dame la oportunidad de enmendar mi error, dame la oportunidad de mostrarle mi amor...

---La chica se recuesta de nuevo, ese día una pareja se daba una segunda oportunidad, mientras una joven ruega al cielo para que aun no sea demasiado tarde para enmendar su fallo, pero se podrá ?-------


	4. Agradables Sopresas

Disculpen la espera aquí les dego la continuación dejen sus comentarios, espero sea de su agrado.

El majestuoso Astro rey hacia su aparición en las pacificas tierras de la aldea de Konoha, aun siendo muy temprano la joven chunnin aprendiz de tsunade ya se encontraba rumbo a su oficina para comenzar sus labores diarias, en especial este día, se conmemoraba la victoria del 4 Hokage sobre el temible Demonio Kyubby y ala vez se celebraba otro gran evento pero para muchos desconocido, lo joven se acercaba a su destino mientras su mente era asaltada por el recuerdo del sueño de anoche.

Sakura: Que sueño mas horrible he tenido, naruto...habrá querido decir algo ese sueño?, tal vez naruto ya decidió olvidarme...dios dame una oportunidad...

Ino: Hey sakura, buenos días lista para el entrenamiento  
---Es saludada por su amiga rubia que se le empareja asu altura---- 

Sakura: hola ino, si voy a ala oficina de tsunade-sensei, hoy nos ha citado muy temprano no es así?

Ino: si, apenas y me dio tiempo de arreglar mi cabello---decía algo descontenta----

Sakura: Somos ninjas ino, debemos poner prioridad a nuestro entrenamiento... 

Tenten: pero aun así siendo mujeres no podemos dejar atrás nuestra belleza, bueno días

---Saluda la pelicafe apareciendo junto a ambas---

Ino: Hola tenten

Sakura: Buenos días, tu también con eso tenten ?

Tenten: Es verdad, no por eso vamos a descuidar nuestro arreglo y mírate, nos regañas y quien se a dejado crecer de nuevo el cabello y comprado cosas para belleza ayer... jijiji

Sakura : bueno, es verdad saben por que nos cito tan temprano tsunade-sensei 

Tenten: Nos digo que hoy vamos a tener un entrenamiento especial

Ino: De que tratara?

----Se cuestionaban las jóvenes hasta llegar ala oficina de la Godaime, se presentan ante ella, después de ver como cierto peliblanco invocador de ranas salir muy feliz de su oficina y ver asu maestro con una sonrisa radiante, platican unos momentos y se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento No 55----

Sakura: Tsunade-sensei, por que hasta este campo, en este campo entrenan solo los ambus

Ino: Acaso de tal magnitud es nuestro entrenamiento?

Tenten: Debe ser muy especial, he oído que los entrenamientos ambus son 10 veces peores que los de gai-sensei...

Tsunade: Algo por estilo, iremos a encontrarnos con nuestro compañero de entrenamiento

Ino: nuestro? acaso usted también entrenara ?

Tsunade: así es, por esta ocasión estaré con ustedes además quiero comprobar algo

Sakura ---Emocionada----: Fantástico, Tsunade-sensei, entrenara con nosotras, pero díganos que es lo que quiero comprobar? 

Tsunade: que tanto a cambiado...

Tenten: Que tanto ha cambiado? a que se...?

----La pregunta de tenten es detenida al momento que llegan a su destino y admiran todas como un joven alto de rubios cabellos esta luchando contra 12 copias suyas equipadas con kunais y el tiene sus manos atadas a su espalda, las copias atacan con una velocidad descomunal, el detiene todos los ataques con una sincronización perfecta de sus piernas, deja mas que impresionadas a las jóvenes----- 

Ino: Increíble! nunca CREI que naruto entrenara así... 

Tenten: no solo eso se esta moviendo ala misma velocidad que lee con las 5 puerta abiertas, sorprendente, sakura tienes aun compañero de equipo sorprendente...

Sakura: si...--Pensando---""Que varonil se ve""

---Así continúan por unos momentos hasta que las copia se detienen y rodeando a naruto, concentran todas en su diestra el rasen Gan y se abalanzan sobre el---

Sakura: Imposible esta loco solo se Matara!!

Naruto: Fuuton--Barrera del viento celestial----

---Exclama el rubio al momento de que una corriente descomunal de viento lo rodeara y detenga todos los rasen Gan a centímetros de su cuerpo, el sosteniéndose en una sola pierna y flexionando la otra vuelve a pronunciar---

Naruto: Suiton, Katon---Lagrimas del amanecer----

----Sus piernas se rodean de una potente llama que arde magistrales, al igual que una línea gruesa de agua gira alrededor de ellas , de nuevo a una velocidad digna de envidar comienza a golpear a sus copias, los golpes se asemejarían hacer simples gotas de lluvia pero de fuego, en unos segundos las copias desaparecen dejando solo de pie a aun agitado naruto----

Naruto: Ahhhhhh!!!! De nuevo no pude hacer los 1000 Golpes, demonios no puedo perfeccionarla Dattebayo---Exclama jadeando de cansancio--- 

Tsunade: Vaya naruto, así que esta es tu forma de entrenar ? 

---Alzando su rostro en dirección ala godaime y sus acompañantes, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro acompañado con su cinta que cubre sus ojos---

Naruto: Tsunade no bachan, Ino, tenten, sakura, buenos días que las trae por aquí ?

Ino y tenten se acercan a saludar al joven mientras una cabizbaja pelirosa escucha las palabras de su maestra.

Tsunade: No debes ponerte así sakura debes entender el esta dolido 

Sakura: Entiendo, pero aun así...nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar tanto el chan saliendo de sus labios...

Tsunade: Sakura, aun eres joven y tienes tiempo, estoy segura que encontraras la forma de recuperar a naruto, velo el aun te regala aquellas sonrisa, lucha por lo que quieres

Sakura---- mas animada---: si sensei, lo haré, ---corriendo al lado de el rubio--- Naruto, que clase de entrenamiento es ese, fue impresionante 

Naruto regalándole una gran sonrisa : Jejeje es el entrenamiento uzumaki sakura, se me ocurrió hace años estando de viaje con ero-senin, por cierto lo han visto ?quiero preguntarle algo 

Ino: Si lo vimos salir hace unos minutos de la oficina de la sensei por? 

Naruto; Es que vino aquí hace unos minutos y venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me digo que si el árbol le dio ese fruto la semilla me la daría también pero no se que quiere decir tu sabes tsunade no bachan?

---La pregunta y lo último mencionado hace que la rubia gane para sorpresa de todos los presentes un notorio y hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas---

Tsunade----Pensando---: """Ese jiraiya, cuando lo agarre"", no naruto no se aque se refiere pero por que piensas eso?

Naruto: por que ayer la ultima vez que lo dejé fue contigo, si dice que el árbol de le dio ese fruto quiere decir que algo le diste a el y por ende su felicidad pero la semilla? No entiendo al menos que se refiera a sakura?---dirigiendo su rostro a sakura y acercándolo al de ella lo cual hace que la joven se sonroje levemente----acaso me vas a regalar tu fruta sakura ?---pregunta inocentemente---

Ante esta pregunta y con los rostros de confusión de las otras dos jóvenes un sonoro golpe se escucha al momento que tsunade golpea a naruto en la cabeza, al instante de imaginarse a su alumna y a el casi su hijo comiendo esa fruta que ella y jiraiya degustaron hace unas horas.

Tsunade ---sonrojada---: Deja de hacer preguntas idiotas, ella aun es muy joven para darte eso

Naruto: no...No entiendo...si solo estamos hablando de fruta daté bayo...

Sakura: sensei?

Tsunade: bueno...bueno este, mejor hablemos de su entrenamiento, bien ustedes 3 se enfrentaran a naruto, mientras intentan liberarme, entendieron? 

---Las chicas afirmaron con su cabeza y dirigieron su vista a naruto--- 

Ino: oye naruto, podrás contra nosotras 3?

Naruto: claro, no hay problema, la pregunta es, ustedes tres podrán solas contra mi?

Tenten: ya lo veras naruto, es mas puedes usar tus manos te vamos a dejar exhausto

Naruto librándose de su atadura: Enserio? OK veamos de que son capases pero serán ustedes las que terminen jadeando y sudadas en el suelo jejej

Sakura acomodándose sus guantes: Naruto, el único que estará sudoroso y jadeante eres tú

Naruto tomando pose de batalla: Y de seguro ustedes quisieran verme así no es así sakura ?---Exclama con voz seductora----

Este último hace que las jóvenes ganen un gran sonrojo en su rostro al momento de imaginárselo de la forma enunciada. 

Naruto: jeje comencemos señoritas

---Sin mas preámbulos las jóvenes se disponen a atacar, naruto simplemente se dispuso a esquivar los ataques de ino y sakura mientras con el movimiento de su diestra regresa los proyectiles enviados por tenten, las jóvenes a duras penas lograron liberar a tsunade la cual rápidamente se les une dando un pequeño equilibrio ala situación, equilibrio que lentamente van perdiendo ataque tras ataque consecutivo del rubio--- 

Ino- --Cansada----: Demonios ni un solo rasguño, enserio naruto como has estado entrenando?

Tsunade: increíble, ahora incluso a mí me esta constando trabajo seguir tu ritmo

Naruto: jeje la edad tsunade la edad jejeje

---El ataque continua tras la furia de una tsunade que destroza medio centro de entrenamiento con la furia de un puño---

Naruto: jejej creo que hable de mas U

Aprovechando la distracción de naruto ino hace su técnica de control mental apoderándose del cuerpo de naruto.

Naruto/Ino: Je je lo logramos ganamos

Sakura sosteniendo el cuerpo de ino: increíble tu técnica se ha hecho más fuerte

Tsunade: Felicidades ino lo has hecho muy bien

Tenten: bien lo logramos bien somos un magnifico equipo

Para sorpresa de todas, las delgadas manos de ino se levantan y atrapan el cuello de sakura y mirando con picardía a su propio cuerpo. 

Ino/Naruto: Vaya no sabia que me veía tan alto, mmm es verdad tengo demasiado trasero

Sakura sorprendida: naruto?

Ino/Naruto: si sakura que sucede? sorprendidas ? jajaj

Tsunade: pero como?

Ino/Naruto:jeje entrenamiento tsunade entrenamiento jeje, lo que me sorprende es----dirige sus manos alas caderas del cuerpo de ino--- las caderas de ino , dios santo se ve que trabajas diario verdad ino ?

Todas se sorprenden ante tal aclaración mas la joven mencionada que se sonroja en el cuerpo de naruto.

Naruto/Ino: pero como te atreves!!!! Además tu que dices, como puedes caminar con las nalgas que te cargas parecen rocas---posa sus manos en dicha zona---y...oye es verdad como puedes tenerlas así... 

Tenten: Ino!!!! Pero...haber----se acerca y las pellizca---es verdad naruto como lo haces?

Tsunade: mmm tenia la curiosidad de saber eso---se une a las otras jóvenes--- 

Naruto bien con una gota recorriendo su cabeza, dirige su vista al rostro de sakura que mantiene su mirada en el.

Ino/Naruto: nee, sakura tu no quieres tocar mi trasero al parecer ya se volvió moda

Sakura: he? puedo ?

Ino/Naruto--sonrojado---; Sakura!!!! O.o tu ¿

Sin esperar respuesta regresa asu cuerpo alegándose de las mujeres de un salto

Naruto: y dicen que el viejo es un pervertido -.-...

Tsunade aclarándose la garganta: ejem solo es curiosidad naruto, además muy pocos hombres tienen este mmm

Ino: Tan buen trasero

Tente: Contorneado

Sakura: y duro

Naruto con la boca tocando el suelo piensa

Naruto:En que momento mi trasero se volvió tan famoso...

Naruto: bien mejor termino esto antes de que mis posaderitas sufran otro atentado

---Sin mas las ataca, las chicas apenas pueden defenderse tras unos minutos todas se encontraban en el suelo sudando y jadeando de cansancio extremo excepto sakura que aun luchaba contra naruto, quien en un movimiento rápido la hace caer y posándose encima de ella en una pose algo comprometedora acerca su rostro al de ella con un kunai cerca de su cuello---

Naruto ---Sudado--: Te rindes sakura?

Sakura ---Jadeando--: no---intenta safarse pero lo único que logra es comprometer mas el agarre y la posición de ambos----bueno bueno tú ganas

Naruto con una sonrisa sensual: entonces estas ami merced...sakura

Sakura ----Sorprendida----: Naruto...

Lentamente sus rostros comienza a cercarse más y más hasta que son detenidos por la risa estrepitosa de un peliblanco---

Jiraiya: ioooooooo!! jeje perfecto naruto perfecto me has ayudado mucho, tengo suficiente material ----escribe---entonces el se encuentra sobre ella , los dos sudando excitación

Naruto: ero-senin? desde cuando estas aquí ?----rápidamente se percata de la posición en la que se cuentran el y sakura, el encima de ella atrapando con sus fuertes manos las delicadas muñecas de ella haciendo que se aprisionen por encima de su cabeza dejando admira su hermoso busto, el solamente se limita a imitar el sonrojo de sakura que es acompañado por el semblante de sorpresa y excitación---

Naruto--levantándose----Go...Gomen!!!!! Sakura no fue perdón perdón

Sakura aun estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente se levanta, solamente sacude su ropa y sin mirar a naruto menciona.

Sakura: De..Descuida naruto no pasa nada

Inner Sakura: Shannaro, maldito vejestorio, estuvimos tan cerca de comernos los labios de naruto…..Ah!!!!

Naruto---Pensando---: Maldicion,no debo permitirme degarme vencer ella ama a sasuke debo entenderlo de una maldita vez maldicion

Tsunade: Muy bien naruto,chicas lo hicieron muy bien , jiraiya necesitamos hablar ---dirige una mirada traviesa al peliblanco y se lo lleva--- 

Tenten: Bien y ahora que hacemos ?

Ino :Que les parece si vamos a comer algo

Naruto:exelente idea, vamos a comer ramen 

Sakura:ramen, mm bueno si tengo un poco de hambre y me apetece el ramen vamos 

Ino: y de paso celebramos el cumpleaños de naruto

Sakura:es verdad naruto hoy es tu cumpleaños

Tenten: oHH!! naruto felicidades 20 años verdad ya eres todo un hombre 

Naruto al recordar el dia adopta un semblante decaido y tiste que admiran las jovenes intrigadas y preocupadas.

Ino: Naruto? que te pasa debes estar feliz hoy es tu cumpleaños 

Tenten: Naruto que te pone asi ?

Naruto en un susurro que las jovenes no escuchan exeptuando ala pelirosa: si supieran el dolor que me causa este dia...

Sakura:Naruto... 

Naruto---Sonriendo---: Es verdad jejej gracias chicas vamos a comer que nos lo merecemos 

Asi se dirigieron al comedor , asu paso platicaban sobre sus vidas , sobe sus logros y sucesos pero en un momento al entrar ala la zona comercial del pueblo las mujeres callaron al mirar aun naruto serio que caminaba al lado de ellas pero lo que mas llamada su atencion eran las miradas directas dirigidas a su compañero rubio , miradas llenas de enojo, desprecio e incluso algunas de odio. 

Tenten: Que le sucede ala gente este dia ? po que esas miradas

Ino: Naruto , acaso les hiciste alguna broma pesada alguna vez ? 

Naruto---serio---: No ino ninguna broma pero si les hice algo ?

Tenten: Y que fue naruto ?

Naruto:Nacer... 

Tras esta ultima palabra llegan al comedero y naruto entra degando a tras aunas consternadas mujeres.

Tenten: Nacer ? que habra querido decir

Sakura: naruto, que tanto fue lo que sufriste ?

Sin volver a tocar el tema los 4 comieron alegremente , naruto mostrbaa siempre aquela actitud que lo caracterizaba pero siempre mantenia a raya cualquier platica referente a su cumpleaños incluso el chan, despues de comer decidieron ir a reposar la comida en el parque hasta que de repente llego corriendo ante ellos un niño pidiendo ayuda asu hermano.

Konohamaru: Naruto-nichan,Naruto-nichan . por favor ayudame!!!!!!!

Sakura: Konohamaru ? que le sucedera naruto?

Naruto:no se sakura, no soy adivino

Knohamaru--agitado--: naruto-nichan, por fin te encontre, por ayudame, ayudame

Naruto: Primero toma aire y despues dime en que necesitas ayuda ? 

Konohamaru--Calmandose---:Naruto-nichan, recuerdas ala joven de hace tiempo por la cual te pedi que me ayudaras a consegir aquel trevol de 4 ojas ?

Naruto: mmmmmm, aaa es verdad si la recuerdo?

Ino: que muchacha naruto ?

Naruto: era una compañera de curso de konohamaru, la cual le movio el tapete a nuestro colega

Tenten: OHH!!! vaya vaya que escondidito te lo tenias pillin

Sakura: A por eso aquella mision importante aquel dia de niños 

Naruto: Si sakura fue esa y bien konohamaru que sucede con ella ? 

Konohamaru: bueno naruto-nichan ella a regresado hace unos dias y quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla---exclama mientras dirige unos ojos de suplica y determinacion a naruto----

Tenten: Consejos de naruto ? o vaya si lo que desea ser como tu, jejejeje 

Ino: Nunca pense ver que alguien pidiera consejos a naruto jejejeje 

Naruto: jeje graciosa ino

Sakura:jejej Konohamaru, enserio piensas que naruto podr ayudarte a conquistar a aquella joven ?

Naruto: aa sakura T.T

Konohamaru: si el peude ayudarme , es mas es el unico confio en que con su ayuda podre , siempre he segido sus pasos y he progresado , solo que...---agacha la mirada ---hay un poblema

Sakura: Cual ?

Konohamaru: es que ahora que regreso parece que esta enamorada del genio del año, y ami me considera un estorbo...

Sakura de repente le parece conocida dicha declaracion y voltea a ver a naruto el cual se encuentra con un semblante decaido.

Naruto: konohamaru, creo que exageraste en eso de segir mis pasos...hasta en eso -.-U

Konohamaru: por favor, ayudame, que hago para que ella se fije en mi

Naruto: haber dime como es ella y como son sus justos

Ino: interesante naruto doctor corazon jejeje

Konohamaru:Es dulce, le gusta leer, escuchar musica , bailar

Naruto: entonces la tienes facil, regalale un poema hecho por ti

Tenten:un poema magnifica idea naruto

Sakura:Es cierto vaya naruto tienes buenas ideas

Konohamaru: pero aun asi como se lo digo

Naruto: con palabras menso...

Konohamaru---jalandose los cabellos---: nooooo!!! en que forma me chiveo al estar asu lado 

Naruto:mmm tendras que vencer ese chiveo ok , ino , ten necesito su ayuda 

Tenten: que necesitas doctor amorrr jejeje

Naruto:ven aqui ino , ten ponte enfrente de kanohamaru

Las jovenes hacen lo solicitado por el rubio mienras una atenta y curiosa sakura observa, naruto tomas las manos de ino y viendola directamente a su rostro comienza a esbosar palabra con un tono de voz tan varonil, seductor y provocador que hace que las damas se estremescan al escucharlo.

Naruto: toma sus manos entre las tuyas, y dile viendola directamente alos ojos, ---respira----mmm como se llama la chava ?

Konohamaru--- con las manos de ten entre las suyas---: rebeca

Naruto:ok bonito nombre----toma el tono de voz seductor--- rebeca tengo algo que decirte,desde el dia que nos conocimos siendo apenas unos niños, me enamore de tu belleza ,infantil, pero aun asi hermosa belleza de mujer en crecimiento hoy aun con el paso del tiempo y la distancia sigo admirando tu belleza ----posando su diestra en la mejilla de ino lo cual provoca el sonrojo de la rubia---perdoname mi atrevimiento, pero te hablo con el corazon, me gustas rebeca, te amo, tal vez no sere el mejor ninja, no sere el numero de la clase , no soy perfecto pero Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta, pensaras que estoy loco pero desde aquel dia que te vi en nuestra niñez Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte.Tal vez digas sabras que es estar enamorado ?, si lo se,Sabes que estás enamorado cuando no quieres dormir por la noche, porque tu vida real supera a tus sueños y tu los superas en todas las formas, si deseas una razon de por que te amo solo te dire que anoche miré al cielo y empecé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la que te quiero tanto. Me faltaron estrellas.Lo unico que te pido es una oportunidad----toma ambas manos y las besa----dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor por ti sak...Rebeca...

Se mantiene asi unos segundos ante la mirada atonita y sonrojada de las tres damas y la admiracion del joven dirige su rostro a su pequeño pupilo  
y lo mira atontado.

Naruto: he ? que haces ? entendiste o no ?

Kanohamaru---atontado---: si..si..

tenten----sonrojada---:naruto que hermosas palabras

Sakura--sonrojada--:naruto es verdad como pudiste pensar en ellas ?

InnerSakura: Dios santo es todo un poeta, y estoy segura que esas palabras serian para mi demonios no podemos perderlo!!!!

Naruto:muy facil solo hay que pensar en la personas que amas jejeje bien y por que no lo practicas con tenten ? ----observa ino---ino estas bien ? 

Ino se quedo mirando sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada

Ino: si si descuida y bien konohamaru intentalo

Konohamaru: si pero hay un problema

Naruto:cual ?

Konohamaru:se me olvido todo .U

---Todos caen de espaldas, despues de unos minutos naruto comienza a escribirle las palabras en un papel hasta que su amigo lo ataco con otra duda---

Konahamaru: y si no le gusta ?

Naruto:pues no lo sabras si no lo intentas

Konohamaru: lo se , es que tambien escuche que ella le gustan las serenatas 

Naruto: entonces dedicale una despues de esas palabras llevate una guitarra y dedicale una cancion facil

Konohamaru:se tocarla pero no se que cancion T.T

Naruto:componle una, tonto

Ino: hay naruto como si fuera tan facil

Naruto: lo es

Tenten: lo es ¿ como sabes

Sakura: apoco tu sabes ?

innerSakura: donde salga cantante, me lo como todito ahora mismo!!!

Naruto:un poco pero donde saco una guitarra

Tenten---emocinada,saca sus pergaminos he invoca una guitarra electrico-acustica---:de aqui 

Naruto:0.O!!! de casualidad no tienes por ahi una pantalla de plasma ?

Tenten: jejeje no tonto P

Ino: y bien ya nos saliste poeta ahora saldras cantante ? 

Naruto---afinando la guitarra---:jejeje en mi viaje aprendi muchas cosas,bueno como seria una buena letra mmm

Konohamaru:la que sea que ella sepa que me gusta tu na mas ensellame los acorde por favor

Naruto :mmm haber

Naruto comienza a tocar en una tonada ritmica bailable pero ante todo romantica y empieza a cantar.

Naruto:yo soy aquel,que cada noche te persigue, yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no viiive,el que te espera, el que te sueña, el que quisiera ser dueño de tu amor, de tu amor.

---Ante la mirada de las jovenes comienza a tocar maravillosamente al momento que canta con una voz perfectamente afinada---

Naruto:Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida,yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida,el que te espera, el que te sueña,aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor.

InnerSakura:Shanaro!!!!ME lo como, me lo como, que voz!!!!!

Naruto: y estoy aqui,aqui para quererte,estoy aqui,aqui, para adorarte, yo estoy aqui,aqui para decirte ,que como yo nadie te amo

---Realiza unos requintos ---

Naruto:yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida, yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida, el que te espera, el que te sueña , aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor,Y estoy aqui,aqui para quererte, estoy aqui, aqui para adorarte, yo estoy aqui aqui para decirte, amor, amor,amor...

--termina la cancion y sige tocando unos pequeños acordes---

Naruto: esa es una cancion corta pero efectiva jejeje

Konohamaru:noo esta muy corta una mas larga

tenten--maravillada--:hay konohamaru pero esa esta muy bonita, por que quieres otra, sabes lo que cuesta hacer una asi de la nada

Naruto:puedo hacer otra

Ino:puedes !!!!

Naruto:Si 

Sakura:no 

Naruo:si 

Sakura:no 

Naruto:si y mira

El tubio se toma unos minutos sacando acordes y mirando todo el lugar sacando ideas posa su mirada en cada joven pero finalmente en la pelirosa y sonrie lo cual provoca sonrojo en ella .

InnerSakura: no, por favor que no vea ami que si canta otra asi ahora si me lo como!!!!

Naruto tocando una balada

Naruto:Junto a ti, yo quiero estar contigoQuiero ser, un poco más que amigoDespertar, contigo en la mañanatú en mí, y el mar en la ventana.  
Eres tú, como la noche bella En tu piel, habitan las estrellas Navegar, tu boca cada tarde ,de pensar, nada más, mi cuerpo ya me arde.

las jovenes se embelecen en la voz del rubio, algunas otras que pasaban por ahi se degan embrigar por aquela cancion y admiran la voz del joven empesando a juntarse asu alrededor, mientras que cierta pelirosa en su interior se desataba una batalla 

InnerSakura:Shanaro!!!!primero la llevo ami habitacion, y lo amarro haa !!!

Naruto:Quiero encontrarme contigo el camino que lleva al hotel del amor,  
ya sé lo que soy, ya sé donde voy,Quiero cenar cada noche contigo mirando la luna brillar y quiero cantar y al ritmo de las olas bailar.  
Junto a ti yo soy,lo mejor que uno puede ser.Junto a ti yo estoy no me puedo perder.Escuché tu voz ahora sé donde quiero estar al caer el sol  
volveré a ese lugar.

Eres dulce, mi barca en el océano.Junto a ti, que bueno es ser humano.  
Déjame, vivir en tu cariño para ser, de nuevo como un niño   
Quiero encontrarme contigo el camino que lleva al hotel del amor,  
ya sé lo que soy, ya sé donde voy  
Quiero cenar cada noche contigo mirando la luna brillar  
y quiero cantar y al ritmo de las olas bailar.

Junto a ti yo soy  
lo mejor que uno puede ser.  
Junto a ti yo estoy  
no me puedo perder.  
Escuché tu voz  
ahora sé donde quiero estar  
al caer el sol  
volveré a ese lugar... y es que eres tú...

InnerSakura:Finito es mió!!!!


	5. Una Verdad Relevada

Las tres jóvenes miraban abobadas como terminaba de cantar su colega rubio, el al termino de su canción les regalo una enorme sonrisa, lo cual volvió a arrancar un sonrojo de sus delicadas mejillas, después el dirigió su rostro al joven que consideraba su hermano pequeño y exclamo.

Naruto:y bien entendiste cual es el punto, no importa que canción le dediques lo importante es que le hables con el corazón, que ella sepa cuanto la amas

Konohamaru: comprendo naruto-nichan,lo haré muchas gracias por la ayuda lo haré de inmediato 

El pequeño se levanto y antes de marcharse el rubio lo detuvo con sus palabras

Naruto: pero ante todo konohamaru, se fuerte y recuerda que si realmente amas a esa muchacha, desearas su felicidad muy por encima de la tuya entendiste konohamaru---exclama seriamente--

Konohamaru ---consternado----: si...si naruto-nichan con su permiso hasta luego 

Los jóvenes observan como el desaparece por el camino para después una pelicafe mirar el rubio que mantiene un semblante serio y nostálgico

Tenten:Naruto que gran consejo le acabas de dar

Ino: Es verdad naruto, nunca pensé oír esas palabras de ti viendo como eras de pequeño,

Naruto ---con una media sonrisa---: es verdad un loco e hiperactivo chico como yo nunca podría decir estas palabras, menos conocer el amor verdad ?

Ino: perdona naruto no es eso lo que quise decir es..

Naruto: Descuida ino, no importa , solo espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte si lo rechazan,se necesita mucha fuerza y valor para resistir ver como la mujer que amas tiene ojos para alguien que no eres tu 

El silencio reina por unos segundos , naruto con la mirada perdida en el camino por el cual se había marchado su amigo, las jóvenes lo miraban entristecidas, sentían pena por el, en pensar por lo que el había pasado mas dos de ellas dirigieron sus ojos a su amiga pelirosa y le dieron entender que era momento de que ella hablara.

Sakura:Naruto, te gustaría que saliéramos tu y yo , tal vez a cine(Por favor que acepte---piensa---)

Naruto:lo siento sakura---se pone de pie y entrega la guitarra a tenten---   
tengo que ir a ver aúna persona y tengo una misión , será en otra ocasión

Sakura----decaída--:entiendo naruto...será en otra ocasión--agacha la mirada y se logra observar el brillo de una lagrima----

Naruto apretando su puño y su quijada , por dentro se sentía miserable por hacerla llorar lucho y lucho y de nuevo perdió. 

Naruto: Pero...---La pelirosa levanta la mirada con sorpresa y esperanza en su rostro----me gustaría verte con tsunade en su oficina , seria bueno platicar, ponernos al día y si hay tiempo podríamos ir a la feria en la noche te parece ?

Sakura: Si!!! me parece perfecto---digo con gran entusiasmo , una traicionera lagrima apareció en su mejilla y en la comisura de sus ojos, alo que para su sorpresa y de las otras, naruto se acerco y las limpio con su pulgar de la forma mas tierna que

Alguien podría imaginar

Naruto: Entonces nos vemos en la noche,ino, tenten, muchas gracias por estos momentos cuídense y gracias

El rubio se encaminaba lejos de ellas, pero para sorpresa de las tres hizo su aparición 2 rocas de considerable tamaño, la cual naruto detuvo una con su mano mientras la otra impacta en su frente creando una herida y un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Niño: Maldito monstruo, por que sigues aquí, por tu culpa mi madre siempre se entristece este día

Niño2: Por que regresaste , maldito demonio...

Eran lo gritos de los niños mientras se dedicaban a lanzarle piedras a naruto , el cual solamente esquivaba algunas , y dejaba que otras impactaran de lleno en su cuerpo, algunos aldeanos admiraban el suceso con su atención

Sakura: pero que demonios les pasa , deténganse ahora mismo

Tenten: niños estas cosas no se hacen

Ino: así es ahora mismo verán ---una mano sangrando ligeramente se posa enfrente de ellas--

Naruto: Déjenlos...no pasa nada...

Ino: Pero naruto, como dices eso estos niños

Naruto: Solo están canalizando su odio y tristeza fuera de ellos, no les hagan nada déjenlos

Los niños se detienen al oír las palabras del rubio , sus amigas veían aun sorprendidas a naruto, mas aun los aldeanos que observaban curiosos, y una duda atacaba sus mentes, una duda que desde algún tiempo rondaba sus mentes, si realmente el fuera el demonio kyubi, fácilmente hubiera acabado con esos niños, no hubiera dejado que lo insultaran y lo apedrearan y peor aun ya hubiera tomado represarías contra la aldea y a pesar del tiempo no lo hacia , sus deducciones sobre el muchacho habrán sido correctas ?

Naruto retoma su paso y pasando junto al niño lo despeina juguetonamente y le dice mientras se aleja.

Naruto: No dejes que el odio se apodere de ti , solo te traerá mas dolor y sufrimiento,mejor ve al lado de tu madre y hazla feliz 

Naruto se aleja y caminando entre la gente de la aldea se pierde de la vista de las sorprendidas jóvenes, las horas pasaron, la noche callo en la ciudad, la aldabaría y la felicidad reinaba en el centro de la ciudad en la feria que se hace en honor al 4, mientras que en la oficina de la godaime dos personas esperan la llegada de cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Tsunade: aun no regresa naruto?

Jiraiya---sentado enfrente de ella jugando con la silla dando vueltas---: No , pero no debe de tardar llegara en unos minutos, wiii

Tsunade: ok...podrías dejar de hacer eso parece un niño de 5 años por dios...-.-

Jiraiya: y que---gira---es divertido , uno debe mantener vivo el niño de su interior wiii, y sea como sea alguien quiera a este viejo infantil

Tsuande---levantándose y atrapándolo se sienta sobre sus piernas y robándole un beso de sus labios comienza a girar junto con el---

Tsunade: Es verdad, y no solo te quiere te ama pequeño baka

Se unieron en otro apasionado beso hasta que de repente una botella de color llamativo llego ala miada del peliblanco

jiraiya: oye Tsu-chan , que es esa botella en tu escritorio ?

Tsunade: eh? cual, ha es una poción para hacer que los prisioneros digan la verdad , les hace recordar

Jiraiaya: haaaa y funciona ?

Tsunade:si pero tiene un problema su bebes demasiado, no solo te ara recordar , incluso hará que tu cuerpo se vuelva joven , digamos regresas en el tiempo por unos momentos

Jiraiya:mmm---entrelazando sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia---entonces vuelves hacer un niño, genial puedo beber un poco ?

Tsunade--dándole un pequeño coscorrón---:baka

Después de que el peliblanco le regala una risa tonta al rubia y volverla a besar unos golpes se presentan en la puerta junto con una voz familiar para ambos

tsuande:pasa naruto

---entrando ala habitación----

Naruto: Pensé que había visto muchas cosas pero unos abuelitos jugando en una silla nunca o.O

Después de que una rápida ráfaga de golpes le respondieron al rubio, el adolorido se levanto y comenzó a dar su reporte de su misión.

Tsunade: Bien naruto, tu primera misión como ambu y sin incidentes mayores te felicito

Naruto: Gracias, obachan, la infiltración sin ser detectado es algo que aprendí muy bien con ero-senin, verdad jejeje 

Jiraiya---nerviosos se aclara la garganta ante la mirada de cierta rubia---: ejen, si arduo entrenamiento, por fin dan resultados, bueno naruto aun es el día de tu cumpleaños harás algo ? 

Naruto---suspirando---: la verdad irme a casa

Tsunade: seguro? no deseas festejarlo

Naruto: la verdad no obachan, este día no es algo que me alegre del todo pero gracias

Jiraiya: bueno, pero si no mal recuerdo quedaste con cierta jovencita de salir con ella, o me equivoco ?

Naruto: maldición, bueno que acaso no me puedes echar un manita , dile que aun no llego o algo así

Jiraiya:en eso no me meto, un hombre debe mantener sus palabras, además yo también tengo ganas de salir ala feria, vamos los 4 tu yo, tsu-chan y sakura que te parece

Naruto: tsu-chan ? veo que han estado muy íntimos cada ves mas mmm, no le estarás haciendo cosas pervertidas a obachan verdad ¬¬ 

Jiraiya: naruto ¬¬, baka, mejor toma un dulce---le entiende una caja de chocolates---son chocolates rellenos feliz cumpleaños mocoso

Naruto: he ? para mi , jeje gracias ero-senin, -toma uno y lo mastica---y de que están rellenos ?

Jiraiya: del mas extremo picante de toda la nación del fuego jimi picant 

Naruto con toda la cara roja y lanzando literalmente fuego por la boca 

Naruto: HA!!!! Agua, agua

Jiraiya:jajajaj que divertido

Tsunade observa como el rubio corre por todos lados de la habitación una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y exclama 

Tsunade: que idiota eres jiriaya, y tu naruto toma agua , hay en mi escritorio, pero espera esa no!!!!!!!

Para desgracia ya era tarde naruto comenzó a engullir el liquido hasta no dejar ni una sola gota

Naruto: guacala que tipo de zumo era ese...

Tsuande con un tic en el ojo

Tsunade:eso...eso no era zumo era...

Naruto? mm era que hip...hip...que me pasa me gruñe el estomago hip- 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ino:sakura te ves muy ilusionada solo por una salida de amigos jeje

Sakura: cállate cerda

Tenten: pero mira que son, ya cálmense ya llegamos ala oficina

La pelirosa toca ala puerta , les ceden el pas y al momento de entrar escuchan.

Tsunade: jiraiya, ten cuidado se puede caer!!

Jiraiya: tranquila no le pasara nada, además se esta divirtiendo verdad 

Las jóvenes dirige su mirada al peliblanco que mantenía en hombros aun pequeño de no mas de 6 años el cual reía muy abiertamente, se veía sumamente feliz.

Tsunade: mira pequeño ellas son las que vienen a jugar contigo

El niño dirigió su mirada ala jóvenes, el peliblanco lo vagó al piso y el pequeño corrió hacia las jóvenes , en su camino tropezó , pero se reincorporo rápidamente y posándose frente a ellas las mira con unos hermosos ojos llenos de inocencia y ternura, apoyando sus pequeñas manitas en el kimono de una de ellas pregunta con una voz tan inocente que las jóvenes solo lo vieron con ternura

?¿?¿: ustedes son las que vinieron jugar con migo onechans ?

Ino con los ojos abiertos y brillando

Ino: pero que cosita tan hermosa, claro que si

sakura cargando al niño y abrazándolo cariñosamente 

Sakura: claro pequeñín, jugaremos contigo

Tenten: que niño tan bonito, como te llamas pequeño

Pregunta la pelicafe mientras se encuentra haciéndole mimos.

? ¿? ¿Jején, me hacen cosquillas

Sakura: hay que tierno eres, pero dinos como te llamas

? ¿¿?: Jeje onechan, para jeje me jeje llamo naruto uzumaki

Las jóvenes se detienen y miran al niño con suma sorpresa mientras una gota desciende su cabeza, el niño simplemente las mira con curiosidad e inocencia

Naruto-niño-: sucede algo onechans ?

Tenten: enserio te llamas naruto uzumaki ?

Naruto--jugando con el cabello de sakura--i

ino: no puede ser...mm --lo examina---tienes los mismos bigotes que el ¿! no será caso el hijo de naruto?

Sakura volteando a ver a su maestra

sakura: Tsunade -sama, nos puede explicar que sucede

Tsunade: jeje bueno verán, ese niño que tienes ahí es el mismo naruto que ustedes conocen

Ino: pero como es posible?

Jiraiya:facil, naruto tomo una poción que en dosis excesivas tiene el efecto que ven ahora

sakura: o vaya---mira a naruto----que pasa pequeño ?(naruto que tierno eras de niño--piensa mientras dirige una mira calida al niño--)

Naruto:es que te pareces mucho aúna niña que conozco onechan , y eres casi igual de bonita que ella, pero ellas es mas bonita

Ino: así ? jeje

Tenten: y como se llama tu amiga ?

Naruto: se llama sakura haruno, es igualita a ella solo que más bonita 

Sakura sorprendida mira como naruto habla con suma felicidad y con gran sonrisa mientras la describe

NAruto: es una niña muy lista, tierna e inteligente, una vez l vi. Llorando y me sentí triste al verla haci

Tenten: y por que estaba triste tu amiga ?

Naruto: por que unos niños malos le digieran frentona, pero yo me encargué de que no le volvieran a decir así a sakura-chan

Sakura de repente recuerda aquel momento que el pequeño relataba ella vagó un árbol de cerezo llorando, antes los niños se metían con ella por su frente y recordó como ese mismo niño la defendió .

Sakura: como pude olvidarme de eso ...----susurra----

Naruto---mordiéndose uno de sus deditos---: de que onechan ? que olvidaste ?---pregunta inocentemente posando sus ojos azules en ella---

Sakura abrazando cariñosamente a naruto, le da un beso en su mejilla y le dice con una gran sonrisa , al mirar como el pequeño se sonroja

Sakura:de como pude olvidar a tan grandioso caballero que me protegió, gracias naruto(Desde niños me has cuidado naruto...) 

Tsunade:bueno , bueno que les parece si vamos ala feria te parece naruto 

Naruto entusiasmado como solo un niño de su edad puede estar 

Naruto: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! vamos abuelita

Jiraiya: jeje incluso de niño te sigue diciendo así jejejeje 

Naruto: También tu ero-obachan

Tsunade: decías abuelito ? jejejeje

Después de compartir una gran carcajada todos se dirigieron al festival, los dos adultos admiraban como las jóvenes mantenían una hermosas relación con el pequeño que no paraba de jugar con ellas, al legar se encontraron con sus demás compañeros que se llevaron la misma sorpresa pero aun así se unieron al pequeño jugando con el, y extrañamente se sentían felices compartiendo aquel momento hasta que un hombre dio un grito que mato la felicidad del pequeño.

Aldeano: Es el madito niño zorro, que hace el aqui ?

la gente lentamente mira a naruto y ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos observan como lentamente varios aldeanos rodean al niño dejándolos fuera de su alcancé

Kiba: demonios pasa ? que piensan hacer

Chouji:degen a naruto en paz

Aldeano: este niño es la causa de todas nuestras penas, el nunca debió haberse quedado en nuestra aldea, debemos acabarlo

Sakura: Deténganse es solo un niño el no es

?¿¿?: Sakura, silencio es mejor que el muera

Sakura--sorprendida---: Padre ¿?

Sr. Haruno--pasando entre la muchedumbre junto con los otros padres y familiares de los compañeros de naruto---: El es un monstruo 

Chouji: de que habla señor haruno ?

Sin hacer caso de las palabras del joven se acerca donde un temeroso niño lo mira con miedo

Naruto: por...por...por que, que hice

Sr Haruno---alzando su mano---: Haber nacido maldito demonio

Sakura: Papa!!! Detente

Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, el hombre golpeo con su puño cerrado el rostro del pequeño causándole un gran daño, sus amigos rápidamente se disponían a intervenir pero fueron detenidos por sus respectivos padres.

Chouji: Madre , por que haces esto ?

Shikamaru: tu también apoyas esta barbarie, el no es ningún monstruo, solo se necesita un poco de inteligencia para saberlo padre 

así padres he hijos mantenían una discusión, sakura luchaba por entrar donde su padre y detenerlo peor era detenida por su madre, todo ese caos fue detenido por los sollozos y lagrimas del rubio que lloraba de una manera, que tan solo mirarlo y escuchando sus palabras hizo que amas de uno de sus atacantes pensara si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Naruto: por que, yo no hice nada malo, por que me odian, por que , por que, siempre me han golpeado, despreciado, humillado por que me odian tanto---restregaba sus pequeñas manos en sus ojos que no dejaban de caer lágrimas---

Tsunade: que demonios sucede aqui.

La godaime aparece junto con jiraiya quienes muestran una cara de extremo enojo y descontento

Sr haruno: Tsunade-sama, como puede seguir permitiendo que este demonio siga con vida, debe exterminarlo es un gran peligro para nuestra aldea

Tsunade: el único peligro son ustedes, ---mira a todos los involucrados----como se atreven a levantar su mano contra un simple niño

Sr haruno: usted sabe muy bien que este niño es el kyubi , por que no lo elimina

Todos quedan en silencio algunos sorprendidos ante tal declaración todos saben de la regla impartida por el antiguo hokage la cual en este momento fue rota.

Jiriaya: no puedo creer que la gente de este lugar sea tan entupida!!!!--levanta la voz---- aun no pueden meterse en su mente neófita que este niño, naruto no es el kyubi, el no es un mostruo,los únicos monstruos en esta aldea son ustedes,naruto ha estado luchando cada día para mantener su miserable vida a salvo del zorro de nueve colas, o acaso creen que es fácil tener al demonio mas poderoso encerrado en su interior, no tenerle familia y aun le suman a idiotas como ustedes odiándolo sin razón heee!!!! Entiende eso gente entupida.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron las miradas por algunos minutos, las palabras del sannin a mas de una persona hizo pensar, tras años odiaron al pequeño pero ahora , tras ver como el pequeño creció y día protegía a su aldea, daba lo mejor de si, incluso casi da su vida en el ultimo ataque de orochimaru hace 4 años y nunca los había lastimado, de repente todo cambia cuando alguien grito al momento de lanzar varios kunais al pequeño rubio.

!!! Muere Maldito Demonio!!!

Sakura: Naruto!!!!!

Todos admiran como los kunais viajan al cuerpo del pequeño, pero sorpresivamente son detenidos a cm. de el, pero lo que sorprendió fue que lo que detuvo los kunais no fue mas que unas colas, unas colas que lentamente fueron emergiendo detrás del pequeño hasta formar 9, el pequeño mantenía el rostro en el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento, ante la mirada de miedo y sorpresa de algunos, las nuevas colas se materializaron por completo, y mas aun fue la sorpresa cuando por encima del pequeño se formaba la cabeza de un zorro, y hablo con ellos con aquella voz demoníaca que hacia correr el miedo con tan solo oírla, el mismísimo kyubi se ha hecho presente.

Kyubi:vaya, veo que la aldea sigue tan cariñosa con el mocoso como siempre...

Sr haruno: no...no puede ser eres tu ...

Kyubi: así es, kyuby el demon de 9 colas, el que tanto haz deseado volver haber tu y tu aldea

Jiraiya: kyubi, se a roto el sello..Naruto!!!

Kyubi--mirando al peliblanco--:descuida renacuajo,el sello sigue intacto y el mocoso solo se encuentra dormido

Tsunade:entonces como es

Kyubi: que me materealize ? fácil, es el resultado que se obtiene cuando un jinchuriki adsorbe al demonio que reside en el

La resiente declaración dejo impactados a todos, naruto había adsorbido al kyubi ?, o habrá sido al revés muchas dudas agobiaban la mente de la godiame hasta que el demonio siguió hablando.

Kyubi:Odio admitirlo, pero este muchacho fue capaz de controlar mi poder, algo que es digno de admirarse, je que humillante yo el demonio mas poderos controlado por un mísero joven de 20 años 

tsunade:entonces naruto esta bien

Kyubi:si ,descuida anciana

Todos miran con asombro al demonio hasta que uno grita

Sr haruno: entonces es verdad, ese niño siempre ha sido el demonio, debemos matarlo ah...

sus palabras son detenidas cuando es sujetado por el cuello, brazos y piernas por las colas de kyubi.

Kyubi:pero vaya que algunos humanos son idiotas, mira haruno,si por mira fuera toda esta aldea no seria mas que un simple recuerdo en los libros de historia desde hace varios años

Shikamaru:entonces que es lo que te detiene ?

Kyubi--mirando a shikamaru---: EL respecto y la admiración...

Shino: Respeto ? admiración a quien

Kyubi:a quien mas bicho-men, ami portador, será un demonio , pero aun así os regimos por el honor y otros ideales, este muchacho se ha ganado mi respeto, otros con el trato que tu entupida aldea le dio al mocoso ya hubiera caído bajo nuestra influencia demoníaca, pero el en cambio nunca creo ni la mas mínima señal de odio así ustedes...eso es digno de admirarse...

Los aldeanos escuchaban atónitos las palabras del mismo demonio que años atrás destruida su aldea, el respetando aun humando ? admirándolo? la incredulidad atacan sus mentes mientas miraban como el zorro ondeaba sus colas libres imponentes. 

Sr haruno: mentiras, intentas decirnos que este niño es un héroe ? el único héroe fue el yondaime que tu asesinaste

El zorro apretó el agarre de sus colas en el hombre y lo acerco a su rostro

Kyubi: mira insignificante escoria humana, te diré algo a toda tu entupida aldea, el yodaime dio su vida por salvar tu patético trasero de mis garras, pero te diré otra cosa, tu que te consideras amigo del yodaime al igual que los otros hipócritas de aya,---señala Alos padres de los chunnin---como tratarían al hijo del yondaime ?lo odiarían, por no haberme matado ?, lo discriminarían ? como lo tratarían

Sra. Haruno:maldito zorro, lo trataríamos como un gran respeto y lo cuidaríamos por ser no solo hijo del mismo yodaime , si no por ser l hijo de nuestro gran amigo no digas preguntas estupidez... 

Sakura: madre...

Kyubi: ja ja ja , entonces, ahora responde mujer, que harían si el día a día libra una titánica lucha ? 

Aldeano:sea apoyado por cada uno de nosotros, y seria admirado por su esfuerzo , estupido demonio

Kyubi:ja ja ja pero cuanta hipocresías hay en este pueblo ja ja ja 

Kakashi:cual es tu punto kyubi ?

Kyubi: ooo hatake acaso no son capases de entender mi punto ? tu que has sido el maestro de las artes básicas ninjas del hijo de tu maestro ?

----sorpresa total para toda la aldea----

Kyubi: o tu renacuajo pervertido, que durante años has entrenado al hijo de tu pupilo, jajaja aldea estupida, hablan de compañerismo y ayuda mutua, admiran a un hombre que dio su vida por ustedes, sacrificando la felicidad de su descendencia por ustedes y miren como tratan a su hijo...

Sr haruno: no puede ser...el...no

Kyubi:si idiota...uzumaki naruto es hijo de tu amigo, arashi uzumaki, mejor conocido como yondaime el 4 hokage, el cual en lugar de escoger a cualquiera de su estupidas crías, decidió encerrarme en su propio primogénito, je recuerdo sus ultimas palabras para este mocoso, el siempre miraría a este niño como un héroe y el deseo que ustedes lo mirasen de igual manera, el fue el primero en ganarse mi respeto por tal acción y su hijo el segundo por luchar contra mi en condiciones adversas, jajás como se sentirá arashi al ver como su aldea tarta a su hijo jajajaja

La aldea junto con los chunnins trataban de asimilar tal declaración , naruto hijo del mas grande héroe de konoha, el cual dejo la importante misión de protegerla día a día del demonio de 9 colas y como le paga a aldea con odio, mal infundado. 

Sr haruno:dios...que hemos hecho...arashi...

Kyubi--soltando al hombre--:jajaja miserias veamos que hacen ahora que saben la verdad jeje veamos como reacción el mocoso,,,,--dirige su mira a sakura que se exalta---mocosa será interesante ver que haces para enmendar tu error jajaja y un pequeño consejo niñata fortachona, recuerda los bigotes y las orejas ,jajaja

así ante todos el zorro desaparece de vista, admiran como el cuerpo de naruto regresa lentamente ala normalidad, lentamente apoya sus manos en el suelo, las 9 colas ondean fuertemente, para después marcarse en su espalda como tatuaje de 9 poderosas llamas, de 9 poderosas he imponentes colas, todos miraban a naruto que jadeaba y sudaba de cansancio, de repente la lluvia comenzó su dominio sobre konoha todos se mantenían de pie mirando a naruto, sin importarles lo mas mínimo la lluvia, lentamente el hombre padre de sakura se levantaba.

Sr haruno: tu...perdón...perdón

su hija pasa enfrente de acercándose a naruto que mantenía su mirada en el suelo , la lluvia bañaba su musculoso cuerpo, las 9 colas aun brillaban en un luminoso color naranja en su espalda, sakura apoya su mano en el hombro , una nube cubre la poca luz que cubría el rostro de naruto el levanta su cara y la dirigió a sakura, ella miro en las sombras un hermoso ojo azul, pero ante toda esa belleza pudo deslumbrar un tristeza y un dolor tan profundo que sentía que ese dolor la ahogaba, ella deseo poder destruir ese sentimiento que observaba en los ojos de naruto. 

Sakura:naruto...perdónalos...perdónanos por favor

Naruto con su rostro en las sombras dirigió su mirada alrededor mirando cada aldeano ,cada ninja, cada compañero ellos miraban ese sentimiento que vio sakura lo cual agrando el sentimiento de culpa en sus corazones, finalmente el se levanta y tomando un fragmento de tela de lo que quedaba de sus pantalones lo incorporo de nuevo en sus ojos sellándolos , sellando su dolor, pasa al lado de sakura y cerca de su oído le susurra

Naruto:olvidalo sakura...lo hecho ,hecho esta

así impactando ala pelirosa , todos admiran como naruto se abre paso entre la multitud caminando vagó la lluvia con un aire de tristeza, alas afueras de konoha un par de ojos rojos miraban detenidamente lo sucedido y sigan con detenimiento al rubio. 

Sasuke:asi que has vuelto dobe...ahora entiendo tus palabras que me digites en el valle sin fin...habré hecho lo correcto...naruto


	6. Divino Tormento

El tiempo sin tomar consideracion alguna continua con su trabajo, el tiempo habia transcurrido desde aquella noche donde mucha sorpresas y noticias sorprendentes habian sido reveladas.El pueblo de konoha durante este tiempo analizaba todo, sus acciones, sus pensamientos, todo,tsuname por su parte estuvo investigando junto con la ayuda de jiraiya y descubrieron que efectivamente, yodaime el 4 hokage habia tenido una relacion con una mujer de otra aldea,pero por cuestiones impuestas por el consejo se mantuvo en secreto su relacion, al cabo de unos meses su relacin tubo sus frutos, un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y brillante sonrisa como su padre y ojos azules como su madre, nauto uzumaki, hijo legitimo de arashi uzumaki, nacio el mismo dia en que el kyubi ataco la aldea, toda esta informacion esta sellada y resguardada por un miembro del consejo que sabia toda la verdad y apartir de lo sucedido aquella noche, su humanidad por fin entendio que habia cometido un error y entrego lla informacion a tsunade y jiraiya , ellos rapidamente divulgo la informacion por todo el pueblo, ante tales aclaraciones,todo el pueblo se recriminaba sus actos en contra del pequeño, ellos nunca lo vieron como el pequeño que sufria por la soledad,el odio y el miedo, siempre lo miraban como el demonio, el demonio que les arrebato a sus seres queridos y solo dolor y sufrimiento les trajo asus vidas,los compañeros de naruto, analizaban tambien sus acciones con respecto asu compañero rubio, neji por su parte razonaba mucho y comprendi el por que del comrtamiento de naruto de luchar contra el destino, su lucha diaria contra la soledad y el rechazo, contra el destino que se le habia impuesto, el siempre lucho y poco a poco lo fue acambiando, en todos ellos poco a poco un sentimiento de respeto y admiracion fue surgiendo en su interior junto con su aldea,comprendieron por todo por lo que pasaba el muchacho, y entendieron por fin el deseo del yodaime,decidiron cambiar pero solo habia un problema, habia pasado 5 meses desde aquel dia y naruto al parecer habia mas misiones ambus estos ultimos dias, naruto siempre aceptaba todas las misiones , el tiempo que permanecia en la aldea era menor que el de luz.

Los compañeros de naruto juntos con sus padres se encontraban en la oficina de tsunade que junto con jiraiya el nuevo comandante de las tropas ambus daban una aclaracion del paradero de naruto.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama aun no hay informacion de naruto?

Tsunade: como dige hace una semana me reporta jiraiya que despues de su ultima mision en el pais del viento, inmediatamente acepto una mision de apoyo militar en el pais del trueno.

Jiraiya: en todo este tiempo el , acepta todas las misiones de ango A y S , al parecer no quiere permanecer mucho tiempo en la aldea...

Sr haruno: es comprensible de naruto-san, despues de como lo emos tratado, como pude atreverme hacerle eso al hijo de mi amigo.

Sr Nara:no fuieste el unico, todos aqui nos comportamos como idiotas, arashi fue un gran colega y sobre todo amigo nuestro, no sabiamos que el tubo un hijo, que ese niño era naruto,todos cometimos un error muy grave, espero no nos odie.

Neji:Apesar de nuestro error---todos lo observan---en las misiones que me tocado estar en el grupo de naruto, he aprendido que el en su corazon no hay rencor ni dislumbramiento de odio, es algo que como digo kyubi , es digno de admirarse.

Chouji: Es verdad, con un trato asi era sumamente facil obtener un odio in calculabe para tus agresores, y obtener sed de venganza, si no solo recuerden a gara, el cambio gracias a naruto.

Sra Haruno: Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo , el cuando era aenas un niño salvo a mi hija de el cuando perdio el control, y nunca le he dado las gracias por hacerlo...

Hiashi: Cuando regrese debemos mostrarle nuestras disculpas, si naruto es como hinata, me ha comentado, el aceptara nuestras disculpas...el las aceptara 

Naruto: Aceptar que de ustedes ? hiashi-sama

Ino:Naruto!!! 

Los presentes voltearon de inmediato al maco de l puerta , por el se dislumbraba despues de 5 largos meses a naruto,naruto entro completamente con un caminar que sembraba en quein lo viera respeto y admiracion, mas aun que el mantenia su rostro fijo en tsuande, su simbolo de konoha plantado en sus ojos demostraba señales de una poderosa batalla , al igual que sus ropas que lucian deztrozadas , su cuerpo mostraba algunas heridas leves, la pequeña porcion de espalda que dehaba ver la rotura en su camiseta no solo degaba admirar una cuchillada recivida de una espada si no tambien parte del las 9 flamas , de las 9 colas que ahora adornaban su espalda,naruto se dirigo a tsunade y jiraiya ignorando un poco a los presentes , no sin caer en lo descortez, los saludos y posado enfrnte de la rubia exclamo.

Naruto: Vengo a dar mi reporte sobre la mision de apoyo en el pais del trueno...

Tsunade---un poco sorprendida---:Ha..habla naruto...

Naruto: cuando mi equipo y yo llegamos al punto indicado , observamos que la informacion dada por inteligencia habia una discrepancia, las unidades enemigas superaban en numero exponencial alas tropas del pais he incluso a nosotros, a acada miembro de mi equipo tuvo que luchar para mantener la ultima linea de defensa , en proprocion a cada uno nos toco luchar con 5 a 12, ademas de que me percate de la presencia de miembros de akatsuki...

Jiraiya: Akatsuki!!! pero si me habian informado que sus labores sesaron desde la baja que sufrieron?!

Naruto:Al parecer no fue asi,y si lo fue , ha sido temporal y reactivaron sus actividades,en mitad de la batalla se presentaron, los miembros de akatsuki, itachi y su compañero.

Tsunade: Itachi!!! naruto que sucedio

Naruto----suspirando---:mi equipo no se encontraba en condiciones de soportar una lucha contra itachi, asi qeue ordene la retirada, que se atrincheraran en el edificio del presidente , y yo...---silencio---tome medidas drasticas 

Jiraiya----serio---: Te transformaste...no esa si ? 

Todos se mantenian en especativa , esperando la contestacion de naruto ala pregunta, transformacion ...acaso eso querra decir ?

Naruto:asi es,utilize la transformacion me decise de las tropas que atacaban la ciudadela, las demas se rindieron y algunas otras se dieron ala fuga...

Tsunade: y que sucedio con akatsuki...con itachi y kisame

Naruto: mantuve una batalla, contra ambos, logre derrotar a kisame, pero me costo la inutilizacion temporal de mi brazo izq ,---sospresa para todos lo presnetes que rapidamente admiraron el brazo de naruto y vieron que en verdad su brazo permanecia inmovil, tieso, y se veia como la manga que lo cubria estaba empapada en sangre----con itachi...decubri que estaba siendo controlado

Jiraiya: controlado? explicate

Naruto:al momento que me ataco con su Magekyuo Sharinga , utilize la tecnica ojos de la verdad, y descubri , que el ha estado siendo manipulado, por un tipo de sello antiguo , kisame tambien era mantenido bajo el control de este sello, asi que los libere de dicho sello, que detallo en mi informe----deja un folder en la mesa----sin mas que reportar me dispongo a retirarme... 

Tsunade: un momento naruto, aun no has explicado que sucedio con itachi y kisame...los detuviste? los asesinaste acaso 

Naruto---sonriendo--: no obachan, no los mate, mas sin embargo lo que sucedera con itachi y kisame te lo dejo atu decision...itachi, kisame entren---sosprende ala rubia, no sus palabras, si no el hecho de que los nombrados aparecieron en el acto cada uno al lado de naruto, ya no con las vetimentas de akatsuki, vestian ropa normal, sus semblantes han cambiado, ahora demostraban otro culpabilidad-----como dige ambos fueron controlados, itachi mucho antes que kisame, antes de haber asesinado asu clan, por decision de ambos vienieron, aque tu tsunade decidieras su castigo,bueno sin mas que reportar me retiro.

Antes de que naruto llegara ala puerta es detenido por hiashi y los demas. 

Hiashi:naruto-san , tenemos que hablar contigo danos un momento por favor..

Naruto: Naruto-san ? que necesita o mejor dicho que necesitan de mi ?

Hiashi postrado frente a naruto intercambian miradas unos instantes ante la espectacion de los presentes, hasta que hiashi saca una espada con la insignia de konoha en ella se la ofrece a naruto y todos frene a el se arrodillan. 

Hiashi: Una de las leyes de konoha es...si un clan o ninja insulta o comete una ofensa grave contra alguien de konoha , debe ser castigado con esta espada...--naruto lo mira y observa la espada ----naruto-san, acepta nuestras disculpas.

Sr haruno: aceptamos nuestro error, naruto por favor has lo que pienses correcto 

Sakura: Papa..

Un profundo y denso silencio se apodero por unos instantes de la oficina, itachi, kisame todos miraban detenidamente a naruto, esperando su respuesta, el miro una vez la espada, fuerte, elegante, hecha de un magnifico acero, reluciente, cualquiera que portara dicha espada se asemejaria aun caballero.

Naruto:Hermosa, espada, fuerte con buen equilibrio y fuerza...lastima que haya sido usada para proposito tan estupido y bago

Pronuncia naruto al instante de tomar la espada con ambas manos, cin importarle que el magnifico filo de la misma rasgara la piel de sus manos, haciendo que sangre, la parte ala mitad ante la mirada de incredulidad de hiashi y los demas.

Naruto:hiashi-sama, ustedes no han cometido ninguna falta, yo no pertenesco a ningun clan, soy un ninja , pero nunca han cometido una falta grave en mi contra, solo has estado protegiendo a tu familia de lo que considerabas una posible amenaza, no veo ningun crime en ello.

Sr Nara: Pero naruto nosotros

Naruto: ustedes no han hecho mas que protegerlos---señala asus compañeros---proteger lo que ustedes aman ...sus hijos, y la aldea o acaso me equiboco ? 

Todos estaban sorprendidos,el simplemente les dedico una sonrisa apagada que no paso de inarvertida por tsunade , jiraiya y sakura,el sin esperar respuesta solo se dispuso a coaminar rumbo ala puerta.

Sakura: Naruto espera tus heridas, ---se acerca a el y lo toma del bazo mirando el daño que tiene su cuerpo---naruto tus heridas son de cuidado, por que caminas asi como si nada pasara debes estar en cama , debes cuidarte, deb...

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por naruto, que el poso su mano en su mejilla, acariciandola, lo que sorprendio ala pelirosa, el solo la admiraba asu parecer, el quito un mehcon de cabello de su frente y acariciando su mejilla digo.

Naruto:Gracias sakura...pero no importa, estas heridas sanaran, por ahora me ayudan...gracias...gracias por preouparte un poco por mi

Sakura: Naruto...no me preocupo un poco, me preocuo mucho por ti, naruto yo...

Naruto: nos vemos luego sakura, tsunade toma encuenta mi reporte y la delcaracion de itachi,confio en ti que tomaras la mejor decision, adios

Asi naruto sale de la habitacion degando a sakura y a los demas sorprendidos.

Itachi: no dega de sorprenderme naruto-san...

Tsunade:hiashi, todos por favor degenme a solas con itachi y kisame, exepto tu jiraiya, debemos dar solucion a esto de un vez, itachi nos diras todo, absolutamene todo. 

Asi tras esta orden fue degando uno a uno la oficina, tsunade aun con dud sobre lo descrito por naruto sobre itachi, tomo sus preocaciones, despues de una larga charla y analisis noto que el realidad si eran inocentes, su castigo fue que estarian bajo vigilancia extrema , acambio de informacion sobre akatsuki lo cual ambos no se negaron, paso el dia sin ma incidentes, sakura intentaba contactar a naruto, cuando lo encontraba era muy poco el tiempo que pasaba junto a el, ma sin embargo siempre naruto la hacia que ese pequeño momento fuera agradable, pero siempre mantenia araya a sakura, lastimandola sin querer con esa calida frialdad, una noche fue tanto , que sakura no soporto mas y lloro, lloro como nunca antes, el se sentia deztrozado, hizo llorar ala mujer que ocupa su corazon, ala mujer que aun ama, pero su coraon aun tiene ese miedo , sakura se dirigio con tsunade , mientra que el se dirigio asu lugar de reposo, adonde solo iva uando las dudas lo atormentaban, estaba solo hasta que alguien famliar, alguien que estos años ha considerado como un padre, loco pero omo un padre.

Naruto: sal de una vez de ahi, ero-senin, a que has venido ?

Jiraiya sentandose aun lado de el.

Jiraiya:vine a hablar naruto, estas cometiendo un error naruto...

Naruto: error ? se te refieres ami entrenamiento si lo se aun no

Jiraiya---serio---: Sabes muy bien aque me refiero naruto...o tengo que decir sakura-chan ? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sakura--llorando--: por que no puedo acercarme a el tsunade, por que no puede regresar hacer todo como antes por que... 

Tsunade--consolandola---: entiendo sakura, pero tu tambien debes entender,no solo para ti es muy dificil esta situacion, estoy segura que tambien lo es para el, perdoname recordartelo , pero toda tu infancia y lo ocurido en el hospital dificultan que naruto vuelva a acercarse tal como antes, pero ve esto , sakura----seca sus lagrimas---si el realmente ya no quisiera verte, si l realmente ya no te quisiera, el ya no te hablaria, el ya no saldria contigo , es mas tu ya no verias para nada, es señal de que aun siente algo por ti , pero hay algo que me preocupa...

Sakura: Que!!! que es tsunade-sama digame que es...

Tsunade: al parecer esta forma de actuar de anruto es por que el desea... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jiraiya: Olvidarla!!!?

Naruto:Si asi es jiraiya, debo olvidarla, sacarla de mi,

Jiraiya: naruto, piensa muy bien tus palabras, cuando te conoci y salimos de viaje por primera vez, no habia dia que no hablaras de sakura-san,u apesar de tus enojos , siempre lograba acerte admitir que la querias.

Naruto: lo se jiraiya, lo se...por eso mismo , como tu has dicho queria

Jiraiya: como ? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sakura: no, no quiero que le me olvide , que se aleje de mi,ahora que comprendo que lo amo,que el siempre ha estado ami lado en los momentos buenos y malos, no quiero que me olvide, no quiero que se vaya ...no quiero

Tsunade:tranquila, peo ambien dime algo sakura, que has hecho tu para demostrarle a naruto que lo amas ?, que has hehco para que entienda que ahora lo amas ?

Sakura: creo...creo que he hehco nada

Tomando la mano de sakura y saliendo de la oficina y dirigiendose al monumento de los hokages. 

Tsunade: ahi el problema sakura, debes demostrarle, imposibilitarle que el te olvide, demostrarle que lo amas.

Sakura: pero que ?

Tsunade:pense que eras mas lista sakura -.-U...dime sakura que hace naruto para que te sientas feliz, 

Sakura:siempre esatr ami lado, apoyarme,hacerme reir, llamarme cariñosamente

Tsunade: y diome tu has hecho algo de eso hacia su persona,

Sakura:no nunca he hecho algo asi, solo lo hacia con sasuke...

Tsunade: que bien se oye eso...

Sakura : oir que ?

Tsunade: ni te has dado cuenta, ya no te refieres a sasuke con el sufijo kun, pero que tal sonaria...

Sakura: Naruto-kun...

Tsunade: que tal se siente , he sakura ?

Sakura: muy bien en verdad...nunca pense llamar a naruto asi, pero el es el que mas se lo merece...pero si el

Llegando ala cabeza de los hokages escuchan el grito del rubio , un grito que helo la sangre de la pelirosa, el sigio su declaracion sin percartarse de su presencia. 

Naruto: Si jiraiya...la odio!!!! odio a haruno Sakura... 

Sakura---con lagrimas en sus ojos, queria huir de ahi, pero la mano de su maestra la detubo--

Tsunade:escucha esto sakura,si realmente lo amas, escucha el corazon de naruto, ahora que esta abierto, escuchalo.

sakura voltea y mira a naruto con lagrimas en los ojos apesar de su venda en ellos, iluminado por la luna admira su cuerpo, su semblante, triste enojado, vulnerable, se mantuvo ahi d epie escuchandolo.

Jiraiya:naruto no sabes lo que dices...

Naruto: si se lo que digo, la odio jiraiya, ---se quita su ensignia de sus ojos, ella logra apresiar de nuevo en esos ojos una tristeza y dolor enorme---odio tener esta marca en mis ojos, odio cada cicatriz que tengo por protegerla, pero lo que mas odio es esta que tengo aqui en mi pecho , en mi corazon, odio su pelo, su caminar, sus ojos, la forma tan brusca de su ser, su cuerpo, su cintura,---liberando mas lagrimas y cayendo poco a poco de rodillas---- su cuello, sus piernas, su hermosa piel, todo su cuerpo...--callendo de rodillas---pero lo que mas odio, jiraiya,...lo que mas odio de sakura haruno es...es que he degado de quererla, para amarla con todo mi corazon jiriaya...cada maldito dia me atormento con su rostro, el tenerla cerca de mi, sentior su piel que deseria hacer mia ,que nadie mas la viera,que solo tuviera ojos para mi, que sea totalmente mia, pero no ella...ella---golpea con el puño la roca y causa una gran grita----ella solamente tiene ojos para el maldito de sasuke...el maldito de sasuke-kun...sasuke-kun esto sasuke-kun lo otro, dia tras dia amandolo a el, apesar de que la lastimo, lo sige amando...no lo odio por intentar matarme aquel dia en el valle sin fin, lo que odio de sasuke...mi amigo...mi hermano...es que el tiene lo que yo deseo, el tiene el corazon de sakura, por que jiraiya, por que no puedo degar de amarla...por que , por que no puedo odiarla...por que me encanta que me lastime...todo por...por...por estar asu lado...

Jiraiya se acerca a su pupilo,lo consuela, lo trata de reconformar, el se percata de la presencia de lsa mujeres, admira como una de ella mantiene llorando,con las manos en su pecho, ambas se acercan lentamente y el habla a naruto.

Jiraiya: haces eso naruto, por que tu mismo lo has dicho, estas enamorado de Naruto, tu amas a sakura-san, y si la amas termina de una vez por todas este martidio para ti y para ella.

Naruto: si...lo hare, traere de vuelta a sasuke, cumplire mi promesa y me marchare de la aldea...asi ella ya no me necesitara... 

Sakura:No!!!!!Naruto no por favor---lo abraza por la espalda---

Naruto:Sakura...que..que haces aqui... 

Sakura abrazando fuertemente a naruto como si su vida dependeiera de ello.

Sakura:perdoname naruto, por favor naruto, no te vayas ...no me deges, no tu no...soporte la ida de sasuke, pero la tuya no...por favor perdoname, ahora comprendo lo que sient por ti,nadie me ha amado como tu, nadie me ha hecho sentir como tu lo haces, ni siquiera sasuke, por favor degame demostrarte que ahora te quiero ati no ha sasuke, solo te quiero ati ..naruto...

Asi permanecieron unos isntantes, sus maestros permanecian apartados, abrazados,observando lo que acontesia con sus alumnos,esperando , suplicando que todo este tengo un buen final, como paso entre ellos, siendo ahora una feliz pareja,sdu espera termino cuando naruto se libera lentamente del abrazo de sakura, toma de nuevo su hiashi en sus manos y mirando directamente a los ojos de sakura , seca sus lagrimas

Naruto:me quieres...me quieres sakura...pero yo ati no te quiero...yo te amo, igual que hace 4 años, y como te dige en mi carta, por que te amo...sellare este amor que siento por ti, te traere de vuelta a sasuke atu lado, esa es la promesa que te hice de niños y la promesa que me hice ami aquel dia despues de mi primer beso en el hospital...este hiashi, representa mi promesa, no volvera a caer de mis ojos, hasta que traiga de nuevo a sasuke o muera en el intento...y tu aun no lo sacas de tu corazon sakura...perdoname..pero mi corazon aun duda...

sin darle tiempo de contestar se levanta y rapidamente vuelve a colocar su hiashi en sus ojos y desaparece. 

Los dos sannin admiran con tristesa la respuesta de naruto, pero lentamente entienden sus palabras, la rubia iva a dirigir palabra cuando observo como sakura se levanta y decididamente grita con todas sus fuerzas al grande y basto cielo nocturno de konoha. 

Sakura:Escuchame bien uzumaki Naruto!!,yo Haruno Sakura hoy juro por mi vida que te demostrare la verdad de mi corazon,te liberare de esa duda y de toda la tristesa de tu corazon, juro, juro que te demostrare el amor que tengo hacia ti Naruto!!!!!

Naruto permanecia de pie en la mejilla del 4, de su padre, escuchando las palabras de sakura, su adorable sakura, al igual que otros que lograron escuchar tal declaracion.

Naruto:Estare haciendo lo correcto...padre...

Shikamaru: vaya ese naruto, se acarreo un gran lio

Temari:si, pero que valor de sakura por hacer eso,

Shikamaru: tu harias lo mismo ?

Temari --sonrojada--: bueno si...tal vez...

Shikamaru: tal vez...bueno aaa que problematico se esta volviendo las caos ultimamente,

Tsunade admirando la determinacion de su pupila con admiracion

Tsunade: jiraiya, creo que

Jiraiya: prestar un poco de ayuda a estos dos ?

Tsunade: me leiste la mente

Jiraiya: si lo se---la abraza----sera mejor para ellos, mas para naruto y asi...podre obtener una magnifica informacion para mi novela..jua jua jua

Tsunade ---golpeandolo--: tonto...y bien que podriamos hacer ?

Jiraiya--serio--: bueno he tenido reportes de que en el pueblo de la bahia, se ha visto a kabuto...que te parece s los enviamos a investigar

Tsunade: crees que

Jiraiya: no se, pero es lo mejor que tengo por ahora...que piensas ¿?

Tsunade:hagamoslo 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Los dias siguieron su curso, ambos sannin preparaban cada paso con detenimiento, mientras tanto anko, kurenai y shizune junto con tsunade le daban consejos y limaban las uñas literalmente a la pelirosa.

Anko: entonces cuando el se distraiga lo tumbas en la cama y te lo comes todito, que no quede un pedazo de ese cuerpaso intacto...

Sakura--sonrojada---:a..anko-sensei 

Shizune: que clase de comentario es ese anko

Kurenai: es verdad ella es un joven

Anko: y eso que ?miren tiene unas exlentes armas para vencer, toma los pechos de sakura para sorpresa de todas, miren tiene un buen tamaño, si naruto no se enloquese con este par uno de dos es ciego o de plano es gay. 

Cubriendo el pecho con suma pena

Sakura:anko sensei!!!...

Anko: bueno ademas te traje este librito---Kamasutra era el titulo---que esta muy interesante, mira aqui hay una facil solo te montas

Shizune. sakura y kurenai sonrojadas: Anko!!!!!!

Anko: hay que?

Tsunade: de todos modos sakura.. lo mas importante fuera de todo consejo es, has o que dicte tu corazon y sera lo correcto

Sakura: si tsunade-sama lo hare

Asi paso la reunion entre mujeres hasta que en la mañana siguiene la rubia cito a naruto en su oficina ofreciendole una mision de rango S.

Naruto: una mision de investigacion ?----ojea el folder---

Tsunade:asi es naruto, iras a ese pueblo en compañia de ...ejem...un compañero y fingiran ser una joven pareja de recien casados, por tu parte fingiras ser un compositor y animador de fiestas , no creo que te resulte dificil viendo tus habilidades con la musica...

Naruto: mmmm bueno pero eso de animador de fiestas ?

Tsunade: bueno como el pueblo se encuntra en la costa y dadas estas fechas ,y con la ayuda de jiraiya seras solicitado como animador, etc tec cosas sin importancia

Naruto: y mi acompañante ?, mi esposa ? 

Tsunade: bueno ella sera tu acompañante y esatra tu lado, trabajara contigo, y miralo por el lado bueno, sera en la playa podrs verla en traje de baño--le dice picaramente---

Naruto tomando una pluma y firmando la aceptacion de la mision

Naruto: eso es lo de menos, no dudo que sea muy hermosa , pero lo mas importante es ver si en el pueblo se encuentra dicho laboratorio de kabuto, y detener sus investigacion en bio-armas y bien cuando partimos ?

Tsunade: de inmediato

Naruto: ok con su permiso, me retiro ala puerta del sur, ---abre la puerta---y quien sera mi compañera ?

Tsunade---tomando los papeles y acomodandolos con suma calma y con una gran risa dibujada en su rostro---

Tsunade: mi mejor pupila y mi mano derecha 

Naruto: Por...por favor dime que es shizune---- 

Tsunade---jugando y disfrutando lo que le pasa a naruto--: mmmnopppp!! jejeje es cierta pelirosa que ambos concemos muy bien je je je

Naruto: Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sakura sera mi acompañante ?, sera mi esposa

Tsunade: veo que te guso la idea jejeje, pillin se iran ala playa y podras verla como tu D-e-s-e-a-s...

Naruto sumamente sonrojado se avalancha sobre tsunade he intenta quitarle el papel donde firmo. 

Naruto:suelta, suelta , damelo, me niego no no dame dame aaaa 

Tsunade:no no lo hare ,jejeje ya firmado no hya vuelta atras jejeje 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

En la puerta sur

Sakura:tsunade-sama me digo que espera aqui, espero que naruto-kun acepte---escucha un ligero sonido y alza su cabeza al cielo---mm que es eso ?, un pajaro...no...es...aaaaaa!!!

Aquel objeto no volador y si idetificado callo aunos cuantos metros de ella, el maltrecho cuerpo se levatnaba letanmente del enorme agujero que acababa de crear y para sorpresa de la pelirosa.

Sakura: Naruto!!!! que te paso---acuido a ayudarlo---

Naruto:hay...esa tsunade, ya vera cuando regrese, hay mi hijos ...me duelen

Sakura: te duele que te duele dime y te ayudare dime naruto

Naruto: sakura...degalo asi sakura, hay...esa zona es muy intima hay mis hijos T.T

Sakura: hijos, zona---se sonroja a reconocer que zona es----Per..perdon naruto, pero...si te duele podria hecharle un vistazo...

Ante tal delcaracion naruto solo reacciono con una monumental caida.

Naruto: sakura...mejor degemoslo asi, esta lista tenemos que partir

Sakura: estoy lista, supongo que ya te dieron los detalles de la mision verdad ?

Naruto: si ...si me los dieron, segun los datos de tsunade tenemos que presnetarnos directamente en el hotel de la playa con nuestro contacto que sera nuestro cordinador de eventos

Sakura que bien , playa que bueno que traje mi nuevo traje de baño, mira etsa bonito

Sakura le enseña una foto del modelo del bikini de dos piezas lo cualk provoca que naruto voltie rapidamente a otro lado.

Sakura : que pasa naruto estas bien ? 

Naruto---Presionando su nariz para evitar la enorme hemorragia a causa de avese imaginado a sakura con dicho bikini--- 

Naruto: no..no pasa nada, sakura estoy bien solo...solo un pequeño inconveniente nda de importanciaMaldicion,maldicion tsunade por que me haces esto...pero sakura-chan con ese bikini...----Aumenta la hemorragia y sale corriendo rumbo al pueblo----mejor aresuremonos sakuraaaa!!!!

Sakura: jejej, gracias tsunade-sama, pero mas gracias kurenai por el bikini jeje resulto muy bien jejeje

Asi ambos se dirigieron al pueblo, con sucesos muy peculiares en el trayecto, un baño en medio de un lago.

sakura---mojada y con mirada seductora---: pasa algo naruto ?

Naruto---con hemorragia nasal---:no..nada solo termina y vamonosMadito lago, maldita, mision, maldito cuerpo que ninfa que tiene aaaaa que hermosa es

Sakura --sonriendo--: gracias shizune

Cargarla en brazos atravez de un fangoso pantano

Naruto: enserio no puedo creer que obachan no te haya enseñado controlar la densidad de la superficie con tu chakramaldiciendo, maldicion, desde cuando sakura tiene esta , cintura, y este pecho, maldicionT.T

Sakura: enserio naruto, no me lo enseño, pero---pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de anruto y exclam seximente---tal vez tu quieras enseñarme eso y...algunas cosas mas naruto...

Naruto solo acelero el paso, y sakura ella solamente reia internamente.despues de unos minutos llegan al pueblo lo cual naruto sintio como una salvacion, pero lo que no sabia era que su dulce castigo apenas comensaba.


	7. La Mascara del Alma

Por fin nuestros jóvenes ninjas han arribado así destino, naruto sentía un gran alivio al ver esas grandes puertas delante de él, pensaba que su suplicio terminaría, pero Ho vida injusta y cruel, esto apenas comenzaba.

Naruto: Bien sakura, aquí el pueblo kimura, por fin llegamos ahora dirijámonos al hotel para hablar con nuestro contacto---Pensando---"""Gracias dios, gracias, gracias, gracias...por fin todo acabo T.T"""". 

Kyubi: Vaya mocoso...nunca creí oír a un hombre quejarse de tan alabados placeres...

Naruto""""Placeres? que dices esto ha sido una tortura"""" 

Kyubi:Tortura ? mmm...podar juntar tu piel con la de ella, tenerla entre tus brazos, sentir esos pechos en tus pectorales, ver esa fina y delineada figura de la haruno en un lago con solo una delgada capa de agua cubriéndola mmm...otro en tu lugar estaría agradeciendo esta tortura.

Naruto:si...esa piel...su aroma...no,no,no,no que me haces pensar kyubi?!no ahora mismo solo debo pensar en la mision , en mi promesa en sasuke 

Kyubi:mmm pensar solo en sasuke ?

Naruto: si solo en el---dice tajantemente---

Kyubi: mocoso...contéstame algo, todo este entrenamiento, nuestra fusión, ha sido por ese uchiha ?

Naruto:si por que ?

Kyubi con su rostro demoniaco transformado en una expresion de sorpresa y de sentirse algo enfermo

Kyubi:Maldicion...mi Elemental--posando una pata en sus ojos como perro triste---mi elemental es gay!!!!! 

Naruto cae de espaldas impactado por tal declaración 

Naruto---furioso---: que diablos piensas remedo de peluche de feria...no soy gay!!!!

Kyubi: estas diciendo que solo piensas en sasuke, que es una tortura pasar y ver el cuerpo de la haruno...eres gay!!! atras atras---hacia unas cruces con sus colas----

Abalanzándose sobre el zorro.

Naruto: Cállate, soy completamente normal, me gustan las mujeres, nunca he dicho que no me guste el cuerpo de sakura-chan

Kyubi: si fuera verdad, la harías tuya y dejaríamos nuestra descendencia en ella...quítateme de encima gay...

Naruto: no soy gay!!!!!!!!

Kyubi: demuéstralo, gay

Naruto: lo haré ya veras,

Kyubi: con la pelirosa?---decía con una sonrisa maléfica en su zorruno rostro---

Naruto: con ella y solo ella, entupido, ella es la única que amo 

Kyuubi: na no lo creo...

Naruto: no crees que la amo?

Kyuubi: na , eres gay

Naruto: no lo soy y métete esto en tu afelpado cerebro----toma aire y ensancha su pecho---No soy gay y solo amo a sakura!!!!!!   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura: dime naruto que sucede?

Naruto: he ?! nani, nani? me escuchaste ?

Sakura:si gritaste mi nombre, deseas algo naruto?---le dice con una sonrisa----

Naruto---sonrojado por la hermosa sonrisa de sakura escucha una estrepitosa risa en su mente----

Naruto:"""Maldito kyuubi me las pagaras"""

Naruto, sumamente sonrojado toma camino rumbo al hotel, sakura extrañada pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro lo sigue de cerca atrás de el, de repente ve como unas pequeñas ondas de chakra rojo aparecen en la espalda de naruto y escriben"""Orejas y Bigotes""". 

Sakura: Orejas y bigotes?

Naruto---volteando he inmediatamente desaparece el chakra---: Dices algo sakura?

Sakura: no nada naruto, vamos rápido al hotel---lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva jalándolo al hotel----

Kyubi en su dominio dentro del cuerpo de naruto solo admiraba los pensamientos de naruto y comentaba sin que el se percatase

Kyubi: jeje mocoso, deja de una vez esta tortura para ti, espero que esa mujer entienda, Rascándose caninamentehasta que llegue la hora que este mocoso se vuelva hombre,aaaa!!!!! Me daré una dormidita-- y sin más se acurruca envolviéndose en sus 9 colas--- 

Al paso de unos minutos ninjas de konoha llegan al flamante hotel donde eran esperados, en la recepcion le indican donde se encuentra su contacto, ahi les son explicados detalles mass precisos de la mision, todo lo referente alas nuevas bioarmas, los avistamientos de kabuto por la zona,todo transcurria normalmente, su contacto le indico cual seria ssu primer trabajo , les indico que se presentaran en la zona turistica central de la playa que se cambiaran y se prepararan par su primer trabajo, naruto se encargaria de ambientar al publico mientras sakura era su edecan, llegan ala playa conocen asus demas compañeros, personas comunes, sakura se va con las otras edecanes , con las cuales hace amistad rapidamente, al paso de unos minutos regresan al lugar vestidas con hermosa bikina de dos piezas que hace resaltar su belleza desmesuradamente, piernas perfectas creadas por el entrenamiento, piel brillante y sedosa, hermosa y fina figura, caderas sensuales, pechos del tamaño perfecto, en si una muestra perfecta de belleza femenina, al llegar naruto aun no se presentaba, a esta oportunidad sus nuevas amigas deciden hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

Mari: Dinos sakura-san, como fue que te comprometiste con tu pareja?

Sakura: he ? bueno pues, es una historia muy larga

Mari: vamos cuentanos, dinos tu secreto para tener un novio haci

Sakura: asi como ?

Mari: como que asi ? no nos vengas con juegos, sabes a lo que nos referimos----observa a su dieztra y ve a naruto-----dinos sakura-san, tan solo mira atu novio.

Sakura dirige su mirada ala direccion adonde aparece naruto y lo que ve por poco hace que le de un infarto o se desmaye de la impresion, ahi frente a ella, naruto se ergia imponente ,ahora su nueva estatura hacia que se ganara la mirada de todas y en especial de todas,traia solamente un chaleco , eso era la unica prenda que cubria todo su bien trbajado torso, degando ver una piel perfectamente bronceada,sus brazos parecieran haber sido esculpidos con una pasion y energia inigual por el mass grande escultor , en si todo ssu cuerpo era una obra de arte,pero mas aun lo que hizo estremecer a sakura y las presentes fue su voz, su voz cambio ,ahora hipnotizante , grave , fuerte, sensual.

Naruto:Sakura, es hora de comenzar estas lista?

Sakura saliendo de su sorpresa.

Sakura:si...si estoy lista

Naruto: bien comensemos...

Inmediantamente naruto sale delante del publico y una nueva sorpresa para la pelirosa, naruto a cada minuto emprendi alegria al publico, motiva , seducia , embrigaba y contagiaba de animo y alegria ala gente,mas de la mujeres que al apreciar su cuerpo brillando por el sudor que reflgaba la luz del sol, convinado con sus bigotes que le daban un toque salvaje, desprendia de ella suspiros , piropos y miradas de furia asesina contenida de parte de nuestra pelirosada, el show continuo sin percanses igualmente durante los siguientes 5 dias, ambos no encontraban rastro alguno de kabuto o de algun indicio de bioarmas, pero lo que mas atormentaba la mente de la muchacaha era otro asunto.

Sakura: 5 dias...y el apenas y voltea averme...suspira decaida reeclinando su cabeza en el filo de la bañeraapenas me habla...no puedo aguntar mas...el solo sonriente, siempre feliz...baka naruto...

La belleza de sakura s cubierta por una toalla , al momento que ella decide salir de la bañera, al entrar ala alcoba se encuentra con naruto se ha dormido en el sillon, pero de nuevo un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de la mujer, naruto se encontraba con el torso desnudo, su pecho subia y bagaba ritmicamente conforme a su respiracion, la luna lo iluminaba completamente unos mechones de su dorado cabello permanecian sobre su rostro, ella simplemente se acerca a el, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su pecho, el cual siente de nuevo ese escalofrio al contacto con es piel, al delinear cada relieve de sus musculos, al sentir su firmeza y su suavidad ala vez.

Sakura:baka...yo deseandote de esta manera y tu...durmiendo...baka..

?¿?¿:Entonces por que no tomas tu la iniciativa mujer...

Rapidamente ante esa voz la joven se pone en guardia y gira su cuerpo para identificar al poseedor de esa voz gruesa , dirige su mirada ala esquina de la alcoba y en las sombras solo distingue la figura de un animal. 

Sakura: Sera mejor que salgas de una vez, muestrate...quien eres

?¿?¿: Apenas dias que nos vimos mujer y ya te olvidaste de mi ?---un par de ojos rojos como la sangre aparecen en las sombras----

Sakura---impactada---:no...no puede ser...eso ojos...tu..tu eres...

Apareciendo en la luz de luna la mitad del rostro de un zorro de pelaje naranja, al igual que 4 colas, meintras en lass sombrsa con dificultad se apresia otras 5. 

Kyuubi: El rey de los demonios, Kyuubi no Youko, mujer... 

Sakura: imposible...como ? naruto...

Kyuubi: tranquila, ahora que somos uno, puedo materealizarme fuera de su cuerpo, no te preocupes solo sali por que deseo hablar contigo 

Sakura: Conmigo ?...de que

--Acercandose lentamente a ella con su mirada fija en sus verdad, intimidantes con sus 9 colas ondeando en su espalda, se posa frente a ella---- 

Kyuubi: sobre el mocoso, ire directo al grano, dedusco que desearas saber por que la actitud de naruto hacia ati ? 

Sakura:co...como sabes tu...

Kyuubi:por favor mujer no seas ingenua, vivo dentro de el, todo lo que vvea, oiga, sienta, piense, yo lo veo, yo se todo sobre ustedes dos.

Sakura: comprendo...asi que ...tu sabes la razon del comportamiento de naruto ?

Kyuubi: Asi es haruno...pero la pregunta es...---la observa unos segundos---tu estas lista para saberlo?, para saber la verdad ?

Sakura: Cu...cual verdad ?

Kyuubi Envuelve a sakura en sus nueve colas al instante de acercar su rostro al de ella y sonreir mostrando sus colmillos.

Kyuubi :esta verdad Haruno Sakura...

Sakura es transportada al interior de naruto, ahora bestia su vestimenta de ninja, ella observa aquel tetrico lugar, observa las tuberías, La luz era muy escasa y de aun mas tetrico color rojo, mientras sangre le llegaba a casi las rodillas, las paredes parecían oxidadas o manchadas igual con sangre.

Era simplemente aterrador……….

Sakura rápidamente se sintió aterrada de la vista - ¿que….que….. Que…… es esto….este lugar?

Las lagrimas no tardaron en asomarse, un impulso le pedía gritar ……..pero no grito ni eso podía, solo se cubrió la boca del asco y miedo inmenso, dio un paso atrás e intento huir pero delante de ella había neblina de color azul .

De pronto la voz de kyubi hizo resonar en el pasillo, pero seguía siendo calmada…..pero fuerte

Kyubi- ¿acaso te quieres ir tan pronto, sin saber nada……..?

Sakura no podía contestar estaba asustada y susurro buscando conforte- Naruto…

Sakura de nuevo emprendió marcha por los pasillos, evitando las nieblas que aparecían ante ella- KYUBI DONDE ESTAS.

Kyubi- En uno de todos estos pasillos, No puedo llevarte hasta donde estoy, pero no estas aquí para verme a mí si no para encontrar a naruto.

Sakura: Naruto ¿dime que esta pasando…..donde demonios estoy….

Kyubi: Te encuentras en el interior de naruto, en lo mas profundo de su ser, en otras palabras lo que tu estas observando es la representación del alma de naruto…..

Sakura: el…alma de naruto…… 

Kyubi: si haruno, que acaso tu pensaste que con una vida como la de naruto, mantendrías una alma blanca, pura y feliz ¿ 

--Sakura admirando ya no con miedo, ni con temor aquel lugar, lo observaba con tristeza, dolor, una tristeza tan grande recorre su alma por descubrir lo que realmente guarda naruto dentro de si. 

Kyubi: normalmente---Hablo el demonio, al momento que sakura se topa con una niebla espesa---- ya se hubiera enterado de otro intruso pero al parecer el se autoindujo a este estado de sueño profundo, así que no notara tu precensia al menos que yo se lo haga saber………este son los pasillos del alma de naruto, aquí es donde vivo……si se puede decir vivir……te he traído aquí para ponerte aprueba Haruno Sakura.

Sakura se encontró impactada ante esta declaración, kyubi el gran rey de los demonios poniendo a prueba a una humana ¿? 

Sakura: Que…clase de prueba ¿

Kyubi: Para ver que tan grande es realmente ese amor que profesas para mi compañero

Sakura? Comp?¿…

Kyubi: esta zona es los laberintos del alma de naruto y mia, Naruto esta en el centro de todo esto recordandose a si mismo que no debe caer, no puedo ayudarte como quisiera porque me cuesta evitar que naruto sienta tu presencia, aunque de todas formas solo te alejare de la mayoria de las partes de mi alma aunque pasaras por algunas, este laberinto es distinto en cada quien es mas complejo,dependiendo de la vida que haya llevado la persona, la complejidad de sus mascaras y la forma de su esencia, estos ultimos años a cambiado mucho. solo te podre llevar por la mitad el resto es tuyo, pero te advierto que no sera nada lindo, iras viendo la vida de naruto, su esencia y sentimientos en carne propia, la vida de un jinchuriki no es ni la 1/8 parte de dolorosa que abras sentido o imaginando

---Sakura admira con duda en su mirada la niebla densa y tétrica ante ella, el miedo recorrió su mente y cuerpo, miedo que perdió rápidamente al pensar que si todo esto era una representación del alma de naruto, que tanto habría sufrido para que su representación fuera así?¿, no solo fue la curiosidad lo que hizo que nuestra kunoichi tomara la decisión de adentrarse en la niebla, fue la determinación de ella de querer demostrar ese amor que tiene por el, que debía ella conocer el dolor de naruto para ella curarlo con su amor, pero una pregunta ronda por la mente del rey demoníaco.

Kyubi ---con voz baga---: Espero que todo ese amor que ahora profesas por el mocoso Haruno…sea tan grande por que lo que experimentaras, va mas haya de lo que te imaginas……salva al mocoso…..

--Sakura se adentra en el pasillo con la intensa niebla bloqueandole la vision, lentamente conforme se va adentrando, siente como su cuerpo comiensa a perder energia, lentamente se va percantando que que le falta el aire, siente el cuerpo pesado, rapidamente cae de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos comienzan a ser inundados por la oscuridad, pierde el conocimiento...pero lo recupera en unos instantes, al momento que siente como por todo su cuerpo un fuego que la quema, la lastima cada cm de su ser.

Sakura: que esta pasando!!!aaaa, siento que me estan desgarrando por dentro...dios ..donde...que es...----no pudo segir pensando, ya que frente asu mirada se percato de la presencia de sarutibo y kakashi que la admiraban----sarutobi-sama que ?

Sarutobi: Es increible...como puede resistir tal poder apenas teniendo unas horas de haber nacido...

Sakura: horas ?...un momento...argh!!!!---observa su vientre y ve que hay una marca brillante, de ahi proviene todo el dolor que su cuerpo siente-----estoy en el cuerpo de naruto!!!!

Kakashi: Es una infamia que lo primero que sienta este niño en lugar de los brazos de su madre, sea el dolor de mantener en si el abobinable poder de kyubi...---Enuncia con una lagrima en su ojo visible---- 

Sakura llorando y sintiendo un inmenso dolor en todo su ser, sintiendo presion, calor, solamente podia pensar en una sola cosa, como pudo soportar todo esto naruto siendo apenas un bebe.

Tambien admiro como hiashi junto con algunos ambus, mantenian una acolarada disputa con sarutobi y kakashi, ellos defendiendo al pequeño, mientras que los otros deseaban darle muerte, tras unos minutos mas de admirar , sakura trass tanto sufrimiento solo da un grito desgarrador y toda la vision desaparece , y regrese de nuevo al laberinto, la niebla se habia disipado pero se mantenia en el suelo sudorosa, cansada de presenciar lo sucedido el dia del nacimiento de naruto.

Kyubi: Ya te cansaste..Haruno ?---Habla el la voz del kyubi materializada en un ojo de el que se encuentra en una pared al lado de ella----

Sakura:Como...---jadea----como pudo el... 

Kyubi: esto es solo el comienzo,Haruno, esto es solo el comienzo,si crees que esto es dificil, espera a cruzar la siguiente neblina...la infancia de naruto es lo que continua...

---Sakura haciendo un gran esfuerzo se pone en pie y con paso cansado se dirige ala siguiente neblina, esta decidida a conocer en lo mas minimo el alma de naruto en conocer su dolor,tras un largo recorrido se adentro en la segunda niebla, en ella observo en carne viva , los golpes, humillaciones, desprecios de la aldea para naruto, como en el orfanato lo maltrataban por ser el demonio que destruyo konoha, los inumerables intentos de asesinato en su contra no solo por aldeanos, tambien por ninjas experimentados ,kunais atravesando su piel, puños degando marca en su piel, sangre que perdia en inumerables ocasiones sin poder defenderse, que de no ser por kyubi, naruto uzumaki no seria ahora mas que un nombre en un obituario,en cada minuto que sentia lo vivido por naruto, cada vez mas se convencia lo ciega que ella habia estado con respecto a el,tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor y el aun sonreia, apoyaba asus amigos,siempre luchando en salir adelante, si alguna vez imagino que su amor para el creceria mas, nunca imagino cuanto como sintio al momento de entrar en la 7 niebla y observar el dia en que naruto la conocio a ella, el dia que el cambio su corazon , que ella cambio sin darce cuenta , con tan solo una simple mirada y atencion que ella dio para el, con esos simples ojos ezmeralda, logro enamorar al rubio , supo el dia que nacio el amor de el para ella y el dia en que el decidio convertirse en Hokage solo para proteger de quien se enamoro.

Sakura derramando algrimas por sus mejillas se dirige ala siguiente neblina.

Kyubi: y que tal la vida del Uzumaki ...Haruno ?

Sakura:Ahora estoy mas convencia, naruto es unico en verdad...

Kyubi:hasta ahora ya has presenciado la infancia de naruto, viste y viviste los sentimientos que el a adquirido dia a a dia, que tal sentiste el momento en que le pediste que te trajera de vuelta al uchiha ?¿ 

--Sakura solamente hagacha la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

Kyubi:o que tal cuando el dio casi su vida por protegerte de las garras de mi Hernamo Shukaku ? o dime que tal te sento la segunda vez que le rompiste el corazon al recordar el beso y tu nombras a sasuke.

Sakura: callate!!!!!---Grita con desesperacion----Callate!!!Callate!!Callate!!!!, lo se, aun no entiendo por que naruto tiene ese amor por mi...no lo meresco que me mantenga en tal estima por mi...

Kyubi: no entiendes ?...entonces de que ha servido todo esto ?...todo lo que has experimentado ? para nada ?

Sakura:...como ? 

Kyubi:si no entiendes, te sobrevalore mujer...todo esto es para que entiendas mujer, para que observes a que grado es el sentimiento del mocoso para ti, y tu aun dudas ?

Sakura: no dudo...solo-----sigue sollozando----solo que no lo meresco...no 

Kyubi: es verdad no lo mereces...por eso mismo decidi que entras asu alma...para que seas merecedora de el...una pareja debe comprender el dolor de su acompañante para que realmente sean uno solo, el siempre te conocio, sabia cuando estasbsa triste, feliz, supo hacerte reir, tu no, nuncas has sabdio cuando el ha estado feliz, trizte,...deztrozado...hasta ahora...

Sakura: si kyubi...ahora veo todo de una forma muy diferente...a el lo veo...lo amo aun mas que antes...

Kyubi: bien , ahora tu ultima prueba...te enfrentaras al sueño y al mas grande sufrimiento de naruto

Sakura: como ?

Kyubi: observa...

Sakura se rodea de una luz inmensa, el lugar aparece un enorme paraje, hermoso, iluminado por el sol, bago un arbol de sakura se encuentra sentado naruto llorando pero con uan sonrisa, ella se acerca lentamente a su lado.ignora las palabras de kyubi diciendole que se dentenga, se acerca y mira la infinita tristesa en su rostro, tristesa que ella comparte y siente , pero por que esta esta llorando y aun asi sonrie, dirige su mirada a donde la tiene naruto y lo que ve la dega gelida, ve una representacion de ella, feliz, sonriente pero ella esta la lado de sasuke, asu sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Asi debe ser...---sonriendo y llorando ala vez-----Si tu eres feliz...no me importa estar en el infierno...mientras tu seas feliz...


	8. Oscuro Deseo

Sakura, mira admirada, la escena frente a ella, en aquel hermoso escenario, se figuraba ella, sonriente, feliz, con una sonrisa tan radiante que ella nunca imagino tener, corría, jugaba se abrazaba, se besaba...con sasuke.

Sakura:...naruto...que es...

Naruto con un mar de lágrimas en su rostro, pronuncia en un leve susurro que Sakura escucha como si fuera un enorme grito de dolor del alma de naruto--

Naruto: Por verte sonreír así...por ver de nuevo ese hermoso rostro sonreír, doy todo por verte así...

Sakura gira su mirada de nuevo a naruto, lo admira como aun que sus ojos derraman lagrimas, sigue sonriendo, sonriendo por verla feliz, sukara posando sus manos en su pecho , siente como el alma nuevamente se le parte en millones de fragmentos, se abalanza sobre él, para abrazarlo, al instante de tenerlo en sus brazos, siente no solamente el dolor de ella, siente el dolor de naruto, como el a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro, permanece con la firme convicción de hacerla feliz por encima de todo. Ella Siente como lentamente el cuerpo de naruto se desvanece entre sus brazos, lo trata de mantener entre los suyos pero no puede, se les escurre como agua entre ellos, antes de que el rostro de naruto desapareciera ella logra escuchar de sus labios.

Naruto:Es una promesa...tu serás feliz...sakura...

--Todo el escenario desaparece , ella regresa al laberinto, llorando , llorando como aquellos años donde era apenas una niña, pensando, meditando, abrazándose así misma,dega que sus lagrimas fluyan por su fino rostro.

Sakura: Gomen...Naruto...Gomen...Yo soy la que mas Daño te ha hecho Naruto...Gomen...

Kyubi: Haruno...Desmoronada solo por ver un simple sueño?

Sakura no presta mucha atención a sus palabras y continua ahí en el piso hasta que kyubi comienza a desaparecer lentamente, no sin antes darle una noticia.

Kyubi: partir de ahora, seguirás sola haruno,este sueño estaba un mas conectado con el mocoso que los anteriores, tendré que usar toda mi concentración para que no se percate de tu presencia, tu decides si seguir adelante, solo te advertiré, apartar de ahora no solo veras sus sueños, también veras y experimentaras sus mas oscuros deseos...jejejejeje---Ríe Maléficamente lo que hace que sakura le atraviese un escalofrió por la espina dorsal----

Sakura un poco intimidada por las palabras del Rey demonio, sigue su camino por el laberinto, pasado el tiempo que para ella significo horas, hasta que llego ala siguiente neblina.

Sakura: bien, aquí esta la siguiente...que es lo siguiente que descubriré de ti naruto...----Recuerda las ultimas palabras de Kyubi----Deseos...Oscuros deseos? que habrás querido decir ...

Adentrándose en la neblina, sakura lentamente visualiza en un paraje el cual es alumbrado por la luna y las estrellas, escenario que era reflejado por el rió y la hermosa cascada, se queda maravilla por la belleza del lugar, hasta que al fondo de ese lugar admira a naruto y jiraiya discutiendo, lentamente se acerca a ellos y escucha la conversación que ambos entablan.

Jiriaya: Acaso te quieres suicidar Naruto...te he dicho que esta técnica aun no es estable, no debes usarla, es mas ni siquiera debiste pensar crearla.

Naruto: Que demonios te importa he!!!!

---Sakura se impacta al ver a naruto contestarle de esta manera a jiraiya, naruto gritándole a su sensei? a ero-sennin.

Jiraiya: Mucho estupido mocoso, me importas mucho para ver como te suicidas por una estupida técnica que es por mas decirlo imposible...y todo para que ? he dime, por una estupida promesa, a esa Mocosa!!!!!

NAruto: Cállate Miserable Anciano!!!!!! no te atrevas a dirigirte de esa manera a sakura!!!!!

Jiraiya: ha!!! te toque el lado sensible, acaso tanto vale esa mocosa , para que tus pocas neuronas se bloquen e ideen esta técnica?!!!! a caso tengo que recordarte como te trataba he!!!!, recuerda ella solamente tiene ojos para el estupìdo del uchiha!!!!!!---Le grita con tanta furia y frustración, intentando hacer que el entre en razón , a pesar de estarlo lastimándolo---

Intentas traerle de vuelta al uchiha, y todo para que ? para nada Naruto!!!!ella no lo vale, incluso ni el uchiha lo vale o acaso ya se olvido que intento asesinarte cuando apenas eran unos niños ?he!!!! se te olvido!!!!se te olvido que ella pensó que lo beso hace apenas mas de 3 años, cuando eras tu el que intentabas darle tu amor...se te olvido que por culpa de ella ahora estas casi ciego, he!!!!

--Pero las palabras de jiraiya son detenidas al momento que naruto lo golpea en el rostro y lo manda a volar unos metros atrás, rápidamente con una velocidad descomunal se posa encima de el y sosteniéndolo de su chaqueta roja comienza a gritarle.

Naruto: y tu quien demonios te crees para recriminarme mis acciones !!!!!, tu un estupido pervertido que solo se esconde en los baños termales por que no puede hacerle frente ala verdad!!!, tu que también luchaste por traer de vuelta a orochimaru , tu miserable anciano cobarde!!!!! tu que no puedes enfrentar la verdad, enfrentar a tsunade!!!!! no eres nadie para recriminarme a mi

Naruto: TU NO Sentías CELOS CADA VEZ QUE MIRABAS A LOS NIÑOS JUGAR CON SUS PADRES, TU NO TUVISTE QUE OBLIGARTE A COMER COMIDA INSTANTENEA E INTENTAR DISFRUTARLA POR NO TENER MAS QUE COMER, TU PUDISTE DORMIR TRANQUILO Y SEGURO EN CASA DE TUS PADRES MIENTRAS YO VIVIA SOLO O BIEN VENIA ALGUIEN A GOLPEARME...

Jiraiya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jiraiya: Es verdad no soy tu padre, pero soy lo mas cercano a uno que has tenido!!!! y si realmente lo fuera por nada del mundo dejaría que arriesgues tu vida así, por nada del mundo quiero verte lastimándote mas por ella!!!!!no quiero que sufras lo que yo sufro, no quiero que cometas mi mismo error!!!!!!

Naruto se sorprende ante la ultima oración de su sensei, que error cometió el ?, se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que jiraiya dirigiendo su diestra al protector frontal que adorna su frente, lo separa de si y lo que admira naruto lo deja perplejo, en la frente de jiraiya se aprecia un sello , un sello antiguo que solo es mencionado en el rollo de técnicas prohibidas.

Naruto:ji...jiraiya tu...

Jiraiya con el semblante serio pero aun sus ojos liberan lagrimas.

Jiraiya: si naruto...a tal grado llegue por ella...por ella hice esto...me marque para toda mi vida, esta técnica...incluso ni orochimaru se atrevió a usarla...no quiero que caigas en el mismo error...

Naruto, agachando su mirada, ocultándola en las sombras de la noche , se levanta del cuerpo de su maestro y se siente frente a el, jiraiya se incorpora y admira a naruto.

Naruto: Entiendo ero-sennin...---sonrisa Amarga---Ambos llegamos muy lejos por ellas no es así ?----Naruto alza sus ojos y hace que jiraiya se impacte-----creo que compartimos muchas cosas en común ero-sennin...gomen...gomen...

El Experto sannin lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas aumentan, al igual que las de su joven aprendiz.

Jiraiya: Idiota!!!!...ahora comprendo tu estado, tu estado cansado...idiota por que los has hecho...por que!!!!!

Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo responde con la voz entrecortada y suma pena en su voz.

Naruto: Por lo mismo que lo has hecho tu ero-sennin, por lo misma razón que ambos escogimos...por ellas ero-sennin...tu debes entenderme...

Ambos se separan y se miran, compartiendo secretos, compartiendo confidencialidad, hasta que uno rompe el silencio.

Jiraiya: bueno...naruto, solo prométeme que llevaras todo esto con mas calma, este será nuestro secreto ok...

Naruto: claro ero-sennin, y ...discúlpame ...no quise decir realmente eso ...jiraiya

Jiraiya: No te preocupes naruto...yo tampoco fui muy sutil con mis palabras, fue normal que respondieras así, solo entiéndeme lo hice por que...

Naruto: por que eres como un padre para mi jiraiya...

Ambos comparten una sonora carcajada hasta que el peliblanco se levanta y sacando una libreta comienza a escribir.

Naruto: que escribes ero-sennin ?

Jiraiya: bueno, aun que estemos de entrenamiento, tengo asuntos que atender con mi editorial, tengo que crear el siguiente Cáp. de mi novela muchacho.

NAruto: tu novela esa pervertida, no entiendo como puede gustarla kakashi-sensei eso

Jiraiya: lo has leído?

Naruto: no por que? debería?

Jiraiya le muestra un adelanto de su nuevo libro y lentamente naruto comienza a entender la trama de la novela, naruto empezaba a intrigarle poco a poco la trama hasta que el peliblanco le quito el libro y nombro las palabras que tal vez, debieron permanecer en su mente o por lo menos nuestra kunoichi pelirosa no debió haber escuchado.

Jiraiya: Ahora veo que te agrado jeje, imagínate algo así con mmm, que te parecer---Risa pervertida-----con Sakura-san

El rostro de Naruto se convierte rápidamente ala copia de un tomate rojo, lo cual hizo que la curiosidad de la pelirosa se incrementara al igual que su enojo a cierto peliblanco.

Sakura: jiraiya-sama...cuando regrese...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Konoha

Jiriaya: A...A...AAA...Achu!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade mirando al gran estornudo que acaba de tener su pareja , detiene su papeleo y dirigiéndose a el posa su mano en su frente exclama.

Tsunade: te dije que si te mantenías mucho tiempo entrenando en las noches en el sereno te enfermarías?

Jiraiya: no...No creo que sea eso mas bien alguien esta hablando de mi !!

Tsunade: Hablando? mmm ¬¬...

Jiriaya: jeje bueno no jeje...es verdad ahora que lo dices----posa su cabeza en los pecho tsunade lo cual hace que la rubia ojos de chocolate se sonroje enormemente----me siento malito y necesito que me papachen...

Tsunade --dándole un coscorrón para después robarle un beso----

Tsunade: Pervertido...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura permanecía en aquella visión aun, admiro como jiraya y naruto compartían experiencias, hasta que ambos se fueron adormir, ella no entendía, por que seguía en esa visión ya que creía que vio y experimento lo mas importante , la platica entre ellos pero, faltaba mas mucho mas, de pronto vio como todo se oscureció y luego volvió al mismo lugar pero la luna estaba en diversa posición, luego naruto se movió no podía dormir se levanto y miro el cielo de pronto vio una sonrisa extraña en el y se quito la venda de los ojos, mostrando la larga cicatriz que tenia, pero mantenía una sonrisa zorruna lentamente se metió mas en su futon, escucho como el rubio susurraba su nombre de tal manera que hizo que una sensación ...excitante y electrizante recorriera su espina dorsal, naruto continuaba susurrando su nombre continuamente con una voz tan varonil y sensual, que hizo que sakura se le secara la boca.

Sakura: naruto...que estarás soñando...

Sakura extiende su mano y la paso en el pecho del muchacho, en el instante sintió que era adsorbida, sabia perfectamente que volvería a experimentar en el cuerpo de naruto, mas lo que empezó a experimentar la dejo, shokeada, pudo sentir claramente como ante ella se figura la persona que menos espero que soñara, se deslumbro a ella misma, vio como naruto soñaba con ella en el campo de entrenamiento donde se reunían.

Sakura: Naruto...tu...dios mió

Sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados, no podía dar crédito alo que experimentaba, naruto tenia una visión de ella, aprisionada entre su cuerpo y un árbol de cerezo, la besaba con desenfrenada y salvaje pasión, que parecería que si no la besaba de tal forma ambos morirían

Por otro lado kyubi se percato del suceso y decidió darle un nuevo giro ala situación.

Kyubi: vamos hacer mas divertido tu sueño mocoso...y dejar que tu amiga haruno se divierta también...jej jej je

En ese momento sakura siente como es separada de el, pero ella aun permanecía ahí, observando todo, cada detalle, ella quería voltear y no ver pero adonde volteará los veía , a ella y a naruto.Besandose apasionadamente, veía como naruto la tomaba entre sus brazos juntando su cuerpo con el suyo, sin perder ni un momento el se apodero de sus labios, sus manos recorrían traviesas y aventuradas cada centímetro de su ser, conociéndola, excitándola, marcándola, sus besos, besos que dejaba por todo su rostro, cuello, lóbulos los cuales aprisionaba entre sus dientes mordiéndolos delicadamente,amadandola loca y desenfrenadamente, su diestra se poso en uno de los pechos de la joven, lo acariciaba y lo presionaba con fuerza, al instante que con su otra mano tomaba una de las piernas de ella y hacia que le rodeara la cintura haciéndola sentir el efecto que ella producía en el.

Sakura sorprendida y excitada.

Sakura: Naruto nunca pensé que tu...

Naruto---Con voz cariñosa. suave y sumamente Sensual--:Siempre he deseado tener así entre mis manos sakura...poseerte , hacerte mía , solo mía y de nadie mas, ---Le decía la imagen de sakura en sus sueños mientras la besaba y olía su cabello, sin saber que la real estuviera oyendo esas palabras---poder acariciar tu piel que se asemeja ala mas fina y cara seda- recorre con sus manos sus piernas alzando algo la falda, mientras recorre en un camino de besos todo si cuello y mentón- --tus labios de fresa, tan delgados, finos, delirantes que me vuelven loco y me embriagan...,,,,tu cuerpo de mujer perfectamente moldeado,----ahora acariciaba con sus manos las siguientes partes mientras las mencionaba------ tu cintura ..., piernas,... glúteos,... senos...Ho dios sakura te deseo mas que nada en esta vida, te deseo mucho mas que ser hokage...sakura ...

Las palabras de naruto cesan al momento que dirige su mirada ala dirección en donde se encuentra posada la verdadera sakura, lo cual hace que nuestra pelirosa salte de la impresión, pero aun es mas grande cuando observa como una sonrisa extraña se dibuja en el rostro de naruto y decir.

Naruto: veo que quieres divertirte sakura-chan...Kage bushin? entonces juguemos con Kage Bushin...

Sakura: un momento pensé que naruto no podía verme-----escucha una precipitosa y extrenduosa risa la cual reconoce inmediatamente----...no...kyubi...no espera naruto yo...

Sakura no pudo decir ya que el naruto se dirigía a ella y se apodero de sus labios de la misma forma que hacia con su representación, lo cual hizo que un mar de sensaciones recorrieran su ser,la explora con sus manos su fina figura mientras que la segunda sakura seguía siento, atacada por un Bushin de naruto,dos sakuras, dos narutos dando rienda suelta su asu mas desenfrenado loco y atrevido deseo, sin perder mas tiempo naruto lentamente fue descendiendo al suelo junto con sakura, a pesar de que sakura luchaba por mantener la razón y la calma no podía, su cuerpo la traicionaba , su inner, su pasión, su deseo, todo estaba en su contra ahora, podía ver claramente como naruto recorría su ser, sentía como el no solo la deseaba de la forma carnal en la que un hombre puede desear a una mujer, la deseaba si , deseaba su cuerpo, pero también ella pudo sentir como el deseaba algo mas, su corazón, sentía la pasión en cada beso cada rose, cada acaricia, notó como unas fuertes manos le abría la ropa dejándola inmune a su roce Desabrochó las pequeñas correas de su falda y también la bajo, tan lentamente que podía rozar cada tramo de la sedosa piel de los pálidos muslos. La pelirosa se agitó un poco, deseosa de que siguiera.Naruto se quitó la camiseta negra, dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto. Sakura se maravilló por el perfecto torso, no era musculado al exceso pero lo imprescindible para unas ligeras formas completamente duras, definitivamente perfecto.. Intentó no fijar la vista en aquella zona,la entrepierna de naruto, le era totalmente bochornoso para ella, pero rápidamente perdía la poca conciencia que le quedaba y comenzó, sutilmente comenzó a rozar la potente erección desde la base hasta la punta, pero mínimamente. Naruto gimió, ronco y bajito lo cual le fascino ala Kunoichi , Sakura lo abrazó, hundiendo sus labios en aquel moreno cuello justo en el instante que ella sintió como naruto agarró el finito tanga y con dedos cuidadosos lo sacó justo cuando la pelirosa levantaba un poco el trasero para poder desprenderse de ellos.

Por fin Naruto tenía a su linda pelirosa desnuda para él solo. Tenía unas curvas bien formadas y armoniosas, pasó las yemas por la piel tersa de su pecho, se deslizó por el candente abdomen, y palpó cuidadosamente los muslos sedosos, invadiéndose de su textura.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se agachó hasta poder chocar ambos alientos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, a ambas piedras preciosas que brillaban por esplendor.

La volvió a besar, sintiendo la presión en su pequeña boquita, notó como seguía el mismo recorrido de antes, y se colaba por su muslo, entre su humedad. No se introdujo sino que acarició la zona, concentrándose en la parte superior del placer. Lo acarició con lentitud, notando como él pálido cuerpo vibraba a cada movimiento de sus dedos. Dejó de besarla para poder oír los lindos gemidos que la chica pronunciaba con su aterciopelada voz. Bajó su cabeza y atrapó uno de los rosados pezones de la joven, con la punta de la lengua comenzó a recorrerlo, volviéndolos duros y prietos, estiró de ellos y sus oídos se deleitaron con un pequeño gritito de placer, Sakura estaba más que Excitada.

La chica cerró los ojos y alzó un poco su cuerpo, curvando la espalda y dejando un hueco entre su piel y el césped en el cual estaba siendo poseída.

Naruto bajó besando todo el precioso cuerpo, le abrió un poco más las piernas y paró el movimiento de sus dedos. Sakura no deseaba que terminara , deseaba que continuara y su deseo fue concedido, cuando sintió la cálida lengua de el Kitsune lamiendo sus pliegues e invadiéndole con mayor placer en su intimidad de mujer, gritó, gritó fuerte y claramente. Cerró bruscamente los ojos y se aferró desperada al césped, aquello era el cielo.

Volteaba la cabeza hacia ambos lados, mordiéndose el labio e intentando soportar todo aquello, la lengua tomaba velocidad, atrapando el principio de su sexo con los labios y estirando un poco. Jadeaba con severidad, y no tardó en volver a gemir cuando dos dedos entraron en ella, deslizándose entre las sedosas paredes y acariciándolas.

El rubio se detuvo un momento y admiro a sakura, La cara de Naruto se veía segura, sé apreciaba claramente en sus ojos todo, el deseaba seguir, seguir queriéndola, poseyéndola, haciéndola suya.

Pero, por que se detuvo?, por que no continuaba con aquella desenfrenada pasión, sakura giro su mirada adonde se encontraba su representación junto con los otros narutos, y vio que ellos también se detuvieron, lentamente todo empezó a oscurecerse, el rostro de naruto se ensombreció, sakura admiro sorprendida como un par de ojos rojos aparecían en lugar de los azules tradicionales,rapidamente todo desapareció, sintió como su cuerpo caía por gran abismo, quería gritar, pero el sonido de su garganta no salía, de repente sintió como algo detenía su caída,

Sakura: Que…..Quien..

Kyubi: Veo que te detuvieron la diversión, Haruno….

Sakura, Fijo su mirada hacia abajo y se percato que lo que había detenido su caída era ni más ni menos que el imponente cuerpo del demonio de 9 colas, ella estaba encima del lomo de kyubi no youko, no entendía que hacia el demonio aquí, aprecio como el demonio se dirigía a una enorme puerta, sakura quería preguntar pero se detuvo al momento que kyubi usando tres de sus colas abrió aquella majestuosa puerta, siguió su caminata , todo el lugar estaba iluminado con una intensa luz, pero conformé mas se acercaban al centro del lugar a su persecion, admiro como en ella se visualizaba a naruto, mirando al techo de aquel lugar , pensativo, su torso no era cubierto por absolutamente nada, en su espalda se admiraban 9 poderosas colas de chakra ondeando, naruto dirigió su vista al demonio al percatarse de su presencia, sakura sintio ganas de correr asu lado , pero fue detenida y ocultada por el chakra de kyubi, al llegar junto a naruto el pelirrubio exclamo con una voz tan diferente que sakura casi lo desconoció.

Naruto con un semblante serio.

Naruto: Creí que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo kyubi….lárgate de aquí.

Kyubi: Que recibimiento tan caluroso, mocoso, que te sucede, recordando buenos momentos de tu vida ¿

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada al demonio, sakura admiraba la conversación en secreto, y pudo observar como los ojos de naruto se tornaban a rojo y contestaba al rey de los bijuus.

Naruto: No vengas con tu sarcasmo kyubi, o tal vez este enojado por que no te saco a pasear ¿……..ladra de una puta vez a que has venido y dime por que diantre he notado tu presencia en mis recuerdos ¿ deseabas saber algo mas de mi ¿

Kyubi: je….mocoso, digamos que me aburría no estar oyendo tu estupida voz quejándose de la vida, además solo tuve ganas de entretenerme , digamos era como ver un programa entretenido en la Tv., y alo que vie es para saber que decisión has tomado con respecto ala chica Haruno…..

Naruto: Desde cuando te interesa lo que hago o no haga ¿

Kyubi: Digamos que es mera curiosidad…..sabes muy nuestra posición mocoso, y te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, déjate de estupideces y…..

Para sorpresa de sakura las palabras del rey bijou son detenidas por una explosión de chakra que emanada de naruto, sus ojos rojos ahora despiden una ira tremenda sus colas se agitan agresivamente, al compás de las palabras de naruto esboza.

Naruto: ati que demonios te importa he!!! Se claramente nuestra situación, lo único que te importa es tu miserable supervivencia, y….

Rápidamente con otra enorme explosión de chakra kyubi contraataca a naruto, sus cholas luchaban poderosamente al igual que sus chakras, sakura no daba verdad alo que admiraba, naruto y kyubi, mirándose fijamente sus chakras eran inmensos, descomunales, y un miedo recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse una lucha entre ambos.

Kyubi: Te recordare algo mocoso, tu y yo ahora somos uno solo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda patearte el trasero, habrás asimilado mi poder pero aquí yo aun poseo el mió en todo su esplendor, y no dudare en patearte tu trasero, además si me interesa, no solo mi vida, la cual ahora es nuestra vida kit, pero ahora es mas la tuya que la mía, sabes muy bien que ya debes de entender el problema con haruno……por tu estupida necedad vas perder la oportunidad de tener un futuro……entiende de una puta vez ¡!!!!!

Naruto: jajaja no me vengas ahora que te preocupas por mi futuro jajaja...bueno te diré algo,---Deteniendo la emanación de chakra y calmándose----decidí venir aquí para tomar una decisión……

Kyubi: y La has tomado ¿

Naruto: si…..mañana que regresemos a konoha…..le diré a sakura toda la verdad, y mi decisión…..no es justo para mi ni para ella seguir así

Kyubi lentamente va acercando a sakura para que ella pueda oír las palabras de naruto.

Kyubi: y tu decisión kit ¿

Naruto: Le dire que mi decisión es que ella y yo debemos…..----Detiene su oración al empezar a olfatear y mirar a kyubi----una pregunta kyubi…….

Kyubi:……que mocosoMaldición, pude ser que ¿

Naruto salta y se mantiene flotando ala altura del rostro de kyubi y dirigiendo su mirada en donde esta sakura que es cubierta por el chakra del demonio para no ser percibida por el. Acercándose por un costado del rostro de kyubi exclama naruto.

Naruto: Dime kyubi….Desde cuando tu aroma es de flores de cerezo en primavera……Sakura!!!-

Sakura siente como es jalda por las colas de kyubi y ve como se aleja rápidamente de aquella habitación, la oscuridad la envuelve.

¿¿?¿:Sakura……

¿¿?¿: Sakura despierta…..

Sakura: Que….----Empieza abrir sus parpados, siente como la luz del sol comienza entrar , al momento que sus ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse , empieza a buscar a quien la llama.

Sakura:……naruto…eres tu ¿

Naruto: si…Dime …..Cuánto tiempo llevas dormida aquí….

Sakura no entendió su pregunta hasta que sus ojos tenían una visión clara, al tenerla pudo deslumbrar los zafiros de naruto muy cerca de ella, sentía una calidez embriagadora, calidez que recordó y rápidamente se percato en donde estaba, se encontraba encima de naruto, aun en toalla, el desnudo del torso, sosteniéndola por la cintura, ella tenia ambas manos en el pecho de el, estaba hinoptizada, pero fue devuelta ala realidad con las palabras de naruto.

Naruto: sakura……cuanto tiempo has estado aquí…..

Sakura:yo…yo..No….

Naruto: sakura ……----Dice seriamente----contéstame algo…..

Sakura---Nerviosa---: Di….Dime naruto….

Naruto: Los has visto ¿

Sakura: No….entiendo…

Naruto:Contestame, haruno…..

Sakura: Haruno?!...naruto….yo

Naruto: Contestame de una vez…….los has visto verdad……

Sakura: si….pude ver tu alma….vi. Tú mascara naruto….

Naruto:……………………….Sakura…


	9. Revelaciones

**Cap 9 Revelaciones.**

Naruto: sakura……cuanto tiempo has estado aquí…..

Sakura:yo…yo..No….

Naruto: sakura ……----Dice seriamente----contéstame algo…..

Sakura---Nerviosa---: Di….Dime naruto….

Naruto: Los has visto ¿

Sakura: No….entiendo…

Naruto: Contéstame, haruno…..

Sakura: Haruno?!...naruto….yo

Naruto: Contéstame de una vez…….los has visto verdad……

Sakura: si….pude ver tu alma….vi. Tú mascara naruto….

Naruto:……………………….Sakura…es hora que llevemos toda esta situación a su final. Ya no es justo para ti que esto continúe así.

Sakura : ok naruto, pero a cambio tu también tendrás que escucharme de acuerdo.

Naruto: ….de acuerdo sakura…pero antes dime que tanto viste, que tanto sabes ¿

Sakura: Pude ver todo tu pasado, tu infancia, juventud, todo naruto, …..todo….

Naruto: La liberación ¿

Sakura : Liberacion ¿……no entiendo…

¿¿¿??: Ese acontecimiento no lo presencio mocoso, veo que relataras todo…me parece bien…

Sentando sobre la cama se encuentra una representación del poderoso kyubi, una personificación perfecta de él, pero del tamaño incluso 2 veces más grande que akamaru, mostrando sus colmillos con esa sonrisa característica en el, naruto dirige su mirada en su dirección, pasando por alto un pequeño, pero sorprendente suceso.

Naruto: si he decidido darle final a todo, pero dime que te trae por aquí….

Kyubi: Quise tener una mejor perspectiva del suceso, además decidí salir a estirar las colas un rato, has de cuenta que no estoy aquí….kuku

Naruto: Estas completamente seguro que ella no presencio la liberación ¿

Kyubi: Fíjate de quien estas dudando mocoso,

Naruto: Por eso lo dijo…..

Kyubi con una vena estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el cuándo una frase lo detuvo e hizo que el como naruto prestaran atención el 3 ocupante de la sala.

Sakura:…..etto disculpen sigo aquí….

Ambos dirigen una mirada de sorpresa ala pelirosa, dudosos de que lo oyeron el poderoso demonio fue el primero en hablar.

Kyubi: Tanto tiempo encerrado me daño el oído, pero la pelo de chicle dijo disculpen ¿

Naruto: Fíjate a quien insultas melenudo…..dirigiendo su vista a sakuraperdona sakura que dijiste ¿

Sakura: etto….el…el…que…estas sentado sobre la cama….

Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos, dirige su vista a kyubi que él solo lo admira con una facción despreocupada.

Kyubi: mm….veamosse levanta y salta sobre la cama y observa que la mujer lo sigue con la miradaoh….ahoragira sobre el colchón y ella aun lo admiravaya vaya….se tapa el rostro con su colas , para después, destaparse y gruñir pavorosamente espantando a la mujer vaya..Interesante….

Naruto con una gota en la sien.

Naruto: hiciste todo eso para asegurarte que te ve ¿….

Kyubi: No…solo tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero porque es que haruno puede verme ¿….yo no me materialice para que me pueda ver otros que no seas tú.

Naruto Mirando a sakura.

Naruto: Sakura, puedes verlo verdad…..puedes ver a kyubi ¿

Sakura un poco sorprendida.

Sakura : Si….así…si así es…puedo verlo sentado ahí en la cama y también puedo oírlo.

Kyubi: Interesante…..esto debe ser resultado del viaje de ella a tu interior bueno eso es buena señal…

Naruto y sakura se miran para después mirar al zorro con duda.

Sakura : Porque lo dices lord-kyubi

Kyubi con una sonrisa.

Kyubi: j ojo jo la mujer sabe cómo dirigirse a un demonio , bien que tú puedas verme y oírme quiere decir que has logrado sincronizar tu alma con la de naruto, ósea sus almas están en sincronía ahora, debo admitirlo das sorpresas mujer…kuku

Sakura: Mi alma en sincronía con la de naruto ¿

Kyubi rascándose la oreja.

Kyubi: Así es, recuerdas que te dije que esa prueba era para hacerte merecedora de él, pues ahora ante mis ojos lo eres…

Sakura dirige su atención a naruto que la admira tiernamente, por su mente únicamente, pasaban las palabras del zorro, su alma unida con la de naruto, increíble pero debe aceptar que ahora se sentía diferente, más viva, dios paso por tanto y ahora podía decir a los 4 vientos que podía sentir la felicidad, dolor, penas, alegrías todo del alma de naruto, todo?...no todo.

Sakura : Un momento ustedes estaban hablando sobre ….la liberación ¿

Kyubi tomando un semblante serio, se acomoda con un porte impecable sobre el colchón ondeando sus 9 poderosas colas.

Kyubi: Bien haruno, es hora que sepas la situación actual, pero creo que es mejor hacer algo primero, aunque para mí Come con sus ojos zorrunos cada cm del cuerpo de la pelirosa no me molesta y pienso que para el mocos tampoco lo incomodara pero mejor evitar distracciones.

Naruto: De que hablas ¿

Kyubi riendo macabramente.

Kyubi: bueno tu estas muy cómodo con el cuerpo desnudo de haruno sobre ti , abrazaditos, y a mí no me molesta ver tan …..mirando la piel de sakuramajestuosa obra pero mejor cambiemos el ambiente no crees mejor mocoso…

Sakura sonrojada a más no poder, se percata por fin de cómo se encuentra con naruto, al sentirse cómoda, cálida y protegida no se había dado cuenta, sumamente apenada da un salto y sale corriendo al baño a vestirse.

Naruto: Sabes algo kyubi…..

Kyubi sin apartar la mirada por donde había entrado sakura.

Kyubi: Dime mocoso…mmm que piernas….

Naruto: hoy no te llevo al bosque...

Kyubi mirando con odio al pelirrubio.

Kyubi: Desgraciado….bueno a menos me entretendré al verte fallar….

Naruto no entendiendo sus palabras.

Kyubi: si tu fallo, porque en tus sueños….no no no, que pobre desempeño, además ese par es mucho para ti creo que tendré que dar una ayudadita como siempre….grr…

Naruto no tarda ni 1 segundo en abalanzarse sobre el zorro y comienzan una batalla, ante los insultos de uno y las risas de demonio, mientras en otra parte, más exactamente en konoha un peliblanco se encuentra mirando desde el monumento de lo hokages la aldea con un rostro serio, observando su aldea, esperando a su amada, la cual sito hace apenas unas horas, para hablarle de un asunto de suma importancia.

Tsunade: Ya estoy aquí jiraiya, dime para que me citaste aquí ¿habla la rubia al momento de abrazar por la espalda al hombre que corresponde el gesto tomando sus manos con las de el y besándolas, tiernamente

Jiriaya: Tsunade….es tiempo que te diga un secreto que hemos esta guardando naruto y yo por tiempo, ya que….Tomando las manos de ella, la comienza a dirigir para poner frente a él y sentándola entre sus piernas la abraza protectora y posesivamente, abrazo que perturbo un poco la rubiael tiempo está llegando a su fin…

Tsunade asustada.

Tsunade: Ji..jiraiya de que hablas que tiempo…me estas inquietando…

Jiriaya abrazando mas entre sus brazos a esa mujer besa el cabello de ella y dando suspiro comienza su historia.

Jiriaya: una semana después de que dejara la aldea…..aquella noche fui a hablar con el antiguo sapo…

---------------------------------Recuerdo-----------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya llega frente al antiguo sapo, he inclinándose frente a él en señal de respeto, le dirige la palabra.

Jiraiya: Me mando usted llamar anciano sapo…

A.S : jiraiya…Sorprende al peliblanco ya que esperaba que como en veces anteriores el anciano sapo ( A.S )olvidara su identidad , que lo reconociera al instante no era señal de algo bueno el día de la batalla final está muy cerca, ya has viajado por el mundo, escrito y estas apunto de guiar al elegido por el camino que el ah de elegir, pero ahora se ha presentado un factor que en mis sueño no vi antes…

Jiraiya: que factor gran anciano….

A.S : Una mujer jiraiya……tu corazón ahora esta turbio, perdido, y eso a nublado tu juicio y por ello tu error que has cometido….

Jiriaya se sorprende ante tales palabras, agacha la mirada arrepentido, es verdad hace 3 dias acababa de encontrarse con el culpable de su dolor, hace apenas 3 días que sentencio su alma.

Tsunade : interrumpiendo. un momento jiraiya…no entiendo que profecía…que error….explícame por favor…Una pequeña desesperación se siente en las palabras de la rubia

Jiraiya cerrando sus ojos y soltando un poco su abrazo de aquel fino y hermoso cuerpo, dirige su diestra al protector en su frente, retirándolo por completo y dejando ver un símbolo en su frente, símbolo que le da entender que su amada reconoce al instante de que los ojos de ella se abren en par al verlo y reprimir un gemido de terror y sorpresa.

Tsunade: ji..Ji…rai…dios no….no ….porque…..comenzando a acumularse lagrimas en sus ojospor que lo hiciste….

Jiraiya: por ti…..pero déjame continuar….

Jiriaya: Anciano Sapo, en este tiempo he comprobado la realidad de su sueño, he viajado, escrito un libro, todo va según su premonición, ….pero un no encuentro a ese elegido, aun..

A.S: Aun tenéis tus dudas lo se jiraiya, por eso mismos te he mandado a llamar para darte información, tú sabrás quien es el elegido, por que sufrirá el mismo dolor que ahora tu cargas en tu alma, experimentara el mismo sufrimiento que tu y el al igual cometerá el mismo error…….viajaran juntos entrenándose volviéndose más fuertes a cada día, pero llegara el momento que él será liberado…. Y entonces cuando ambos estén con sus corazones aliviados…..será cuando ambos libren la primera batalla que dará inicio al que podría ser….el fin de los días de la era ninja…

Tsunade abrazándose fuertemente al pecho del peliblanco, tratando de contener las lagrimas, tratando de entender el por qué de esa historia.

Tsunade: Jiraiya….no entiendo que elegido…que batalla, jiraiya no entiendo….pero dime por favorsujetando con sus finas manos el rostro de sannin sapoporque te marcaste con el sello del nimbala….porque….por…

Jiraiya: cuando abandone la aldea aquel día….fue tan grande mi ira, mi desesperación, que no entendía el por qué de lo sucedido….entonces analice que fue por él, él era la razón de lo sucedido ese día, pero fue más grande….Creando una mirada dulce y melancólica mientras admira el rostro de su amadami amor por ti fue más grande que , busque todas las formas posibles para traerlo de vuelta…..sonriendo amargamenteal parecer me parezco a naruto no es así….y en mi desesperación recurrí al nimbala….la técnica prohibida que incluso orochimaru se negó a usar.

Tsunade: jiriaya….abrazándolo fuertemente mientras llora abiertamente en el hombro de él, dime jiraiya….cuantos…..cuanto tiempo a permanecido sellado el nimbala….

Jiraiya:……..la última vez que lo activé….fue cuando luche contra orochimaru una semana después de que abandone la aldea…

Tsunade: 1….10 años de eso…volviendo a tomar el rostro de jiriaya entre sus manos de manera desesperada, suplicante, es como salen las palabras de los finos labios de la rubia godaimepor favor…por favor jiraiya…no lo vuelvas a activar por nada del mundo, prométemelo…

El hombre tomando las manos de tsunade entre las suyas las besa delicadamente en un gesto de amor y comprensión, pero al momento de fijar su mirada en ella , se admira que las lagrimas el rostro del hombre, cuando con voz débil , pronuncia las palabras que para el corazón de tsunade fueran como unos kunais atravesándolo.

Jiraiya: No…no puedo prometerte eso tsunade…..no ahora que….la profecía esta comenzando….ahora que la batalla más grande en el mundo ninja…esta apunto de librarse….no te lo prometo…por que con este sello, deseo protegerte y darte un futuro..

Ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente, dejando fluir sus lagrimas, dejando que sus almas liberen ese dolor que sienten, esa preocupación por el ser amado frente a ellos, lentamente el tiempo pasa, lentamente el tiempo transcurre, lentamente un par de ojos de serpiente amarillos se acercan a las puertas de konoha, lentamente….todo está a punto de comenzar.

¿¿?: Hora de visitarte……jiraiya…..tsunade-hime….kukuku

Sakura: dios….tsunade-sama…..no puedo imaginarme lo que debe sentir al momento que jiraiya-sama le cuente todo esto….pero dime naruto si tu eres el elegidopreocupación guía las palabras de la Como me veo involucrado en todo esto, debe ser tu pregunta no es así ¿

Sakura: si…..

Kyubi: Sencillo , el debe eliminar lo que ambos liberamos…..

Sakura: que..Fue lo que liberaron…

Naruto: más bien a quien…..

Sakura: quien…es una persona ¿

Kyubi tomando una facción seria.

Kyubi: ella no es una persona….Aine…es una reina del infierno.

Sakura sorprendida.

Sakura:re…reina del infierno…como, no entiendo?

Naruto: durante los años que estuve entrenándome con jiraiya , y me entere de la profecía, quise informarme más sobre ello, ahí fue cuando cometí el más grande error de mi vida..

Sakura: cómo fue que la liberaste….

Naruto mirando el horizonte por la ventana comienza a contar su parte de la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se había alejado unos días de jiraiya para dirigirse a las fronteras de la ultima nación ninja del oeste, el territorio conocido como, las tierras perdidas, ahí según rumores, en esas tierras se resguardaban las origines del nacimiento de todo,

Naruto admirando todo el desolado paisaje, nada crecía en este paraje, la tierra era negra, despedía un olor putrefacto, el aire era pesado y denso, difícil de respirar, mirando un templo a lo lejos con extraños símbolos algo dentro le decía que eso era lo que buscaba. Dirigiéndose al templo, lo analiza detenidamente, al estar seguro que no hay peligro alguno se interna en el, viajando por sus oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a un salón gigante donde al fondo iluminada con unas antorchas se admiraba la pintura de una hermosa mujer, que estaba siendo sujetada por cadenas.

Naruto: un templo de veneración….no…siento que hay algo más aquí…pero que…

Kyubi: mocoso….será mejor largarnos de aquí…..hay algo en esta, sala que no me agrada nada….

Naruto observaba el enorme rostro de kyubi que se asomaba atreves de los barrotes de su jaula, su mirada demoniaca seria, impasible se mostraba ante él, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando vio que en los ojos de kyubi se dibujaba la facción de la sorpresa.

Naruto: que sucede ¿ que…detiene sus palabras , al momento de sentir un par de finos brazos rodearle el cuello y como una fina y delicada mano acariciar su mejilla

¿?¿?: Vaya , que lindo hombrecito eres…..are are, kyubi-chan tiempo sin vernos…

Kyubi gruñendo y erizando su pelaje.

Kyubi: tu…..Mocoso ahora entiendo, larguémonos de aquí ahoraDando un poderoso Gruñido hace regresar a naruto a la realidad

Naruto mirando a su alrededor buscando a la mujer que logro entrar a la jaula de kyubi, sin encontrar más que oscuridad a su alrededor, fija su atención en como una fina luz violeta comienza a emanar de la pintura, observa como en un simple parpadeo los ojos de aquella mujer se abren, fijándose en el, una grade risa se oye de fondo en el salón, junto con la aparición de varios espectros de mujeres, comienzan a emanar de las paredes, y comienzan a rodear a naruto.

Naruto : qué demonios!!!...mi…chakra está siendo consumido….qué demoniosCae de rodillas mientras más espectros comienzan a remolinarse as alrededor, abrazándolo,quien….o que eres tu….

¿¿?¿:…..are are….eres el que defenderá las tierras humanas y ni siquiera sabes de tu contra parte, que hombrecito mas neófita ji ji ji, kyu-chan que te ha pasado ¿

Naruto: Que….no…tu eres entonces…No termino de hablar cuando una mano espectral se introduce en el pecho del joven rubio, extrayendo su almaaaa!!!!

Kyubi : Mocoso!!!! Libérate..Mocoso!!!!

¿¿': Are..kyu-chan preocupado por un humano…el tiempo te hablando mi zorrito….

El alma de naruto lentamente era extraída, moriría de una forma tan patética, vino a buscar respuesta, y encontraría la muerte en manos de una mujer….no, no era una mujer, era algo más que una simple mujer….era.

Kyubi Exaltado, haciendo emerger desde su jaula una descomunal cantidad de energía mientras grita a todo pulmón.

Kyubi:No te dejare!!!! Que tomes a mi elemental!!!!

Una explosión de chakra rojo sale del cuerpo de naruto, desintegrando a todos los espectros que rodeaban a naruto, la mano que sujetaba su alama se evaporo con el viento, pero con esa enorme explosión de chakra , el cuadro se cuartizo, rompiéndose…y el ser que traería el fin de la era ninja fue liberado.

¿¿?¿ : ja j aja j aja , muchas gracias kyubila voz de la mujer ya no era más fina y delicada , ahora era tan horrenda y demoniaca aun mas que la del mismo kyubiahora soy libre, después de años encerrada, hoy inicia, hoy inicia el fin de la era de los humanos, hoy es el inicio del fin….jajajadesaparece en un potente rayo que viaja al cielo

Kyubi: Mocoso…..

Naruto jadeante y exhausto le contesta entrecortadamente.

Naruto: que….que…sucedió…

Kyubi: Mocoso….tu y yo debemos fusionarnos….

Naruto: como ¿ qué dices…

Kyubi: ella es Aine….una reina del infierno….si deseas poder ver un mañana….si deseas poder un nuevo día….fusionémonos….

Sakura impactada por tal historia, esboza la pregunta que muchos se están planteando.

Sakura: entonces…..es como un apocalipsis….mirando al zorrote fusionaste con kyubi para poder enfrentarte a ella…

Kyubi: Únicamente puede convencerlo diciendo que si no lo hacíamos…tu morirías….después de plantearle esa opción acepto sin dudar…

Sakura: Entonces kyubi…..eso fue hace años…que….paso con Aine….

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestarle a sakura cuando kyubi y el sienten un poderos chakra que emerge del centro de la ciudad dirigiendo los tres su mirada a la ventana pueden ver no muy lejos de su habitación, como un joven de cabello negro, un joven conocido por ambos, se mantiene de pie en la punta de un pararrayos, siendo abrazado por la espalda por una hermosa mujer que dirigiendo una hermosa sonrisa, a ellos tres mientras acaricia la mejilla del joven.

Aine : esa parte de la historia podría contarla yo…..besando la mejilla del jovenpero primero dejemos que la profecía comienze…verdad…sasuke-kun…

Sasuke desenfundando su espada y cerrando sus ojos, serio, frio, lentamente abre sus ojos dejando ver a naruto, sakura y a kuibi, los ojos perfectos….el mangekyuo no sharingan.

Sasuke: ……demos fin a esto…..dobe…..


End file.
